


Fire Hero: Fire Fist Ace

by Shae101



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, I don't think it is, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Self-Harm, Swearing, Underage Drinking, is that a warning???, trans Izou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae101/pseuds/Shae101
Summary: Portgas D. Ace is the second commander of the Whitebeard pirates. He was known as Fire Fist Ace as respect towards his devil fruit. He is the older brother of Monkey D. Luffy and Outlook Sabo he was also sadly the son of Gol D. Roger the first and so far only Pirate King. That all stopped when he died .Which is why it was odd for 6 year old Kirishima Ace to suddenly remember everything, the Love he felt for his Brothers adoptive and crew wise, the thrill he got when he won a hard fight, the scare from Luffys life being on the line because of him, and finally the pain yet relief of death and being able to talk to Luffy one last time. Now though he lived in a world that after years of searching he could only assume was very very far into the future. A world that had superheros as a norm and special schools perfected for it. Ace honestly wasn't that into being a superhero but his younger brother Eijirou had battered him enough to agree to at least try for U.A. He was lucky his devil fruit powers came back with his memories.





	1. Prologue

Being a six year old was supposed to be simple, eat play eat bathe sleep repeat. To be fair Ace had that experience for about 6 years and 4 months, and then came the day he had been anticipating like all the other kids, getting his quirk. His younger brother, ,by around 20 minutes, Eijirou had discovered his hardening quirk about 2 months before and admittedly Ace had been slightly jealous as of late and this caused a rather extreme tantrum from the child.

Once Ace's voice turned to screaming his arms suddenly turned into burning hot fire.His mother was just about to point this out to Ace when he seemed to pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace was confused to put it simply. Ace was twenty-one but at the same time he was six. It had been about a week since his fire and memories came back. He went from being pettily jealous to grieving the fact that he was now without his family. The likelihood that he would find anyone else was slim if there was any chance at all. He had a lot of questions mainly what the hell was going on. He wasn't even sure how old he was is he twenty-one from his old life is he six because of this new body or twenty-seven adding the two life's together? It didn't matter in the grand scheme of things but it was much easier to focus on than other things right now. After all given the choice between focusing on his age versus the loss of his entire family the age problem was much easier.

Ace knows this is his life now and eventually he will move on. Well sort of but it takes one step at a time right. At least now he has one answer he is twenty-seven.


	2. Chapter 1. Exams and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exams were going to be a piece of cake Ace would be able to finished within 3 minutes he was sure of it. Right?

Ace didn't understand why Eijirou was so set on becoming a hero like Crimson Riot. The guy was always busy he had interviews and had to fight a certain way so he didn't get "bad press" whatever the fuck that means, and Ace doubted that he ever had any free time to do shit he actually wanted he couldn't even pick a fight with another hero. It was stupid. The only upside was beating people up yet you needed a 'Hero Licence' to use something that your born with to help people it was just stupid.

Speaking of quirks Ace still didn't believe that his fire was a quirk, rather than a devil fruit. His fire didn't have any negative effects and he still didn't have any sort of limit on his fire it was the exact same as before. He most definitely couldn't swim and he didn't have any sort of control in the water if he's being honest. The only logical assumption was that he still had a devil fruit it was probably what had triggered his memories.

Yet, Ace somehow found himself walking with Eijirou toward U.A. to take the stupid entrance exam. During the time leading up to the exam Eijirou and Ace studied hard for the written exam they also went to the gym and trained and sparred everyday in preparation. Eijirou would work on how long and hard he could keep his hardened state one day and then the next how hot of Ace’s fire he could handle with his hardest form. While Eijirou would work on his quirk Ace would work weight and haki seeing as he could use his power like an extension of his body already. Ace had only just started training his haki with Marco before he left to hunt down Teach, and now he was basically teaching off the remnants of his memory. He could hold the armament haki over his entire body for a solid half hour which usually was filled with Kirishima hitting him repeatedly in the same spot to try and break the haki before switching to a different body part. While armament haki definitely came naturally to him it was nothing compared to his observation haki which came to him like a sixth sense. While Marco had made a comment on how Ace seemed to have conqueror's haki they hadn't gotten around to training it and he didn't trust himself to have enough control to practice near Eijirou.

Arriving at the U.A. entrance was pretty exciting admittedly, While Ace may not be as excited as Eijirou was he was still pretty pumped. It was basically impossible not to be at least a little excited with how much Eijirou had been gushing about the school for the last couple of months.

Finding two seats together in the auditorium was near impossible but after a minute or two they found a seat next to some blonde kid. “Hey whats up I'm Kaminari what are your guyses names?”

Eijirou stretched his arm out from across where Ace was sitting to shake Kaminari's hand, “My name is Kirishima Eijirou and this is my twin brother Kirishima Ace He prefers being called his first name so you can call me Kirishima and him Ace so its not confusing”. Ace smiled and offered a wave towards Kaminari.

Before Ace could offer anything to the conversation a booming voice filled the room. “Welcome everyone to today's live performance! Can I get a HEY?”

The room was painfully silent minus of course a lonely yet extremely loud “HEY!” it was quickly followed by “Oh fuck, Sorry!”

The next couple of minutes went quick with the teacher explaining the rules and some boy asking questions and calling out some nervous kid and soon Ace was waving bye to Eijirou before heading to section E. One he arrived he began stretching seeing as that was the mood of the room.

He faintly heard the dude from earlier on the speakers, but sadly his body decided it was the perfect time for a narcoleptic induced nap. His narcolepsy had come much sooner in this lifetime before he got it around sixteen and but here he got diagnosed with narcolepsy at ten.

Eventually he woke up and sadly the giant timer that loomed over them now said 3:20 left. Ace, now fully awake, ran in at top speed while also cursing profusely. Eventually he found a good amount of robots, at least 11, that had somehow managed to gather all together near the entrance. With a simple jump boosted by his fire and a couple haki infused punches and kicks he was able to finish the test with a good amount of points. 

On the way home Eijirou laughed as Ace sadly recounted his day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of days later two letters arrived both dawning the U.A. symbol. Eijirou hastily grabbed both of the letters while calling for their mama into the living room.

“Oh hey kiddos did your letters come in?” Mama, also known as Kirishima Mari, walked in her black hair pulled up into a neat tight bun and her phone in her hand most likely face time her wife also known as Kirishima Ikue also also known as Mom.

“Hey love are you and the kids alright? Wait are those the acceptance letters? Oh hurry up open them! Open them!” Mom Ikue seemed to be pacing in her hotel room her long indigo hair was clearly tangled and messy from what could only be a stressful meeting.

Eijirou handed Ace his letter and gestured for him to open his letter first he was clearly pretty nervous. Ace went ahead and ripped the top of the letter open and had some weird disk fall out and had a weird projection pop up with the number one hero All Might.

All Might told him how he was now a teacher at U.A. this year and how Ace had gotten in with 52 hero points and twelve rescue points earning him the number 7th place. “Ha pretty good for someone who was asleep for over half the practical exam yeah!” Ace clearly seemed proud even though he had been known to go on a tangent about the hypocrisy of being a paid hero. His Mom and Mama told him how proud they were Mari hugged him hard enough he had to make sure he didn't turn into fire on accident.

“Come on Eijirou you gotta open your letter i bet you got top 5 yeah?” Ace tried to encourage his little brother who was staring nervously at the letter that laid on the coffee table in front of him. Ace nudged him with his shoulder and gave him a wide smile of encouragement.

Eijirou coughed and returned the wide smile trying his best to put away his hesitance and worry. Opening his letter the proper way but still a little too fast to be the correct way he put the disk on the table where the letter had been sitting.

Eijirou's smile became a lot more truthful when All Might complimented him for getting such an even and high amount of points which had earned him the second spot in the practical exams. Ace gave him a tight side hug and punched his shoulder when he saw the water gathering in the corners of his eyes, “come on Eijirou you know i don't like crybabies besides your too manly to cry over some dumb letter.”

Eijirou gave a sharp nod and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. “Yeah your right this is a new start ya know? I was actually wondering if um we could dye my hair maybe?’ While his statement seemed strong in the beginning he was clearly nervous for the question portion.

…

“What? B-but your hair is so nice like that i mean what color would you even dye it?” Ikue was clearly worried about her son dying his hair.

However to contrast her wife's reaction Mari seemed to be beaming at the idea of her more shy son branching out in his own expression. “What color? Maybe a blue or purple then you would match Ikue oh this is a great idea honey!” Mari took a deep breath, or two, and nodded and smiled, albeit a little shaky it was genuine.

“Well i was thinking maybe I could style it differently maybe sorta spiky and i was thinking red for the color we would need to bleach it too if that's okay.”

“...Wait spiky AND red… Like crimson riot?” 

Eijirou blushed profusely at Aces truthful comment and nodded his head. His parents laughed at their sons bantering and told Eijirou that Mari would pick it up and they could do it tonight so it's all prepared for school. Eijirou hoped this school year would stay this simple, while Ace was hoping for basically the exact opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear guyses is a real word


	3. Assessment tests are easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace had never had an assessment test where he could actually use his powers before he hoped this would be fun.

School was so boring.

Ace had never actually gone to school in his past life he had Makino who was extremely patient but wasn't exactly an expert on how to teach <strike>three</strike> two annoying and hyperactive children. It didn’t help that Ace only really paid attention to anything regarding navigation or map drawing.

God Ace missed them. He missed Luffy, Makino, Dadan, Marco, Pops hell he even missed Garp, the old bastard.

Sabo was a completely different story Ace had finally come to terms with it and then he gets his memories back and has to deal with his death all over again.

Marco and Pops was just horrible. They had become his new family with all the other Whitebeard's he hadn’t had as much time as he had wanted or expected but he still treasured the time.

Sighing and looking up at the bathroom mirror Ace opened the cabinet next to the mirror and grabbed the white bottle of Modafinil taking out two tablets and swallowing them dry. He didn’t often take the medicine for a couple of reasons, A) He didn’t really see the reason he had survived almost 7 years of narcolepsy without medication before, B) the medicine was also known for giving Ace the worst migraine and feeling nauseous. Yet, Ace still found himself here after giving into his parents requests to at least take it for the first day of school.

Ace hates school.

Leaving the bottle on the sink counter Ace walks to where Eijirou was eating breakfast while talking to their parents. Grabbing an apple and the bagel that was made with cream cheese and his backpack he pushed Eijirou in the shoulder and started walking towards the front door. “Bye Mama, Eijirou lets go!”

Walking to school was a pretty short walk and Ace had decided that they were going to stop at the donuts shop that was a block away from the school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The school was pretty big Ace had to admit that after the three minute walk they had through the school before finally getting to the 1-A classroom. 

“Jesus you could fit fucking Doflamingo through this damn door…” Eijirou barely spared Ace a glance he had grown used to Ace talking about or referencing people he had never heard of knowing it usually didn't actually matter.

The room was packed with the other students. Ace was mainly concerned with the dude who looked like he had a bird head. Ace slowly walked towards the bird boy slowly of course as not to startle him. Sitting in the seat next to the bird boy Ace reached over and tapped his shoulder.

Then another tap

And another.

And an-

“Can I help you?” The bird boy sounded agitated for a reason Ace couldn’t comprehend.

“ Sup I’m P-Kirishima D. Ace what's up with your bird head do you have a bird quirk? If so then how come you have human hands?” Ace mentally cursed at his slip up with his last name.

“I’m Tokoyami Fumikage. I guess you could presume that my ‘bird head’ stems from my quirk however my quirk is mainly about my control of dark shadow. I guess my head may be the only part affected based off the fact that only my mother had any sort of bird like features. She has a beak. If you don’t mind me asking what exactly is your quirk?” Tokoyami was a very slow talker but Ace was weirdly captive about his quirk honestly he felt like Luffy when he decides someone is the coolest thing ever.

Ace had to take a minute to figure out how he would respond to this especially considering that technically his power wasn’t actually a quirk it was more like his own genealogy although that also was a main part of quir- “Oh Ace is made of fire like completely. Its sorta like a transformation but he doesn’t have a time limit or anything it’s fucking bad ass.” Well then guess he doesn't have to worry about explaining his ‘quirk’.

“You better watch your damn mouth Eijirou.” Ace shook his head damn kid. Now noticing that Eijirou had decided to sit in front of him Ace hit his shoulder and gave him a warning look.

“It took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough.” Well this mysterious voice seemed like a ray of sunshine. Looking towards the door where the voice seemed to originate from Ace was met with the sight of a man who looked more like a homeless man than someone allowed in a high school. 

“I’m your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. Nice to meet you,” Well that answered that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking outside in the new gym outfit Ace found himself next to Tokoyami and the blonde from the entrance exam. Kiminori? No that wasn’t it Kamini? Kaminari? Yeah that was it...Probably.

Turning ever so slightly towards Tokoyami he leaned over and whispered, “What the fuck are we doing isn’t the orientation thingy inside?” 

Tokyami, a person who was actually paying attention to the teacher and the conversation that had already answered his question sighed before answering, “we are doing a quirk assessment test, it’s just like the normal physical tests except you may use your quirk to show the true power of your darkness with.” Tokoyami may have drifted off a bit but Ace seemed to understand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing next to the boy with the white and red hair Ace looked him up and down before smiling and offering his hand, “Hey! P- fuck Kirishima D. Ace good luck dude.” The boy looked at his hand before turning his head away and gets into a weird starting position. “Fucking rude ass…”

“Three...Two...One...GO!”

Running into a quick jump Ace used his fire to boast him through the hair and past the 50 dash point.

“3.57 seconds!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace took the grip thingy in his right hand and squeezed as hard as he could.

112 kg.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ball throw went pretty easy he got about 100 feet which considering he couldn’t really use his fire for it wasn’t exactly bad.

The green haired short boy walked up into the circle and revved his arm back and launched it forward sowing the distance of….

Like a 50 feet.

“ Well that was underwhelming. So Eijirou have you met bird boy over there his name is Tokoyami he’s sup- Holy crap why is his hair floating?” 

Eijirou turned his head to look over at sight that had caused his brother to stop his very profound thought about their newest classmate. Seeing their new and very tired teacher holding the boy very close to him Eijirou had to admit he was confused although the hair wasn't as high up on the list it was still up there. 

Eijirou watched Aizawa talk to his classmate with a harsh look in his eyes. The scarf finally unwound from around the kid and he seemed hesitant to walk towards the circle before finally he stood in the circle with the ball in his hand. Next thing Eijirou and Ace knew the ball was about 700 feet away and the kids finger was broken.

“”Dang that kid broke his finger what type if d-quirk does that?” Ace was very confused he never really saw a quirk that hurt someone so badly unless they were an inexperienced kid, it actually reminded him of when Eijirou would accidentally cut himself as a kid. Which also happened to remind him of when Luffy told Sabo and him how he got the scar under his eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Luffy walked into the tree house holding his arm he had a couple of tears in his eyes but he was laughing and smiling with Sabo. _

_ “Luffy what happened to your arm its bleeding everywhere Jesus did you pick a fight with a tiger again!” Ace grabbed the ‘first aid’ kit if it could be called that. It was just a box of bandages and some alcohol to clean wounds. _

_ Luffy snickered as he sat down in the chair next to Ace. He held out his arm towards Ace who started to clean the wound Sabo standing behind Luffy and making sure that Ace dressed the wound properly. “Hey it’s not that bad it barely hurts, It’s like as bad as when I stabbed my face.” _

_ .... _

_ “ Luffy, did you just say you stabbed your face?” Sabo's voice had a distinct tone of disbelief and worry. _

_ “Are you saying you got that stupid scar on your face because you STABBED YOURSELF!?” Ace wasn't as collected as Sabo was and reasonably so. _

_ Luffy went bright red clearly embarrassed by his slip up about his scar. “Well yeah, Shanks and his crew were being really mean to me they kept telling me I was too little to be a pirate so I showed them I was serious about being a pirate by cutting under my eye, though Shanks really freaked out.” Ace and Sabo's face contorted into horror as they heard reasoning only Luffy could ever up with. _

_ The rest of the day was spent with Sabo laughing as Ace berated Luffy. Of course eventually Luffy went to sleep leaving just Ace and Sabo tot laugh to themselves about Luffy's insane reasoning. _

_ “Jesus Luffy is lucky he has us to look after him.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Luffy… God he was never going to see him again. He would never see his little brother do some stupid and reckless plan that always seemed to work out in some way. He would never see him pull his hat down to cover his face as he laughed. He never got to meet the rest of his crew. He would **never** see him become Pirate King.

“Ace you okay man? You have been walking while just staring into space for like 6 minutes now?”

Ace looked up at Kaminari before smiling and shrugging it off, “Sorry got lost in thought are those the scores?”

Looking for his or Eijirou's name first he found them in spots six and eight respectfully he turned and high fived Eijirou and clapped him on the back. He looked over at the kid who got twentieth place Midoriya it said he assumed it was the boy with the broken finger and how he looked like he was about to burst out into tears.

Poor kid he didn't deserve to get expelled from the class just because he didn't have complete control over his power that's why he had to learn.

Ace walked to Midoriya and rested his hand on the kids shoulder, “Hey kiddo it’s okay im sure its gonna work out.” 

Midoriya sniffed before looking up and smiling at the older boy, “Thanks but I doubt I will ever get an-”

“I was lying no one is going home. That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all.” Midoriya's jaw dropped while Ace smiled as Aizawa came towards him and Midoriya and handed him a nurses pass.

Ace joined Eijirou who was walking with the tape kid and the girl with Earplugs coming out of her ear lobes. Smiling he put his arm around Eijirou shoulders and started to walk inside with them.


	4. Why am i always the villain?

English was boring and stupid.

See Ace already knew English he had learned English from Haruta and Marco, Haruta having grown up speaking English and Marco having learned rather young. Marco had told him that as the division commander he needed to know as many languages as possible so he could translate for the rest of his division if they are on a mission.

Then they had math which jeez was incredibly hard and confusing, but he usually figured out how to solve the problems.After that was Computer tech and Ace liked to say he was pretty competent when it came to handling computers. 

Talking to Iida, who sat to his right, about classes Iida asked about some English pretenses and rules while Ace tried to learn how trigonometry and integrals worked. Iida was really nice he reminded him of a stricter Deuce, his first mate when he was the captain of the Spade pirates. Deuce had always been very serious and clever Iida seemed so similar that Ace couldn't not befriend him.

Suddenly the door slammed open, “I AM HERE THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!”

The murmurs that went through the classroom as the hero came in wearing his silver age costume proclaiming that they needed to change into their new hero costumes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maybe Ace should have tried harder on his costume but honestly he thought the costume held a good amount of value.

He had a pair of cargo shorts that were about as fire proof as they could get even though he told them he knew how to keep his fire from burning them. He also had two nude colored arm bands that had his old tattoos on them but modified. The armband on his left bicep had ASLCE with both the S and L crossed out instead of just the S. On his right bicep he had the Whitebeard jolly roger obviously smaller than his old back tattoo but still rather large.

The thing he was most excited about was the hat it was an exact copy of his old one except of course this one was much newer and less worn out. He didn't bother asking for a set of the bead necklace he had, since they were one of a kind something he had gotten from Marco on his first visit to fisherman island.

Marco probably would have been flashier he always had a certain flair even if he tried to deny it. It wouldn't have been to big but it definitely would have been a bit more.

Walking out of the locker room Ace walked up to Iida who was standing next to Midoriya and Uraraka. “Nice outfits though Iida don’t you think it will be hard to move in all that metal?” Uraraka snickered at Ace’s brazen comment.

“Ah well maybe from an outsider's viewpoint. However the armor is actually very light weight and helps to boost my engine's power!” Iida did his odd arm thing while explaining the ways his costume helped him in a fight.

“Um Ace if you don’t mind me asking... why are you only wearing shorts and what's with the hat and armbands?” Midoriya seemed hesitant in the beginning but seeing as Ace hadn’t stopped him he continued with more confidence.

Ace rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled a little, “Well my quirk is fire and while I have enough control to control what it burns including my clothes I never really like shirts that much they are pretty constricting and the armbands symbolize a special group of people to me… and I just really like the hat.” Ace saw their confused looks but walked into the practice room before they could voice their questions.

All might started to explain the training exercise and how they needed to retrieve or protect the bomb. Ace was about to tune him out when he called out himself and Yaoyorozu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace moved to stand next to Yaoyorozu, “Hey Yaoyorozu wanna try and get a plan? We are up against the electric and earplug girl yeah?”

Yaoyorozu looked up at the taller boy and contemplated before responding, “You can call me Momo you go by Ace yes?” Ace nodded at the girls question, “ Well i can make things out of my body fat so i can just board up the doors to make sure they can’t get in. If you would like you can guard the outside of the room as an extra precaution. Your brother said you were made of fire in a sense?” 

“Yeah attacks go straight through me and I can turn into fire or set things on fire as long as it's not too far away from me. I can stand guard outside beside might be a good fight”

Momo nodded and Ace took that as his leave, walking towards one of the only chairs in the room Ace sat down not really caring about the argument between the blonde boy and Midoriya going on in the practice room.

Without really meaning to Ace starts to reminisce about his time with Marco when he went to Fisherman island for the first time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Ace had to admit he was very excited to land at Fisherman’s island he had just became the second division commander about a month or two ago and he had been able to convince Marco to come with him to show him around the island. _

_ Izo stopped him as Ace headed towards the deck where he was supposed to meet Marco, “Hey can you make sure to grab me some more ink and maybe some silk while you and Marco are out on your little date?” _

_ Ace most definitely did not flush red at that comment, He did not. “Izo I swear you better shut up I’ll get you your stupid ink and silk. By the way, it's not a date.” _

_ Ace pretended to not see Izo smile or hear him snickering as he walked away. _

_ “Hey Ace you ready yet or are you just going to keep me waiting?” Ace smiled as he turned the corner and saw Marco waiting for him while leaning against the railing. Laughing Ace bumped into his shoulder playfully and jumped off the ship onto the island. _

_ Hearing Marco land behind him Ace slowed down till Marco was next to him. _

_ They chatted about random things their paperwork, the course of the ship, some gossip from around the ship anything really the conversation flowed easily between the two of them. They ended up at a market place Ace left Marco for a minute to grab Izo’s Ink and Silk eventually meeting back up at the restaurant they had agreed upon with at least three extra bags filled with map supplies ink pens and a couple of books. _

_ Seeing Marco sitting in a booth in the corner, always one to be discreet, Ace sat across from Marco grinning wide at the amount of food Marco had ordered. _

_ Ace set the bags down and used one hand to grab some one of the burgers near him while rooting his other hand into one of his bags. Finding the items he was looking for. _

_ Placing the books in front of Marco, “You mentioned that you wanted the next installment in your series so I went ahead and got the next two for you, I also got you a book about the Poneglyphs since you said you were looking into them at the last island ya know?” Ace scratched his neck with a small blush spreading from his neck to his cheekbones. _

_ Marco looked surprised for a moment before letting out a quiet and short laugh that honestly sounded more like a wheeze than anything although Ace lips still quirked up a bit into a loose smile. _

_ “Well, I guess now would be a good time to give you my welcoming present? I was going to get some map chart papers but then saw this and thought it would fit you better. Matches your whole hat and personality.” Marco hands Ace a small bag. _

_ Ace opened the bag and pulled out a red bead necklace. He smiled and pulled it over his head and hat before smiling up at Marco, “How’s it look?” _

_ Marco smiled fondly reaching out and grabbing Ace’s free hand, “Fits you perfectly.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Ace snapped back to reality when Eijirou started to shake his shoulder while repeating his name.

“Ace! Ace! Ace!”

“What Eijirou Jesus what is so important?”

“Look Todoroki has a fire and ice quirk like you but i think he can just create it instead of being made of it. Isn’t that cool?” 

“Well guess i'm gonna have to show who's the better fire user than huh?” Eijirou let out a sharp toothed smile.

“Hell yeah Bro that's manly as fuck!” He held his hand up for a high five.

“Don’t curse. It’s not manly you know that.” Eijirou kept his hand up with his smile wide. After a few moment Ace sighed and returned the high five.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace stood outside the door his eyes closed as he tried to sense where Kaminari and Jiro were. He found that they were about one floor down they were coming up the stairs quickly. Ace started to stretch his arms and cracked his neck to the side. While he knew this was going to be a quick fight he was still pretty excited. He had never fought someone with electricity and than Jiro had this whole head jack thing that he couldn't even begin to understand.

He heard the two approaching him and tilted his head up to smirk at the two.

“Y’all want the first punch?”

Kaminari put his fingers in a gun like shape and shot a couple of electric shots straight at Ace’s chest. Normally it would have hit him dead on but this was Ace so his chest turned into fire where the electricity hit. Kaminari and Jiro looked confused at the hole in Ace’s chest that was quickly filled up with fire.

“Ah I like the finger gun thing although you should try and learn a more close up attack.” Ace quickly ran at Kaminari and punch his stomach and swiped at the back of his knees. While Ace was trying to tie Kaminari up as quick as possible Jiro had plugged her ear jacks into the equipment on her legs.

A loud screech filled the air causing Ace who had finally, tied up Kaminari to fall against the wall. 

Ace started to yell as his hands covered his ears, “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

Haki burst through the air effectively knocking Jiro and Kaminari out. “... Shit.”

Ace punched the door using his haki to break down the metal beams as well. He ran through the hole and found Momo passed out on the floor. “Fuck i knew i couldn’t control it” He picked up Momo and placed her on his back hooking her arms around his neck he than picked up Jiro and Kaminari each in one arm.

Ace walked down the stairs and walked out the door to be greeted by All might and a couple of medical gurneys. “Uh congratulations young Ace.”

Ace put Kaminari, Jiro, and Momo on their own gurneys before looking up at All might sheepishly, "Thanks."


	5. Chapter 4. Class representative & A Very safe field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Ace wanted was to beat some people up not this crap. Also who the hell is the chick in the bathroom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence btw like lots of fighting not too graphic I think but just in case

Ace had gone to the bathroom for what could only be five minutes and yet.

“Hey Tokoyami what are you all doing and why is teach asleep again I thought we were actually learning today?” 

Tokoyami handed him an index card, “We are voting for the class representative, the leader in a way.” Ace nodded and smiled in thanks before looking around the room a bit.

Iida would be a good candidate and he was Ace’s friend, Tokoyami while his friend wasn’t exactly the leadership type. He loved his brother he really did and he really did believe Eijirou could be a great class leader. Than there was Momo, she was smart she was great at idea from what he had seen but, she wasn’t the best at telling her plans.

Ace wrote down the name before placing the card in the box at the front.

**Iida**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iida sat in his desk obviously distraught about not winning but not wanting to say anything. Ace stood next to Iida and put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head, “I’m sorry Iida i thought you would have won.”

Iida looked up at Ace before smiling, “Thank you Ace for the vote I am very proud to have gained your confidence.” Ace let out a short laugh clapping Iida on the shoulder one more time before sitting down at his desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch was freaking delicious.

Ace had three lunch trays in his arms and walked behind Eijirou who was talking to Kaminari and Sero. Sitting down Ace set down his food rather gracefully if he said so himself. “Ace how are you supposed to eat all of that i mean our lunch is only fifty minutes that's not really enough time for your stomach to settle, right? Or does your quirk burn your food really quickly since you're made of fire?” Sero had decided it was to question Ace’s eating habits when Ace had already started eating.

“Oh well , uh i guess? I don’t think so though I’ve always eaten a lot so i don’t know. Really you guys are the weird ones I mean who gets full from just one serving.”

Eijirou snickered from his spot at the table, “I wouldn’t take your eyes off your food if I were you, Ace is a master at stealing food from right under your nose trust me i have dealt with it all my life.” In the middle of his testament about Ace’s food thievery Ace decided to grab a handful of his fries. “I swear to god I will cut your hat.”

Ace laughed and grabbed some of Kaminari’s fries instead, “Aw only cause your my little brother.” Which was a complete lie seeing as Ace never really cared about relationship status when stealing food. However Kaminari’s fries weren’t as soggy as Eijirou's who had left his sitting for awhile.

Suddenly a shrill bell interrupted their laughter Ace ignored the noise as it seemed like the perfect distraction to steal the rest of Eijirou’s food since he had already finished all three of his trays.

“Ace come on we gotta evacuate there is an intruder didn’t you hear the announcement!?” Ace shoveled the rest of Eijirou’s food into his mouth following Kaminari and Eijirou the latter of which had grabbed his hand to pull him forward.

Finding himself jostled into the crowded hallway Ace was suddenly pushed into one of the few bathrooms that had a push door. “Fuck Why the fuck is everyone running like a bunch of headless pigs?” Ace had meant the statement to be to himself but luck didn’t seem to be on his side.

“I believe the term would be headless **chickens** Portgas-Kun” 

Startled Ace spun on his heel to realize three things.

  1. He was not alone in the bathroom.
  2. He was in the girls bathroom.
  3. This random girl knew him by his old name.

Ace stood taller not knowing if this woman was a threat or not. “Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?” Ace practically growled out the last word as he glared at the relaxed girl.

The girl was about the same height of Ace who had reached about 5’10 not quite his old height but he was making it there. She had straight black hair her bangs seemed to be pushed back by a pair of sunglasses on her head. The woman was clearly older than him, she wasn't wearing the school uniform but she still seemed to be dressed rather professionally. She quietly and ominously chuckled before answering him, “Ah well that’s not very important I just needed to make sure you were doing alright. I mean your question is rather silly Portgas-kun after all who hasn’t heard of Whitebeard's second in command?”

If possible Ace’s shoulders seemed to tense up even worse. He had never met anyone from his first life in his entire time here and it didn’t help that he couldn’t place her face. Was she a marine? Would Marines still be chasing him down? Maybe she had become a member or an ally after his death. Fuck if she was here who else could be here? Luffy? Marco? Sa- No. He can’t get his hopes up.

“What are you a marine? If so you better back off a bathroom isn’t exactly the most ideal place for a fight.”

“Portgas-Kun you need to be more trusting I can assure you I am not a marine. While I would love to continue this conversation it will have to wait till later. Students are wanted back in class.”

She sidestepped around the shocked Ace and walked out of the bathroom. Shaking out of his shock Ace ran out of the bathroom and looked left and right for the girl before discovering she had disappeared. Feeling defeated Ace walked back to class his head filled with confusion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace opened the classroom door to see everyone standing up and grabbing the costume cases. Well they were but now they were all staring at him. “Hey uh, did I miss anything?”

Eijirou grabbed his cases as well as Ace’s before walking up to him. “Where did you disappear to man I was going crazy you just disappeared into the crowd?” Ace and Eijirou started to walk to the locker room.

“Eh just met a friend in the bathroom nothing to much so what are we doing today?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting between Tsu and Eijirou Ace turned towards Tsu when she began to talk.

“Your quirk is like All might's.”

The finality is that statement made is sound like a very solid fact. Midoriya immediately got defensive about the topic.

“Wait a second Tsu All might doesn’t get hurt when he uses his quirk though. They just kinda look the same.”

Sighing Ace sat back in his chair and tried to remember if he had ever met anyone who reminded him of the girl before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Oi Ace are you busy? I need your help with something, I’m trying to find this old wanted poster.” Izo was not a rare sight when walking through the archive Ace however, wasn’t exactly a frequent flyer but he wanted to find a couple of maps of the east blue so he could compare them with his own maps. He had gone over most of the maps that he had made as he traveled. _

_ “Huh no I’m all good whats up who are you looking for? Is it some rookie?” Ace walked towards Izo who shook his head. _

_ “No it’s an older wanted poster for a little kid well now she's an adult i believe about 28 or so. Her name is Nico Robin except they came out with a newer picture of her and I wanna say I placed it in one of these boxes. Marco wanted to see any information we have on her.” _

_ “Eh a little girl? What did she do kill an admiral i mean what the hell and why is Marco interested?” While Ace had definitely sounded surprised he honestly couldn’t bring himself to be too surprised seeing as he himself had been prosecuted since birth even if it wasn’t known it was him. Ace wasn’t exactly a stranger to being in danger even as a child. _

_ “ She is the sole survivor of Ohara and is the only person capable of reading the Ponegylphs. Marco has been studying the few books we have on Poneglyphs and Ohara. He seems to be interested in learning how to read them.” _

_ Honestly Ace shouldn’t be surprised that Marco wanted to learn a skill that was almost dead Marco did always find a new way to be helpful to the crew. Ace plopped himself onto the floor next to Izo and started sifting through the files. _

_ “Well we wouldn’t want to disappoint Marco would we?” _

_ Ace and Izo laughed as they chatted while flipping through the boxes of wanted posters. _

_ “Ah I think I’ve got the old and new one. Nico Robin right? Jeez man she can’t be over ten.” Looking over the the two photos he could see the difference between the two while the first one was of a guarded little girl with startling blue eyes the second was of a woman who had been through hell. _

_ Izo reached over the two boxes between them and grabbed the papers out of Ace’s hands studying them real quick Izo whispered out a reply, “Well that's the government for you, you should have seen how many people were killed after Gol D. Rogers died while they were searching for his child.” _

_ Ace let out a dry chuckle. “I can imagine.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl he had talked to in the bathroom definitely looked close to the memory of the old wanted posters. They both had black hair bangs blue eyes, but the biggest similarity was the fact that he could see the guarded defensive walls she had built.

“Hey Ace i was wondering what exactly happened happened during your battle training? I mean you have been avoiding talking about it for like a day now so what happened?” Tsu had decided it was time to question Ace.

“ Huh? Oh well I turned into fire when I was almost hit with the electricity and then once the threat was gone my body filled back up with the fire which turned back into my body.”

Everyone stared at him with an annoyed look on their face. “Ace I meant when you shouted something and everyone passed out.” Tsu stared him dead in the eyes.

Ace tensed up a little although only Eijirou, Tsu and Bakugou, who had been looking over at the group, noticed. “Uh well, have you ever heard of haki?”

“Isn’t that the old practice that's been completely dead since about four hundred years ago? I thought that people couldn’t learn it anymore? I mean I’ve never heard of any pro heroes who use haki unless it’s some rumor, I mean how could you have learned it did somebody teach you did you somehow unlock the skill and teach yourself?” Midoriya had begun rambling and it slowly turned into murmurings.

Jeez Ace hadn’t expected the kid to have known so much. “Yeah wasn't haki mainly mentioned being used during the whole pirate thing. Like both of the pirate kings or any of the Yonkis had it didn’t they?” 

“Uh, actually it’s called Yonko’s also did you say both of the pirate kings? Also there are multiple types of haki. There's observation, armament and conquerors I don’t really have much control over conquerors yet though.” Ace put his head down as he felt embarrassed, a blush spread from his neck to his ears.

Before the rest could ask more questions about haki their bus halted to a stop and as soon as the doors opened Ace practically leaps out of the bus. Walking at the front of the class Ace was met with the sight of the rescue hero Thirteen, great name by the way, which caused some of the other students to get excited. Walking inside Ace stood next to Tokoyami since he was the least likely to ask questions about haki.

“Landslides. Fires. Windstorms and shipwrecks. It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It’s called the ‘Unforeseen simulation joint’ Or USJ for short!”

Aizawa walked up to Thirteen and started asking why All might wasn’t there while Thirteen responded that he had done too much hero work. While Ace was confused he really didn’t want to dwell on it too much.

“Ah before we begin let me say something, well two things, er uh three, four, five, uh, six , seven.” Jesus this guy wasn’t gonna stop. “Everyone I’m sure you are aware of my quirk, black hole. I can suck up anything and turn it into dust.”

“You use your power to help people in disasters right!” While Midoriya may have meant to state a question his excitement made it seem more like a statement.

“Yes, but it is a power that can kill easily,” at this most of the class seemed to gasp which Ace didn’t quite understand seeing as a power to turn things, including people, into dust should obviously be able to kill but whatever, “some of you have quirks like that, right? In superhero society, personal quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn’t seem to be a problem at first glance. However please do not forget that there are many quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa’s physical fitness test, you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers, and with All might’s person-to-person combat training, I think you experienced the dangers of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others. That is all thank you for listening.”

The students started cheering while Ace yawned and turned to Tokoyami “Jeez that was a really,” Ace was interrupted by a yawn that forced its way out. “Long speech.”

Tokoyami let out a sigh that could have been a breathy laugh, “yes I suppose it was rather on the long side.”

“All right then first-” Aizawa was cut off when all the power started to flicker.

Ace tensed just a second before Aizawa had noticed. He pushed Tokoyami back and walked to the front of the group of his classmates. “What the hell is that.” The purple portal swirled as it began to pop out some random people. 

“Students gather up in a group, Thirteen protect the students!” Aizawa barked out the order. The rest of the class started talking wondering if this was another test.”Stay back! These are villains.”

“ Well no shit they’re villains what are we going to do? I can take them out and you can cover me-” Ace sadly was interrupted when Aizawa cut him off with a glare.

“You are going to stand back I am not letting an inexperienced student fight criminals.”

Suddenly the capture weapon around Aizawa's neck flared up.

“Did they only appear here or around the whole school?” Todoroki had chosen to speak up while Thirteen and the other students assessed the situation. “Either way if the sensors aren’t responding, that means they have someone with a quirk that can do that. An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. They might be fools but they are not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with a goal in mind.” 

“Thirteen start the evacuation. Try calling the school. These villains even have something to counteract the sensors. It’s possible someone with radio-wave type powers is interfering. Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your quirk too.” Aizawa immediately took the leader position.

“Yessir.”

“What about you, sir? Will you fight all by yourself? With that many even if you can erase their quirks… Eraser head’s fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy's quirk. A frontal battle is…”

Midoriya was cut off by their teacher, “You can't be a hero with one trick. I’m leaving it to you Thirteen.” Aizawa jumped straight down into the crowd of enemies.

“Fuck that I’m going down there. Eijirou stay back.” Before Ace could jump down he felt a hand grab his arm.

Eijirou stared at him gaze hard, “Ace there is no way in hell you are going down there I don’t care how strong you are you are staying with us.”

Ace made no move for a half second before nodding. “Fine I won’t go down there but the second the are near us I am going to attack.” Ace started to sprint to thee entrance doors with Eijirou and the rest of the class and just before they got to the doors is when he felt it.

Ace ran up to try and get to the front but could only get to in front of the students Thirteen still in front of him.

The giant Purple mist looking man emerged out of the portal in the ground. “Nice to meet you we are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us but we have invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, U.A. high school, in order to have All might, the symbol of piece, take his last breath. I believe All might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change? Well that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play.”

At the same time Eijirou, Ace and Bakugou jumped to attack the mystery man. The mass of smoke and explosions and flames covered the area for a short second as Eijirou taunted the man.

“Eijirou you are being very hypocritical I hope you know.”

“Oh dear, that is very dangerous That's right even if you are students you are brilliant golden eggs.”

“No move away you three!” Thirteen decided it was time to attack. Eijirou and Bakugou stayed still but Ace’s instincts kicked in as he began to run towards the man made of mist. However before he could attack the purple mist began to spread and cover everyone.

Suddenly Ace found himself next to Todoroki in the landslide area. Ace noticed the enemies surrounding them and sent his fire to the villains closer to him his haki having told him that Todoroki was going to send out his own ice. There was a fine line between the ice and fire that had pure steam coming from it.

“And they call themselves villains. Ha. High five!” Ace held his hand up for Todoroki.

He did not get a high five back.

Yawning Ace out his hand down, “Rude, Come on the area with Aizawa is this way.”

Todoroki ignored Ace and started to walk in front of him. “Maybe we shouldn’t just run seeing as Aizawa is probably fighting all by himself against people who think they can take down All might?”

Todoroki began to start running after a hot minute. Ace grinned before running behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace had been running behind Todoroki seeing as it was better since he could feel if anyone appeared to attack from behind them. However, once they neared where Aizawa was Ace sped up so he was in front of Todoroki to protect the younger kid. “Hey you should head back up and try and get some back up it’s not safe for you kid.”

Todoroki didn’t responded deciding to ignore Ace and stood next to him in silence.

Ace sighed before accepting the boy’s decision. Looking around to try and find their teacher, his eyes suddenly stopped on their teacher who was lying on the ground his bones obviously broken and his face smashed into an indent on the floor. Swiping his eyes around just a little he found Midoriya who was punching some sort of black muscled monster wearing cargo shorts. Or at least he assumed that he had punched it the monster didn’t seem to be in any sort of pain.

Running forward without any warning Ace pushed himself forward and jumped so he could use his fire as an accelerant. As he neared the monster in the air he made sure to push Midoriya out of the way before punching the monster with a hiken that while wasn’t gigantic was still as powerful as the normal sized ones he would use.

“HIKEN!” Ace had aimed for the monster's stomach and had subsequently pushed the monster back about 5 feet and caused a very large portion of his front half to disappear before it started to slowly fill back up. Ace froze. Memories of a** Magma** fist going **straight** through him, of the **Fear ** he had for **Luffy** for the **Fear ** he had for his own **Life**.

The sound of doors slamming of the wall shocked Ace back into reality to show the monster nearing him with a hand that looked like it was going to crush his head. Instincts took over Ace’s shocked body and he put his hand on the monster’s shoulders using them to push himself up and onto the monster’s back ace shot fire straight through the monster’s back not stopping hoping the monster wouldn’t be able to fight for at least a moment so he could figure out the origin of the loud noise.

“It’s fine now. I am here!” All might’s voice traveled straight to Ace. Without meaning to Ace released a relieved sigh and jumped back off the monster and toward Midoriya who was being suspended in the air by Tsu who had caught him before he fell into the water. Turning to look at Tsu he found her and Mineta in the water looks of both fear and relief in their eyes. The hand man was only a few feet away from them definitely in arms distance. Pulling Midoriya onto the ground he reached his arm out and grabbed Tsu who was already holding Mineta he pulled the two of them up faster than either of them could see. Pushing the three behind him Ace got into a fighting stance. Before he could move though he suddenly found himself farther away from the villains with Aizawa's limp body on the ground and Midoriya, Tsu, Mineta and All might surrounding him. “Everyone go to the entrance. I’m leaving Aizawa to you. He’s unconscious hurry!”

Ace blocked out what the others responses and stared at the monster he had been fighting. All he could feel was the anger he felt for how the monster had attacked Aizawa how it had tried to attack<strike> his br</strike>\- His friend, Midoriya.

Ace snapped out of it when he realized that it was now just him and All might standing there. “Ace you need to head back to thee entrance.” His voice usually left no room for argument.

However Ace really didn’t care. “ I am going to take down that monster. With or without your help.”

All might looked resigned but knew that he could only keep talking for so long. All might then ran and attacked the hand man while screaming “Carolinaaa SMASH!” But the move was blocked by a simple word.

“Nomu.” The monster leapt in front of him and took the hit from All might. Ace took this as his cue to punch the monster, Nomu, in the face with the strongest coat of haki he could muster. The Nomu’s head turned and blood leaked out of the side he had hit.

Ace then pressed his hand to the side of the monsters head and let out a solid stream of the hottest fire he had through him. He could feel the skin slowly getting burned faster than it could be remade. Ace would have kept going except he sensed All might coming in to yet again, punch the Nomu.

Ace jumped over All might who was running in for the hit. All might kept hitting the thing before grabbing it from behind and he was about to slam it into the ground only for a portal to form and the Nomu’s head to be coming out right under All might's back. The Nomu’s hands grabbed All might's sides and dug it fingers in causing blood to show. All might let go of the Nomu’s body and reached at the hand trying to pull it out. Ace rushed over and helped by grabbing the hand and began pulling as well the finger pulled out about a half an inch but All might and him were only able to just keep the fingers there and keep them there. Suddenly the portal started sucking in All might and Ace who was still trying to get the hand out.

Ace turned his lower half into fire and pushed himself up and grabbed at All might's upper body while trying to propel the two of them up and out of the portal and Nomu’s grasp. Ace was honestly too distracted to pay attention to the portal guy’s speech about how he was about to kill them.

Ace and All might were able to get out enough that only their lower legs were in the portal and while Ace could have escaped he wasn’t confident he could get All might with him so he focused on prying the hand out. They were able to get it out about another inch before they heard Midoriya. “All might! Ace!”

All might seemed to be in shock of the young hero who was running towards them with his hand outstretched. Ace however knew that the vortex man was going to try and attack Midoriya.

Making a split second decision Ace let go of All might and pushed himself at Midoriya causing the boy to stumble back a few steps as the vortex man suddenly appeared in front of the two. The man started to reach towards Ace who had positioned Midoriya behind him. “How foolish.”

Suddenly a loud explosion rang from behind Ace turning around he found Bakugou mid jump with smoke and obvious aftermath of an explosion surrounding him. “Move! You’re in my damn way!” The boy grabbed the metal part of vortex man and slammed him into the ground, “Take that!”

Ice covered the floor as it appeared Todoroki had appeared back from wherever he had disappeared to. The ice covered the right side of the Nomu’s body minus of course the hand that was inside All might. Looking behind him Ace made sure Midoriya was okay before running toward All might who had begun to pull at the Nomu’s loosened hand. Ace quickly grabbed it in a haki covered hand and pulled the right hand out in one quick move while All might pulled at the left on. Once the fingers were removed All might jumped up and next to Todoroki.

“Damn it I didn’t get to show off!” Ace tensed and turned around to see Eijirou only a few feet away from the hand man.

Sprinting next to him Ace grabbed him by the arm and started to check him over. “Oi are you okay?”

Eijirou sighed, “ Yeah I’m fine beside I should be asking you! You’re the one fighting whatever that thing is!” Ace and Eijirou looked up to see that the Nomu and the Vortex guy were both in no position to move so they turned their attention onto the hand guy.

“Don’t move! If I feel like you’re moving suspiciously, then I’ll blow you up!”

“His behavior isn’t very hero-like…”

“Eijirou that’s rude.”

“In addition to capturing them, they’re almost all uninjured. Kids these days are amazing. They make the League of Villains look bad. Nomu.” He turned to the half frozen Nomu who started to sink into the portal before coming out the other end of the portal and breaking off the parts of him that were encased by ice a new arm and leg growing in there places.

“Well fuck.” was Ace’s eloquent summary of what they had just seen.

“What? His quirk wasn't shock absorption?” All might seemed confused but obviously on defense to protect his students.

“I didn’t say that was _ all _he had. This is his super regeneration. Nomu has been modified to take you at 100%. He’s a super efficient human sandbag. First, we need to get our gate back. Go, Nomu.”

Ace had a second of warning and reached over Eijirou while pushing him out of the way and grabbed the back of Bakugou's costume and pulled him towards himself and Eijirou. Looking up Ace felt himself and Bakugou get pulled out of the way the same way All might had moved him before.

Looking up, he saw that the Nomu had the vortex guy in his grasp again. “K-Kacchan! Kacchan?! You dodged!? That’s amazing!”

“No, Shut Up, Scum!”

“Then how?” Eijirou questioned.

“What he means is I grabbed him and then All might moved us out of the way.” Ace looked towards All might who had taken the hit intended for Bakugou and was standing in the rubble of a wall. 

“All might!”

“He protected the child, huh?”

All might seemed to struggled before looking up, “Do you not know how to hold back?”

The hand guy walked forwards towards his teammates. “It was to rescue my companions. I had no choice. I mean, earlier. That… plain looking one. He was about to punch me with everything he had, you know. Violence for the sake of others makes it admirable. Isn’t that right, Hero?” The way he spit out the word hero almost made Ace laugh. He had said the word just like that to marines before when he would taunt them over their version of _ justice _and here he is on the receiving end. “You know what All might? I’m angry. I’m angry at this world that categorizes the same violent acts as heroic or villainous, deciding what’s good and what’s bad. ‘Symbol of Peace’? Ha.You’re just a device used to repress violence. Violence only breeds violence. The world will know this once we kill you!” 

“That’s preposterous. The eyes of white-collar criminals like you will burn silently. You just want to enjoy this yourself, don’t you, you liar?” All might kept a steady glare straight at the blue haired man.

“He’s already figured me out?”

Todoroki narrowed his eyes at the blue haired man, “It’s three against six.”

Midoriya seemed to break out of his frightened awe, “Kacchan already exposed the fog’s weakness!”

Eijirou seemed to get a bit more pumped up from his place next to Ace, “These guys are crazy, but if we backup All might, we can push them back!”

“Who the fuck is Kacchan?” Ace seemed to be the only one questioning the person Midoriya kept referring to.

“No! Run away.” All might walked forward and put his arm out as if to block the students.

“You would’ve been in trouble if I hadn't done anything earlier, right?” Todoroki’s comment seemed to have been rhetorical.

All might stared dead ahead not even giving Todoroki the pleasure of looking, “That was a different story, young Todoroki. Thanks. But it’s fine! Just watch as a pro gives it everything he’s got.”

Midoriya seemed to have just noticed how badly All might was injured, “All might! You’re bleeding! Besides time’s-” Midoriya seemed to have cut off his own sentence as if he couldn’t say whatever he had been about to tell the hero.

All might pulled his hand that was at his side into a thumbs up.

Their blue haired assailant seemed to have run out of patience for their talk, “Nomu, Kurogiri. Get him. I’ll deal with the children. Now, let’s clear this and go home.”

The blue haired man ran towards them causing Eijirou to get into a fighting stance, “Hey, we’ve gotta do this after all!”

However they all came to a stop when All might moved so quickly that the air around him seemed to be disrupted,<strike> It was like when Pop’s fought and used his powers to break the air </strike>, and the Nomu met him in the middle with their fists colliding.

The collision of the two fists cause a heavy blast of air to be sent through the area causing the blue haired man to be sent flying away. “Damn. Hey, you talked about his shock absorption yourself earlier, didn’t you?” Landing on the ground the man finished his question.

“Yes, I did!” All might and the Nomu started trading heavy punches and the wind causing Bakugou and Midoriya to slide back and fall in the latter’s case.

“A head on fist fight!?”

All might while trading quick and heavy punches decided now was the perfect time to start talking, “If your quirk isn’t shock nullification but shock absorption, then there’s a limit to it, right?” All might seemed to have the upper hand until the Nomu hit the spot his finger had pierced the Symbol of Peace.

“Made to fight me? If you can withstand me at 100%, then I’ll force you to surrender from beyond that!”

“How the hell can you go over 100%?”

Ace was ignored in favor of watching All might fight the Nomu.

“Hey villain, have you ever heard these words? Go beyond! Plus...ULTRA!” All might sent one last punch to the villain that sent it flying out of the USJ walls.

They stood there in silence until a smile broke out onto Ace’s face as he rushed towards All might, “Oi! All might are you okay? That was bad ass by the way, I mean I could have beat him in a different way of course but like he can't even touch me so like, Hey are you okay?”

“I really have gotten weaker, in my prime five hits would’ve been enough. But it took more than three hundred hits.” All might stood to his full height making Ace look short in comparison next to him.

Suddenly smoke started to emit from his body, “Oi, are you sure you’re good cause there's like smoke coming from your body All might?” Ace thought it was a pretty fair question but All might’s smile began to flicker as he realized how close Ace was.

Ace was yet again ignored in favor of turning towards the remaining two villains, “Now, villains… I’m sure we’d all like to end this as soon as possible.”

The blue haired man began to shake from what could only be rage, “He used a cheat?!”

Fuck Ace started to feel a very familiar feeling that made him regret not taking his medicine that morning. “Dang All might imma take a quick uh na-”

With that Ace fell to the ground in a sort of slumped over position, which thus caused everyone to panic although Eijirou had a slightly different reason he was panicking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All might wasn’t stupid. He knew he didn’t have enough power to move Ace and fight these guys, so for now he moved so he was standing in front of the young student.

“Hey, What’s going on? He isn’t weaker at all,” The blue haired assailant didn’t seem to have any interest in the passed out kid behind All might. “Did that guy lie to me?!”

“What’s wrong? You’re not coming? You said you’d ‘clear’ this or something, right? Come and get me if you can.” The look in All might’s eyes seemed to genuinely frighten the boy causing him to even back up in fright.

All might held strong even though he could feel this form slipping from his grasp. He had reached his limit a while ago and had to hold on with every painful fiber in his body. He couldn’t even move his body the Nomu had taken everything out of him. It was **Too Strong.** If he moved a single step he didn’t think he could hold this form.

**Just a little more, **“Well? What’s wrong?” He could feel himself shaking as he stood straight with blood dripping from his mouth and side.

The blue haired boy in front of him started to scratch at his neck intensely while talking to himself, “If only I had Nomu… That guy would’ve been able to go up against him without thinking about anything!”

Kurogiri leaned forward to the boy, “Tomura Shigaraki! Please calm yourself. Looking carefully, I see that he was definitely weakened from the damage of the Nomu’s attacks. Besides the child that was ready to fight seems to have passed out and the rest are frozen in fear. We still have underlings who can be used. There are likely only a few minutes left before reinforcements come. If you and I work together, we still have a chance at killing him.”

This rousing speech seemed to have calmed down Shigaraki, “Yeah… yeah, yeah… That’s right.. That's right. We have no choice but to do it. I mean, we have the last boss right in front of our eyes.”

Vaguely All might heard the weaker bad guys getting up and the students getting ready to fight, but he knew right now he had to deal with these two. 

Shigaraki began to charge All might, “This is revenge for Nomu!” Did he actually care for the Nomu? Or was he just using it as an excuse?

Holy shit. All might couldn’t fight, not in the state he’s in. Fuck he needs backup Now!

Suddenly he sees Midoriya sailing through the air his legs obviously broken but his fist raised up, “Get away from All might!” As quick as he could Shigaraki put his hand through the portal Kurogiri had opened placing his hand right in front of Midoriya’s approaching face.

Kurogiri was understandably angry, “I won’t fall for that again!” Shigaraki had begun to laugh a high pitch joy filled laugh.

Until of course a bullet shot him in the hand that was about to touch Midoriya’s face. Midoriya fell to the ground while All might looked at the source of the shot.

Finally. Back up had arrived.

“Sorry, everyone! Sorry we’re late.” Their principal announced from where he sat, “I gathered all who were immediately available.”

“I, Tenya Iida. Class 1-A representative, have now returned!”

The underlings began to fire their guns or use any weapons to try and hit the heroes who had shown up.

Clearly annoyed Present Mic walked to the edge of the stairs and let out an ear piercing screech. This triggered the rest of the heroes into battle mode. Nezu telling them to split and protect the students.

Shigaraki started to back up towards Kurogiri, “Aw man, They’re here. It’s game over now. Shall we go home and try again later, Kurogir-” He was cut off by his own cry of pain after being shot multiple times before Kurogiri protected him with a wall of his fog.

“Tomura Shigaraki! This is… Thirteen!” His fog had begun to be sucked in by Thirteen.

“I may have failed this time, but I will kill you next time… Symbol of Peace, All might!” Shigaraki declared as he disappeared into Kurogiri’s portal. The two of them disappearing right in front of All might.

“I wasn’t able… to do… anything!” Midoriya said softly from where he lied on the ground.

All might shook his head softly, “That’s not true. If it weren’t for those few seconds you bought me, I would’ve been killed. You saved me again.” All might finally felt some relief as half of his body went into his normal form, but he made sure the side of him facing the students was still his All might form.

“All... might, I’m so glad you’re okay..!”

“Midoriya!”

“Oh Kirishima”

“Are you alright? Is Ace okay?” Kirishima had ran over to where Midoriya currently was. “Are you alright?”

Midoriya seemed to notice All might's current state, “K-Kirishima wai-” He was however cut off by a wall of dirt cut him off from the three of them.

Cementoss stood at the end of the wall already prepared with an excuse, “We want to make sure that all the students are safe, so please gather in front of the gate. We will deal with the injured here.”

“That makes sense! Roger that! Hey! He said to gather at the front of the gate!” Kirishima ran back to Bakugou and Todoroki.

All might and Midoriya visibly relaxed as All might dropped down to his knees. “Thank you. You saved me Cementoss.”

“I am a fan of yours too. Let's get you to the nurses off-”

“All migh- Eh? Why the hell do you look like that?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Uh what do you mean All might I’m not All might.” 

While All might may have sounded _ very _ convincing, Ace knew when to trust his haki. “ Yeah you are I can fucking tell. Why the hell do you look like that? Do you have like a transformation quirk? I thought you were just super strong?”

All might stared him in the eyes, obviously trying to decide his next move, “Young Ace, I am afraid I will have to explain it to you later. For now however, I have to ask you not to tell anyone else about this. I need you to head back to the front of the gates with Midoriya for treatment.”

While Ace would normally argue he could tell that the hero was also in desperate need for treatment. Nodding he walked over to where Midoriya was sitting, “Need a lift?” Without waiting for a reply Ace heaved the boy into a bridal style carry and walked around the wall and started towards the gates. “So… wanna tell me what I missed?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“17, 18, 19, 20 Other than the boy with both legs seriously injured, everyone else seems unharmed.”

Bakugou however did not seem to share this sentiment, “Eh? What the hell do you mean Kirishima number two over there passed out!”

“Oh no I just have Narcolepsy” and “Oh no he just has Narcolepsy” were both said at the same time by Ace and Eijirou.

Bakugou seemed annoyed at the answer but accepted it.

“Where were you, Hagakure?” Ace could hear Ojiro question the Invisible girl.

“In the Landslide area,” Wait Ace thought he was in the Landslide area with Todoroki? “Todoroki and Ace were super strong. I was surprised!” 

Ace leaned over so he was next to Eijirou’s ear and whispered, “I did not notice her man. I almost burned her.”

The detective walked back as Eijirou laughed at Ace’s confession, “Let’s have the students return to their classrooms for now. We won’t be questioning them right away, anyway, right?”

Tsu suddenly decided to hop forward, “Detective, what about Mr. Aizawa?”

The detective pulled out a phone and played back a recording about Aizawa’s injuries. “That’s what he said.”

Ace sighed and began walking towards the buss meant to bring them back to the school trying to get that image out of his head. The image of his brother, and his family **Watching** and **Crying** as he spoke his **Last** words before dying in **Luffy’s arms.**

Ace did not get the image out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy so um may have shown how Ace low-key(High-key) has PTSD ha ha ... Wow i wonder who that girl was. I think the next chapter is going to be from back in the good ol' days with the Whitebeard crew but Ace may not be the main person of focus... sorta.


	6. Chapter 5. A Day with Thatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thatch went through a LOT of feelings today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw this chapter is much shorter in comparison than the last one

Thatch is happy.

He was happy as he walked through the loud dining hall carrying his own food with Izo walking in front of him talking about how him and Haruta had found his old ribbon he had lost a few months ago.

“- Haruta just pulled the ribbon out of his desk and goes ‘oh hey I found this ribbon a few months back and forgot to ask if it was yours,’ like he knew I had been looking I even asked him specifically because I knew, I knew he was in the room when I lost it. Like what kind of moron does he think I am?” Thatch laughed as he claimed the seat next to Ace and across from Pops Izo sat down next to him while glaring straight at Haruta as he kept talking.

Ace paused his conversation with Marco, who sat next to him, to lean next to Thatch and whisper, “Do I want to know why he is mad at Haruta?”

Thatch shook his head and laughed some more, “Haruta apparently held one of Izo’s most treasured ribbons hostage, the one he was looking for a few months ago remember?”

Ace chuckled and stuffed some more food into his mouth before turning back to Marco and began whispering, rather close in his ear, what Thatch could only assume to be about Izo and Haruta’s squabble. Although based on the bright smile on Ace and Marco’s faces there may have been something else added.

Thatch pretended not to notice Marco placing some of his own food onto Ace’s plate, or how Ace heated up Marco’s coffee when it had started to go cold. After all, if they thought they were being subtle why ruin it for them?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thatch is bored.

Everyone was doing something even Haruta had paperwork to do, so he found himself walking towards the deck where Pops was sitting with some nurses hanging around to make sure he was healthy. “Oi, Pops I was wondering if I could go to the island since we just docked I could make sure it’s safe and all.”

Pops laughed a deep loud laugh that he normally had, “Of course son, don’t forget to bring some men with you just in case you get attacked.”

Thatch smiled a cheeky smile and jogged back into the ship searching for some people he could drag along on his quest to cure his boredom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thatch is grossed out.

“Man I come over to invite you to come on my awesome adventure and you decide to just go on and curse my eyes, Marco I thought you had paperwork you damn lying bird-man” Slamming the door closed Thatch shuddered at the sight his brothers had cursed him with. “BY THE WAY I’M TAKING SOME OF YOUR DIVISION MEMBERS AS PAYBACK!”

Smirking Thatch began to walk towards the first divisions area if he walked a little faster than usual to get out of the commanders hallway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thatch is tired

Thatch walked through the jungle like island practically drenched in sweat he swore it wasn't as hot on the boat. “Man I think this island may be a dud. I mean all we’ve found are trees vines and more trees! I mean I think i may have seen some sort of animal back there but come on, Commander I think it’s time to leave.” 

“Ugh I know, let’s just look around real quick I thought I saw something over there.” Thatch sprinted past the giant tree that blocked the view. Looking up said tree Thatch spotted something that seemed to be a light purple. “Shit, I think I see a devil fruit!”

Thatch immediately began to climb the tree the fruit was only about 12 feet up so he found himself at the branch it was hanging from rather quickly. Plucking the fruit Thatch sat on the sturdy branch and studied the fruit.

“Well I’ll be damned.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thatch is proud.

Holding the fruit up proudly Thatch smirked before proclaiming, “Ace, I found something interesting.”

Ace looked over surprise visible on his face, “Oh? Is it a devil fruit?”

“I don’t know what fruit it is yet. But yeah I can only assume.” Ace grinned and slung his arm over his shoulders.

“Hey! Good job man, maybe you can finally catch up to me, ha!” 

“God you are such an ass Ace.” Thatch’s smile betrayed his angry rude.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thatch is confused.

He was currently cleaning the kitchen as well as contemplating his choice. He had always been confident in his skill level and his competence as a commander.

But he knew that Ace had a solid point. He had always focused on his cooking skills and while he hadn’t meant to he had put his fighting skills to the side. This devil fruit would help him get the leg up he needed, it would help him to remember that protecting his division is his first priority.

But god he had never wanted to need to rely on a devil fruit. It wasn’t like he thought devil fruit users were weak it’s just… he had never imagined himself using a devil fruit, but if it could help to protect his division, his family.

Thatch knew what he had to do he-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thatch is betrayed.

“Tea...ch…”

Thatch stared at the ground feeling helpless as he laid on the ground his body already shutting down. He couldn’t move his head he couldn’t breathe  **He Couldn’t B r e a t h e . He Couldn’t M o v e. He Could-**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thatch was dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thatch is pissed.

“Oi! You can’t just cheat like that everyone knows you are stealing money from the bank!” Thatch stood up from his seat and stared down the laughing  _ child _ that sat across from him.

“Ha! I haven’t stolen shit and you know it!”

“Watch your damn mouth child! And what the hell do you mean I know it!? I saw you put three hundred dollar bills on your stack. You literally just had one and now you have four!”

“Who the hell are you calling a child!? I’m older than you by three years!”

“Maybe mentally but physically you are sixteen which if you don’t know is a whole year younger than me! Ha!” Thatch laughed at the boy who was technically just his neighbor but in reality was his brother Izo.

A cough cut Izo off before he was able to respond, “Oi you two need to calm down right now yoi Izo’s mother is taking a nap finally and if either of you morons wake her up I will personally kill you.” Marcos glare while dampened a little by the fact that he was in the body of his seventeen year old body but it was still effective. Marco had taken it upon himself to help make sure Izo’s mother got better from the cold she currently has.

Thatch laughed nervously, “Hey did you guys uh hear about the sports festival coming up? Are you guys excited?”

“What you jealous cause you didn’t get into the school Thatch? I mean sure Ketsubutsu is a good school but even you have to admit U.A. is better.”  Izo childishly stuck his tongue out at Thatch as if he would ever stoop that low.

Thatch did stoop that low and stuck his tongue out in retaliation, “Blehhh!”

“You two are both children yoi. Although I am pretty damn excited for the sports festival. You are going to watch right?”

Thatch sighed dramatically before nodding, “Ugh I guess it would be fun to watch Izo get his ass beat. Who’s going first?”

“First years yoi.”


	7. Chapter 6. I guess we could do a sports festival not like we almost just died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is having a great time yep totally fantastic.WARNING: Self harm not suicidal but just something that happens during a panic attack no like cutting or anything like that but scratches and sorta graphic explanation starts immediately with this skip to the dashed line if you wish to not read this.( ex: ----------------------------------------)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self harm not suicidal but just something that happens during a panic attack no like cutting or anything like that but scratches and sorta graphic explanation starts immediately with this skip to the dashed line if you wish to not read this.( ex: ----------------------------------------)

**WARNING: Self harm not suicidal but just something that happens during a panic attack no like cutting or anything like that but scratches and sorta graphic explanation starts immediately with this skip to the dashed line if you wish to not read this.( ex: ----------------------------------------)**

Ace couldn’t sleep.

Ace had been sitting on the edge of the bed for about three hours just thinking.

All he could see was the hole in the Nomu’s chest almost right where Ace had punched him in the same spot that had ended his own life. Staring down at his chest his hands desperately searched for the hole that was missing.

His breath caught in his throat all he could feel was the **Burn,** A heat he hadn't felt in years. He remembered how he felt **Betrayed** he had forgotten what being burned was like. He had forgotten what it felt like for **Fire** to not work with him. For <strike> Someone </strike> ** Something** he **Trusted** to turn against him.

**He had forgotten everything.**

He couldn’t forget Luffy’s face as he held his limp body and listened to him as he selfishly poured his heart out. He couldn’t forget Pops look of _ anger _ and _ sadness _ as his _ son _ thanked him for loving him. He couldn’t forget Gramp's face as it dawned on him that Ace wasn’t going to make it, that he _ couldn’t save him this time _. He couldn’t forget the tears in Marco’s eyes as he realized he had taken the handcuffs off too late, as he realized the last conversation between them had been a cursed filled argument followed by a one-sided plea for Ace to stay.

**He couldn’t do anything.**

His blunt nails, that he had unconsciously applied a strong layer of haki to, scratched at his chest, scratch marks started to appear blotchy and spread out were tiny red dots that would soon form a bloody rash. His breathing started to speed up. He Couldn’t **Think.**

A door creaking open caused Ace to look up slightly, “Oi Ace I wasn’t really able to sleep are yo- Holy shit, Ace! Jesus stop it!” Eijirou kept his voice barely above a whisper even though he was clearly worried he knew that Ace didn’t respond well to loud voices. He ran over to where Ace sat on his bed grasping his forearms and holding them away from the blotchy red rash forming on his chest.

“S-Sa- Eijirou? W-Why are you awake?” Ace was shaking and it took him way too long to calm his breathing just to say that one sentence.

“Jesus Ace I think you are the one who should be answering that. God hey I need you to slow down and breathe okay? Can you breathe for me? It’s okay Ace it’s just me and you here okay? You’re safe here do you want to go to the living room? Do you mind coming to the bathroom with me so I can put some bandages on you?” 

Ace sat still staring down at his chest for a solid two minutes while Eijirou kneeled in front of him before nodding his breathing having calmed down. “Okay… we can go to the bathroom.”

Eijirou stood up slowly and held out his hand for Ace to pull himself up with. They slowly walked into the bathroom Eijirou turning on the lights and helping Ace to sit on the side of the tub. Eijirou opened up the mirror cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit his mother had always insisted on having.

Eijirou sat on the toilet that was right in front of the tub and Ace and began to gently clean up the rash that had blotchy patches of slight blood. “Hey do you think we are going to have a sub tomorrow? Maybe they’ll let us talk instead of doing work?” Eijirou tried to distract Ace with a conversation to try and coax him out of the silence he had been in since entering the bathroom.

“I doubt it… Aizawa seems like a workaholic… He’ll probably show.” Eijirou let out a quiet chuckle, “Ha you’re probably right, hey I’m gonna put on this ointment okay?” Ace nodded softly.

Eijirou gently rubbed the ointment on Ace’s chest using all of his will power not to grimace at what Ace had done to himself. “Apparently Kaminari loses basically all his brain power if he uses his power too much at least that's what Jiro and Momo said-” Eijirou kept talking to Ace as his wrapped his chest in bandages and slowly calmed Ace down. Eventually he took Ace to the living room and turned on the TV. 

“Wanna watch a movie?”

**\-------------------------------------**

Ace laughed as he walked into the class with Eijirou next to him listening intently to his words. “And then the big ass cat just jumped on top of me making me fall and starts purring and rubbing its head against me like he hadn’t been trying to eat me less than a minute before!”

Sitting on top of Eijirou’s desk as Eijirou sat down Ace continued to laugh with Eijirou.

Mina and Jiro turned towards them, “Ace when the hell did a giant cat attack you!?” Jiro seemed puzzled and a little disturbed by the part of the story she had heard while Mina seemed amused.

Ace put on a face of concentration as he tried to remember, “I think it was just after my seventeenth birthday.”

“... Ace we are both sixteen.”

“Hm? Yeah I guess.”

Suddenly Iida rushed into the room while shouting, “Everyone! Morning homeroom is about to start! Stop talking and take your seats!” Ace quickly slid into his own seat.

“We’re already in our seats. You’re the only one who’s not.”

Iida quickly sat in his seat looking disappointed in himself for not following the instructions, “Oi if it makes you feel better I only sat down when you told me.” Iida seemed to perk up at Ace’s comment.

Mina decided to lean back and talk to Tsu, “Tsu who is teaching homeroom today?”

“Well Mr. Aizawa is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from his injuries…”

Tsu was interrupted by the classroom door opening, “Morning.” Aizawa walked in appearing to be completely wrapped in bandages.

“Mr. Aizawa, You’re back too soon!” 

Ace stared at the bandages around Aizawa and had to pry his eyes away as to stop thinking of the bandages under his shirt wrapped tightly as if they were the only thing holding him together.

Iida raised his hand even though he asked his question instead of waiting, “So you’re alright Mr. Aizawa?”

“My well-being doesn’t matter. More importantly the fight is not yet over.”

The class went into a phase of murmurs as they pondered what the hell he meant.

“The U.A. Sports Festival is drawing near.”

“Damn dude isn’t that a bit dramatic?”

Iida sharply turned to Ace, “Ace! You can not refer to a teacher in such a disrespectful way!”

“Sorry, sorry”

“That’s a super normal school event-!” Eijirou was interrupted when Kaminari pushed his hand in his face which sorta ruined the moment.

“Wait a minute.”

Jiro stepped in, “Is it okay to have a sports festival so soon after villains snuck inside?”

Then Ojiro, “What if they attack us again or something?”

Aizawa stared dead ahead his voice monotone as he answered, “Apparently, they think of it as U.A. showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Security will be strengthened five times that of previous years. Above all, our sports festival is a huge chance. It’s not an event to be cancelled because of a few villains.”

“But that’s a good reason, isn’t it? It’s just a festival of sports?” Mineta was apparently horrified by the thought of the festival.

The class stared at the boy shocked that he had never heard of the sports festival. “Mineta, you’ve never seen the U.A. sports festival before?”

“Of course I have. That’s not what I meant!”

Aizawa interrupted, “Our sports festival is one of Japan’s biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were called a festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them-”

“Doesn’t he mean world?” Ace had asked Tokoyami his perfectly reasonable question only to be ignored.

“-With reductions in scale and population, they’re now a shell of their former glory. And now for Japan, what has taken the place of those Olympics is the U.A. sports festival!” Ace was pretty sure that was the most excitement he had ever seen from their teacher.

“Of course, all the top heroes around the country will be watching. For scouting purposes!” Ace smiled at how passionate Momo sounded at the prospect of impressing the heroes.

“After we graduate, it’s typical to join a pro agency as a sidekick!”

“A lot of people miss their chance to go independent after that and become eternal sidekicks, though. Kaminari, I feel like you’d become one of them. Since you’re dumb.”

“Jesus fucking Christ Jiro that's fucking rude.”

“Ace watch your language!”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Aizawa it was time to bring the attention back to himself, “Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. Time is limited. If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event. One chance a year- a total of just three chances. No aspiring heroes can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, then don’t slack on your preparations!”

“Yes sir!”

“Homeroom is dismissed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace stood next to Kaminari who was sitting on top of his desk, they were talking to Momo, Jiro and Shoji, “You’re lucky, Shoji! Your brawn stands out on its own.”

“There’s no point if I can’t show them it’s usefulness,” Shoji apparently did not agree with Kaminari’s point.

Jiro snickered before gesturing towards Kaminari, “I think you’ll stand out, too.”

Momo had decided to try and become the delegate of this conversation “Oh so Ace who do you want to intern with?”

This had successfully turned Kaminari and Jiro’s attention on to Ace who shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know really, I have never really cared about pro heroes. Like I haven't even watched the sports festival in years.”

…

“...What?” Jiro was the first to break the silence.

“But Ace! You want to be a hero what do you mean you never cared about heroes!?”

“Hm? Oh well I didn’t really care but Eijirou made me come with him to try out in the entrance exam.”

“You mean you didn’t even care but you still got into U.A. one of the most prestigious schools in the country?”

“Yeah.”

Before any of them could respond Uraraka turned towards them with her arm up a determined aura surrounding her, “I’m going to do my best!”

“Fuck Yeah you are!” Ace slammed his arm up maybe a bit too eagerly. “Hey, isn’t it lunch time?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace pondered as he shoved food into his mouth. He knew he should seek out All Might, who had been ignoring him, but at the same time he wanted All Might to come to him and explain. It didn’t help that the only free time he had was when he finally got to eat either.

Letting out a sigh Ace proclaimed to himself, “What’s a guy to do?”

“Eh? Did you say something Ace?”

“Don’t worry about it Eijirou”

Eijirou gave him a worried look before placing some of his food on Ace’s tray which successfully distracted him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace stared at the crowd that blocked him and his classmates exit, “Isn’t this a _ fire hazard _?”

…

“Was that a threat or a joke Ace?”

“Iida you totally ruined the mood dude.”

Iida decided to ignore Ace and his complaint and turned to address the crowd, “What business do you have with class A?”

Ace grinned and put his hand on Iida’s shoulder, “Clearly they are here to scope out the competition I mean we are pretty badass and they seem to all be first years.”

Ace was again ignored in favor of Mineta yelling at the crowd, “What’d you come here for anyways?”

Bakugou stalked towards the door seemingly not caring about the crowd, “Scouting out the enemy, small fry. We’re the ones who made it out of a villains’ attack. They probably wanna check us out before the sports festival.”

“Did I not just say that?”

“There’s no point in doing stuff like that. Out of my way, Extras!”

“Bakugou, not gonna lie but you are a riot. Also it’s rude to call strangers extras.”

A purple haired boy started to walk through the crowd to get face to face with Bakugou, “I came to see what the famous class A was like, but you seem pretty arrogant.”

Ace let out a loud laugh, “I mean, you’re not wrong.” Eijirou held in his laugh causing Ace to grin wider.

“Are all the students in the hero class like this?”

Bakugou seemed to have been upset at this comment while everyone in the classroom shook their heads furiously.

Except of course Ace who for some reason seemed pretty annoyed at the kids comment for someone who had just been laughing.

The purple haired stranger finally made his way fully into the front of the crowd coming to stare straight at Bakugou and Ace who had suddenly gone to stand next to his blonde classmate. “Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned. There are quite a few people enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn’t make it into the hero course. Did you know that?”

Ace’s face contorted into an annoyed face, “Well no shit! That’s common knowledge!”

The stranger ignored Ace in favor of staring Bakugou down, “The school has left those of us a chance, depending on the results of the sports festival, they’ll consider our transfer into the hero course. And it seems they’ll also transfer people out. Scouting out the enemy? I, at least, came to say that even if you are in the hero course, if you get too carried away, I’ll sweep your feet out from under you. I came with a declaration of war.”

Bakugou and the stranger seemed to be locked in a very intense staring contest before a silver haired boy popped up, “Hey, Hey! I’m from class B next door! I heard you fought against villains, so I came to hear ‘bout it! Don’t get so full of yourself! If you bark too much it’ll be embarrassing for you durin’ the real fight!” Bakugou decided to leave the classroom, Ace following his lead grabbed Eijirou’s arm and dragged him along, “You ignoring me, you bastards!?”

Eijirou began to protest from his place causing both Ace and Bakugou to halt to a stop, “Wait a minute Bakugou! What’re you going to do about all this? It’s your fault everyone’s hating on us!”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Huh!?”

“It doesn’t matter as long as you rise to the top.” Bakugou left no room for discussion as he walked away.

“That’s so simple and manly!”

“Jeez Eijirou can we leave yet I’m getting pissed off. Fucking rude kids acting like they are tougher than us little shits.”

They had two weeks to train and punch those grins off their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eijirou was currently running up a building then falling off.

Testing how much his body could take.

Ace however was in a completely different area. He was currently in a medium sized room by himself with a device that was meant to measure how hot the fire he emitted into it was a box shape that he aimed whatever fire he sent out.

Ace had been working for about fifteen minutes to up his fire heat it had been steadily going up. The fire slowly started to increase and turn into a white colored flame giving off a temperature of about seven hundred degrees Celsius. Ace had only ever been able to reach over five hundred twice and it had always been in moments of duress when he couldn't control it but this time. This time he had control. 

Ace slowed down and tried to keep a steady stream of fire slowly trying to expand how much of it he could make while keeping the temperature in line. Ace was able to keep the fire in line for about 10 minutes before he decided to push himself harder.

For a full minute the fire flickered from white to blue and the blue stayed as a constant before it went back to a solid white, extinguishing the fire completely Ace cursed loudly before walking out of the door to find something to drink.

Ace stood next to the table where he had put his bag and water bottle. Before he could take a sip he heard a whisper next to him.

“Young Ace I was wondering if we could have a chat?” Ace turned around to face the teacher who was standing about a foot away from himself and nodded. All Might began to walk towards the teachers lounge Ace following with his backpack slung over his shoulders. Ace sat down on the couch resisting the urge to completely lay down while All Might sat on the chair across from him.

“Young Ace I must tell you the truth seeing as you have already seen my true form,” as if on cue All Might spat out a concerning amount of blood and turned into a skeleton looking form. “This is my real form the other form that you would typically see is my quirk. I have a quirk called One for All which has been passed down from generations to me and this year I passed it down to young Midoriya. This power accumulates the powers of the past users to combine into the new user. I however was harmed horribly in an accident I had and I lost a lot of my stomach and organs surrounding it.” All Might lifted his shirt to show a dark purple and red scar covering a good portion of his side.

“Holy Crap. That is so COOL! Is it like a power up where whatever they already have gets stronger? Or is it like passing down a quirk?”

All Might took a minute before answering “Wow um you accepted that very quickly. Um It is a bit of both, if they have a quirk then the quirk gets stronger and if they don’t then they get much more powerful and are more like me as I w

as quirkless as a child.”

“Oi ya know never understand why people who are quirkless don’t just train more? I mean you don’t need a quirk to be strong ugh you know what? This is not a conversation for right now. So how come you didn’t just keep up your big form at USJ?”

All Might’s face turned serious yet again, “After the battle where I was seriously injured I have had a time limit of three hours, however ever since USJ where I pushed it too far I can only hold it for about half an hour.”

“Man that’s almost as cool as mine!”

All Might’s face dropped into a look of annoyance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace was yet again in the room that was slowly beginning to become a hot box very literally. The room temperature most have been around a thousand or so degrees the door leading to the room was closed locked from the inside. Ace tried to push harder this time his entire arms and shoulders were ablaze as he pushed to make hotter of a flame.

Suddenly a loud knock was heard through the room. Ace extinguished the fire and pulled the heat back into his body as well as any stray fires. Opening the door Ace stared at the steam that left the room before looking down at Midoriya who was starting to have sweat beaded on his forehead from the heat leaving the room. “Ace I-I was um coming to ask if you and All Might had talked and what he had told you?”

Ace stared down at the younger boy and smiled wide to try and relax the kid who seemed on the verge of a panic attack, “Hey don’t worry about it man your secret is safe with me!” Ace winked playfully and patted his hand on Midoriya’s shoulder.

Ace exited the room with his arm slung around Midoriya’s shoulders “Come on, I think we have math soon.”

“...Ace we have art.”

“Close enough.” 


	8. Chapter 7. Izo!? What the he- Did you just trip me!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is very clumsy and Izo is way to blunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be spelling it Izo or Izou cause the manga spells its Izo but everywhere else it's Izou

Izo was annoyed.

Thatch had walked into his room as if he owned it and ripped Izo’s blanket off of him while Marco began to open the curtains and blinds. “Why did I give you guys a key?” Izo had his face pushed into his pillow which he clutched to his body as he asked the rhetorical question.

Marco and Thatch laughed as if they had never heard a more stupid question, “Because yoi we are your favorite relatives. Well besides Pops of course.”

“Bull.” Izo sat up and started to walk towards his closet and began looking for his clothes for the day, “Everyone knows that Haruta is my favorite, the little green goblin he is.”

Marco began to usher the laughing Thatch out of the room seeing that Izo was finally awake and getting ready. God Izo was not excited for this stupid sports festival.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace pulled at the top of the gym uniform he had been forced into. Turning to Iida Ace began to complain rather loudly, “Man I swear I’m going to burn this stupid uniform on purpose. I mean I get that we have to wear the gym uniform but can’t I just take off the shirt off I feel like I’m being suffocated!” Ace let out a very exaggerated sigh.

Iida let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head before addressing Ace, “It is to show that we don’t need an extra advantage over non-hero courses. And burning the uniform would be very rude to the makers who work very hard just to make you your very own uniform!”

“Sorry sorry. Jeez.” Iida and Ace had gotten into their uniforms quickly and had been walking to check on everything but now they were walking back to the changing rooms. 

“Everyone, are you ready? We will be entering soon!”

Ace grinned and started to walk into the room when Todoroki addressed Midoriya, “Midoriya.”

“Todoroki, what is it?”

Todoroki stared directly into Midoriya’s eyes neither of them daring to look away, “Looking at things objectively, I think I am stronger than you.”

Midoriya flinched before lowering his head while keeping eye contact, “Y-Yeah…”

“But… All Might has his eye on you doesn’t he? I’m not trying to pry about that. But I’m going to beat you.”

Kaminari sat up straight from his seat at the table with Eijirou and Bakugou, “Oh? Is the best in the class making a declaration of war?”

Eijirou got out of his seat and walked up to Todoroki and put a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, hey, hey! Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? Not now we’re about to start!”

Ace followed his brothers example and draped his arm around the half haired boy’s shoulder, “Yeah come on man you gotta…  _ chill  _ out.”

Todoroki pushed the twins arms off of him, “ We are not here to play at being friends. So what does it matter?” Todoroki began to walk out of the room.

“Todoroki,” Midoriya decided to finally pipe up, “I don’t know what you’re thinking when you say you’ll beat me, but of course you’re better than me. I think you’re more capable than most people… Looking at it objectively…”

Eijirou began to wave his hands in front of himself and Midoriya, “Midoriya, you probably shouldn’t talk so negatively…”

“Yeah come on you’re pretty cool-”

“But, everyone- The students from the other courses are aiming for the top with everything they’ve got! I cannot afford to fall behind. I’ll be going at it with everything I have, too.”

“Yeah.”

Ace sighed loudly before proclaiming loudly, “Can we go now? Jeez guys you basically said ‘ well I guess I will try’ like come on!” After a moment of consideration Ace walked over to Kaminari, “Oi, why can’t I be the best in the class?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in the hallway in front of the doorway to the Colosseum was awkward to say the least. After all Todoroki and Midoriya had some weird rivalry and had made it rather public. Ace sighed and stood next to Eijirou remembering how he had promised his parents that Eijirou wouldn’t get harmed too badly

Suddenly the class began to walk out so Ace of course followed in their steed a wide smile on his face as he realized how excited Eijirou had gotten the kid was practically radiating joy.

“Hero course, Class 1-A, Right!?”

Eijirou’s smile soon turned into a nervous one as he noticed all the people staring and cheering, “Man, I’m getting nervous!”

Ace laughed and patted the red heads back, “Hey you’ll be fine, I'm sure you will forget them in no time!”

“They haven’t been getting much airtime, but this class is also full of talent! Hero course, Class 1-B!”

“Next up,, General studies Classes C, D, and E!”

“Support course, Classes F, G, and H are here, too!”

“And business course, Classes I, J, and K!”

“All of U.A.’s first years are here now!”

Midnight, their art teacher, walked up to the podium in front of all the courses, “Time for the student pledge!” Whispers went around about how inappropriately dressed she was, “Quiet everyone! Representing the students is Bakugou Katsuki from class 1-A!”

…

“Are you serious! Oh my god I can’t wait!” Ace’s smile was way too excited in Eijirou’s opinion.

“What? It’s Kacchan?”

“Wait Bakugou is Kacchan? Damn that makes sense now.”

Sero decided to answer the question on all of class 1-A’s minds, “Well he did finish first in the entrance exams.”

A brunette from the general studies course piped up, “In the hero course.”

Ace turned his attention back up to where Bakugou currently stood.

“I pledge, That I’ll be number one.”

All of class 1-A face’s fell as they knew he would say that. Well except Ace who laughed and cheered Bakugou on as he turned his back towards them and faced the audience.

“Why would you do something so disgraceful!?” Iida did not seem pleased.

Bakugou turned to face Iida, “At least be a nice bouncy step for me to jump off of.” He also decided to give them a thumbs down.

Ace’s smile disappeared as an irritated look took over, “Rude.”

Midnight interrupted the noise the students were making and the sign about changed to say ‘ first game’ “Now, let’s get started right away! The first game is what you would call a qualifier! Every year, many drink their tears here! Now, here is the fateful first game!” The screen began to roll through the different events that could be the qualifier, “This year it’s… This!” 

The words obstacle race were proudly presented on the screen, “God I hate races man I never win.” Ace grumpily complained to Eijirou who gawked at his response.

“Ace, that's because you always trip! You have horrible balance!”

“Rude I have great balance!”

“Our schools selling point is freedom! As long as you stay on the course, it doesn’t matter what you do! Now take your places everybody!”

Ace grabbed Eijirou and made sure the two of them were at the front close to the door. The lights on the door turned green after a painfully long couple of seconds. “Start!”

Ace pushed through everyone his body going between a physical and fire form quickly making sure the heat wouldn’t harm any of his fellow classmates. The ice at his feet melted as he passed by it. Getting through the crowded hallway Ace kept a steady but quick pace as he dashed forwards spotting a good amount of his classmates.

“A-ACE!”

Hearing a familiar voice next to him Ace went to turn his head however in the slight moment where he wasn’t watching the path in front of him Ace found himself hitting the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“A-Aizawa did Ace just trip over nothing?”

The bandaged man let out an annoyed sigh into the mic in front of him. “Sadly I believe he has.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lifting his head up quickly Ace looked up and saw someone he most definitely wasn’t expecting.

“Izo!? What the he- Did you just trip me!?” Jumping to his feet Ace began to run after Izo who let out a screech and began to run along the path again. “GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!”

Catching up to Izo Ace reached his hand out to grab his friend by the back of the shirt when a metal arm hit between the two of them. “Damn robots!”

“Targets found… Lots!”

Standing back to back with Izo Ace let out a smile, “Want some help?”

“As if I need it.” Izo pulled a dull short sword from its holster at his side.

“Where did you a sword dude?”

Izo ignored Ace’s comment and dashed towards one of the robots in front of them causing Ace to let out a sharp laugh and leap towards the robot while throwing lance shaped shots of fire at the robots chest.

“SHINKA SHIRANUI!”

As Ace landed on the other side where Izo waited for him the two robots fell to the ground. “Come on Ace we gotta go!” Before the two get start running again ice filled the area and fog filled the air making it hard to see. 

Ace held his arm out and lit it ablaze before pulling Izo along towards the exit and away from the falling robots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Todoroki, and Kirishima Ace from Class 1-A as well as Fukukado Izo from class 1-B! All have defeated their own robots in one hit! How elegant! Amazing! They are tied up neck and neck with Todoroki barely pulling ahead! It’s, you know, practically unfair!” Present Mic seemed right in his element as he yelled out the actions inside the race to the crowd.

“Their actions were logical, while Ace and Fukukado were more to get through Todoroki’s were more strategic. It also seems as if Ace and Fukukado have formed some sort of team.” Aizawa’s voice was much quieter but still held firm next to his friend.

“As to be expected from two students who got in from recommendations and Ace who has shown great promise as a future hero!”

“... Are you saying that because of how good he is in your class?”

Aizawa’s quiet comment was brushed aside as Mic kept talking, “Todoroki and Izo have never fought them before, but those robo infernos couldn’t get passed their elite moves!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace and Izo kept a steady and quick pace when Ace slowed for a moment and turned his head around to spot Eijirou breaking out of the ice that surrounded him, sending a quick wave of fire towards the younger Ace made sure the ice around the now escaped Eijirou was melted.

“Ace what the fuck are you doing! Let's go!”

“Jeez sorry just ,making sure Eijirou is okay, rude.”

Running they eventually reach a sort of canyon with towers of dirt above a very deep abyss with a sort of rope connecting them.

Turning towards Ace Izo looked up at the taller boy, “Can I have a ride?”

“That's two dollars for a piggyback and five spider-man style.”

Ace stared in amazement as Izo searched his pockets for his wallet. Pulling out a purple leather with a Whitebeard mark and hand fan painted on it.

“Damn only got three. Guess it’s a piggyback.”

“... Did you seriously bring a wallet to the sp- Whatever get on.” Pocketing the cash Ace crouched down Ace let Izo climbed onto Ace’s back. Ace leaped forward and used his fire as a boast and turned his bottom half into fire as he made the two of them soar past the large area. 

Landing Ace helped Izo get off Izo took a minute to fix his hair that was honestly beyond repair from the wind. 

Looking back and seeing most of the other students crawling across to the other side. Ace laughed as he watched Eijirou try to crawl across the ropes he also noticed a pink haired girl coming across by some sort of machine. “Oh fuck that lets go stop fixing your damn hair!”

Ace took off running leaving Izo who took a minute before chasing after the fire man. Looking behind he could see Izo who had caught up and was now running side by side him, he could also see Todoroki and Bakugou catching up.

Ace reached the end of the cement rode and kept running onto the dirt path when Izo stopped next at the cement path, “Ace! Watch out in fro-”

A loud explosion cut his off as a cloud of smoke blossomed from where Ace had been. Once the smoke had cleared Ace was seen laying on the ground in a slumped over posture. Izo quickly and carefully ran over to Ace.

Smacking the back of the boy’s head Izo commented to the younger, “You moron use haki what the hell is wrong with you! Why are you on the ground get up!”

Ace slowly stood back up eye twitching, “Izo… Did you just trip me Again! What the hell man! This is like the three legged race all over again!”

“You MORON! I never tripped you the mine didn’t even hit you! You’re just clumsy! You act like I wanted to be your partner in that stupid race! I would’ve drowned because of your fat ass if it wasn’t for Haruta!”

The two stood there arguing when a giant explosion sounded from behind them as Bakugou and Todoroki ran in front of them.

“Fuck lets go!”

Ace grabbed Izo's hand and ran forward using his haki to help him weave their way between the mines. As they neared the end of the race when a loud explosion rang behind them. Not wasting a glance behind him Ace kept running towards the end.

Entering the cement hallway Ace and Izo ran forward with Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugou behind them as they ran to the exit. “Fuck it.” Ace turned around quickly and shot out a giant storm of fire into the shape of a wall.

“KYOKAEN!” Ace turned around to see Izo had left him in the dust and was a few feet from the end. Ace ran as fast as he could but ended up just behind Izo. 

“Right now, the first person back in the stadium is Fukukado Izo! Kirishima Ace following behind to claim second place! Both of them have made a big splash!” A picture of Izo was placed on the jumbotron with Ace behind him with an angry look on his face.

The crowds cheering almost drowned out Ace’s comment to Izo, “You bastard.” 

Ace pulled Izo into a tearful hug, “You fucking bastard!”

“‘Man if this is your reaction to me then I can’t wait to see your reaction to Thatch and Marco.” While Izo said this comment that Ace was sure was meant to be snarky he held on tight to Ace.

Wiping away the tears that were forming in his eyes Ace pulled away and punched him in the shoulder.

“Man you really are a di- Wait did you say Thatc-”

Before Ace could continue he was suddenly pushed down onto the ground when Midoriya ran into him causing him to also hit Izo and bring him down.

“God how many times am I going to end up on the ground?’ Pushing Midoriya off him and standing up Ace offered a hand to both Izo and Midoriya, Midoriya took the hand while Izo pulled himself up by himself.

People came out of the hallway and the jumbotron began to fill quickly with the names. As soon as Midoriya is up Ace is yet again bombarded by a pair of arms although he was able to keep him balance this time, luckily.

Ace looked at Eijirou who had slung his arm around his neck while placing almost all of his weight on him. “Oi Eijirou good job back there it was super c- Manly when you broke out of the ice like that. Oh I gotta introduce you to someone. Izo this is Eijirou my younger brother and Eijirou this is my br- um one of my closest friends, Izo!” Ace flashed a brave smile as he stared at the two in front of him.

The two of them shook hands Eijirou wearing a big grin while Izo had a small smile. “Oh Ace? One of your closest friends huh?” Ace glared at Eijirou as he dug his elbow into Ace’s side.

Izo let out a quiet laugh, “No, Ace over here is more into blondes.”

Ace’s eyebrow twitched as Izo and Eijirou laughed at him.”You guys suck.”

Ace turned his attention to the gate as he felt Momo’s presence come through the hallway with Mineta’s a bit too close for comfort. Walking over to her Ace quickened his speed when he noticed that Mineta was stuck onto Momo’s back and had a bloody nose. “Mineta you little shit you better get off her!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace stood between Izo and Momo his arm slung around Momo, “ Hey good job getting through, especially with that purple kid on you. I can burn him if you want?”

Momo shook her head shyly, “It’s okay Ace he didn’t do anything bad. Although he got blood on my jacket…”

Ace’s face lit up as a light bulb went off in his head, “You can have my jacket!” Without letting her get a word in Ace held his jacket towards Momo who took it and slid it on while awkwardly holding her own. Taking the jacket in his hands he handed it over to Izo, “Hey think you can hold onto this for me?” 

Izo sighed and folded the jacked then kept folding into the jacket was somehow a very tiny square which he tucked into something inside his own jacket.

“Izo-kun where did you just put my jacket, also how did you fold it so small?”

Izo looked over at the girl in a slight look of confusion, “Hm? Oh, it's a bit of a talent of mine I guess, and I put it in my binder.”

Ace blanched at how nonchalant Izo was, “Never change Izo, never change.”

Midnight’s voice cut through the coliseum, “The first game of the first-stage is finally over. Now, take a look at the results!” The top forty-two of the race flashed on the giant screen above them. “The top Forty-two made it through to the next round. It’s unfortunate, but don’t worry even if you didn’t make it! We’ve prepared other chances for you to shine. The real competition begins next! The press cavalry will be all over it! Give it your all! Now here is the second game. I already know what it is, but what could it possibly be? What could it be? I just said it, and now here it is…”

“A cavalry battle?”

Ace listened as Midnight explained the way the game would work and how they were going to work in teams, “Izo wanna be a team? I could carry you.”

“No shit you would carry me I doubt I could carry your fat ass.”

“But the one thing that is different is… Based on the result of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value.”

Izo grimaced, “I got a bad feeling Ace.”

Midnight seemed annoyed at everyone interrupting her and hit her whip in the air, “You guys don't hold back even though I’m talking, huh?! Yes that’s right! And the points go up by five starting from the bottom. So 42nd place gets five points, and 41st gets ten points! And the point value assigned to first place is… Ten million!”

“Son of a Bitch! Izo I don’t wanna be on your team anymore!”

“You already agreed!”

Ace grumbled angrily as everyone stared at Izo.

“That’s right. It’s survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!”

“Izo you really are a pain in my ass.”

“... It’s  **The ** ass you moron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izo is a transgender king.  
I really can't wait for Thatch and Ace's reunion. Also I don't know for sure if the three years competitions happen at the same time or not but for the plot of the story the games are going to be in like an order of 1st years then 2nd then 3rd.


	9. Chapter 8. Thatch what the hell are you wearing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izo literally does nothing this entire damn round and Ace is so the money maker in this dynamic. Thatch betrayed all of Ace's trust.

Thatch walked into the colosseum already about thirty minutes late to the stupid sports festival, his shirt was half tucked in as he walked down the narrow stairs towards his seat. The crowd was annoyingly loud as they watched the game currently in progress, Finally taking his seat Thatch turned towards thirty year old hero on his right, “Hey Pops, sorry I’m late and all, but guess what!? I got snacks!” Pops barely acknowledged the young chef, “Oi, Pops! What's going on that's so cool you don’t care about nachos?” Placing the Nachos and drinks down precariously on the arms of the chairs. Looking down all thatch could see was a storm of fire ice and what seemed to be explosions looking up at the jumbotron to try and understand what the hell was going on, “Pops… is that Ace?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace and Izo stood by themselves as everyone around them began to join teams. “Izo… Earlier you mentioned Thatch and Marco, have you actually met others? Do you know where they are?”

Izo’s smile tightened at the unnaturally quiet boy next to him, “Here I am thinking you were excited to see me,” Izo noticed the look of shock come over Ace’s face as he began to deny it, “Calm down I’m just pulling your leg. Yeah I have met them someone we both know actually is a second year here. I’m honestly surprised he didn’t notice you sooner.” 

Ace turned towards the older yet shorter boy, “Ha I should have known you would be able to find so many people, I haven’t even met anyone before a couple weeks ago and I still don’t really know who the hell she was… Eh we can worry about that later how should we do this? I mean best would be you can sit on my shoulders but you do have pretty crap balance so…”

Izo’s smile tightened and his eye twitched, “I have great balance how dare you! I’ll stay on your shoulders the entire time! I bet I won’t even waiver once!”

“Ha! I’ll take you on that, ten bucks!”

“What are you some cheapskate now!? Fifty!”

“Deal.”

Ace crouched down as he allowed Izo to climb on top of him. “Hey you can use Haki right? You can use it to make sure to avoid attacks make sure to avoid Bakugou over there he’s kinda crazy with explosions, and Todoroki but he only uses ice so i can cover that.”

Ace felt Izo swat at his head with a haki covered hand, “Who do you think you are ordering me around of course I can use Haki! Rude kid.”

A girl with Pink hair and a concerning amount of gadgets on her came up to them, “I am Mei Hatsume, from the support course! I don’t know you, but let me use your position! If I team up with you-”

“Whoa whoa slow down. Izo and I already have a plan right now maybe you can just join another team. Midoriya got third didn’t he? He’s pretty good with working with new people. Izo here isn’t great around new people, especially girls, if you know what I mean.”

Hatsume seemed off put clearly at being rejected so easily from a team of only two people who were complete strangers. Walking around towards the green haired boy and the brunette Hatsume put on a smile and started her speech over.

“Ace I thought you had manners, what the hell was that?”

Ace ignored Izo as the timer above went off, “Now then, it’s time to get started!”

Mic’s voice sounded up through the coliseum yet again, “After fifteen minutes to form teams and talk strategy, thirteen teams are lined up on the field!”

“There are some interesting teams out there.” Aizawa’s quiet and analytical voice sounded from the twos booth.

“Now raise those battle cries! It’s time for U.A.’s bloody battle! Light the signal fire!” Izo tightened the headband around his neck.

Ace had one arm holding onto Izo’s legs his other up in a defense ready for the game to start.

“All right! You’ve made your teams right? I’m not going to ask if you’re ready or not! Now, let’s go! Counting down to the brutal battle royal! Three!”

“Izo, who should we go after first?”

“Two!”

“You reckon we could win against the Todoroki boy and his team?”

“One!”

“Hell yeah.”

“Start!”

Ace and Izo let out startlingly similar grins, “Izo I would hold on.”

As almost everyone charged at them Ace bent his knees and jumped over them and turned his lower half into fire as he spiraled to the other side of the crowd landing in a crouched position, Izo was expertly holding onto Ace as well as the headband. “Heh, it’s been a while since I’ve been able to fight so well with someone Izo.”

Ace barely stepped to the left to avoid the ear jack trying to sneak up on them. “Oi, Jirou that’s kinda rude to sneak up on us like that.” Ace jumped back as a wall of ice cut him off from Jirou’s team, “Todoroki! Just the kid I was looking for.”

Ace let out fire through his legs letting his cover the floor and melt away the ice surrounding them causing steam to quickly form.

Mic’s voice rang out through the air yet again, “Now then, even though barely five minutes have passed it’s already turned into a free for all! Fights over the headbands breaking out all over! Ignoring the ten million points and going for second to fifth place isn’t bad either!”

Ace made us of the steam and rushed towards Todoroki’s group weaving between attacks Kaminari shot off. Ace began to lean forward giving Izo room to grab at one of the head bands when Todoroki made a grab at Izo’s arm to try and freeze it causing Ace to have to jump backwards. 

Letting out an annoyed huff Ace made to go towards the group again when he noticed his left foot was stuck on the ground, “Eh? What the-”

Turning around he noticed Shoji who was holding his arms upward he could feel Tsu and Mineta’s aura’s inside the arms. “Fuck Izo hold on again sorry.” Turning his left leg into a pillar of fire Ace used his right leg to push the pair into the air his fire propelling them up. 

A loud explosion sounded next to them Ace turned his head slightly eyes going wide as he saw Bakugou coming towards them quickly. 

“Don’t get carried away you Extra!”

As Bakugou got closer Ace hardened his leg and aimed a kick at Bakugou’s chest kicking him down towards Eijirou and their team. “That is so cheating!”

“He’s gotten separated from his horses! Is that okay!?”

Sero caught Bakugou as he fell towards them making sure he didn’t touch the floor.

“It’s a technicality, so it’s okay! It wouldn’t have been if he had touched the ground though!”

Hovering in the air Ace had an idea, “Hey if you can just stay in the air as long as you don’t touch the floor…”

“Ace you are not throwing me in the air so you can fight.”

Ace let out an annoyed sigh, “God you’re so boring.”

Ace looked around at everyone below them and began to fall down towards some of the lower number groups. Swooping down with a quick landing Ace grabbed the three hundred head band that was tied to a green haired girl.

Letting out a laugh Izo tied the headband around his neck as Ace began to weave his way around everyone.

Now let's look at each teams points! It’s been ten minutes! Here are the current rankings up on the screen!” A noise of confusion went through the crowd, “Huh? Other then Midoriya and Ace, class A isn’t doing so well… Bakugou? What?”

Ace couldn’t help himself anad looked up at the score board and in that very short time a group four flew above ethem grabbing one of Izo’s headband, “Fuck! Izo which one was it!? Dammit it was Midoriya that little crap!”

Ace began to run after Midoriya and his team who had landed down, “Jesus um you may not like my answer…”

Todoroki’s attention immediately shifted towards Midoriya as well as Ace’s.

“Less than half the time left now! The cavalry battle is about to enter it’s second half! In this unexpected rise of class B, who will wear the ten million points in the end!?”

“Oi, How is there less than half the time but we haven’t entered the second half yet?”

“Ace your questions don’t fit the situation you know that right?”

Todoroki stood in front of Izuku while Ace stood about a foot or two to the left of their team. “I’ll be taking that now.”

“Yeah right maybe before us.”

“We’re going to steal the points from those three teams with everything we’ve got!” Mineta’s voice made Ace turn to look at the purple boy who was charging at them.

Ace released a small wall of fire towards the purple hero, not enough to knock them down but enough to keep them from joining the fray.

Ace began to run towards Midoriya at about the same time as the other couple of teams when he sensed the electricity Kaminari was about to release knowing it wouldn’t affect him but would hurt the raven haired man above him Ace turned his body and jumped into the air while curving his direction so he would land behind Midoriya’s team. Ace waited a second until the electricity stopped sparking in the air yet the people hit were still affected except Todoroki’s team of course.Todoroki began to freeze the ground behind him as he ran as well as taking a few headbands.

Rushing towards them Ace turned his arms into fire to avoid dark shadows arm, noticing how the dark shadow began to avoid the bright light.

Ace and Izo both pushed forward Izo reaching forward to try and grab the headband while Midoriya was distracted with Todoroki’s team.

“Deku, Move!” Uraraka’s warning came a second too late as Izo grabbed the ten million headband from Midoriya’s head. Midoriya turned around and noticed Ace and Izo both wearing matching grins. “What you didn’t notice us huh?”

Ace let out a laugh and jumped backwards to avoid Midoriya’s hand. That’s when he noticed the fact that they were cornered at the edge of the field with Todoroki and Midoriya both targeting them.

“One minute left! Todoroki made it so he’d have the ten million to himself to seize in an instant! However now Midoriya is also stuck inside with the ten million.At least that’s what I thought five minutes ago! But now Ace has been avoiding the two teams for five minutes now!”

“Oi Ace, how come they call all the other teams by the rider’s name but we get called Ace’s team?”

Ace laughed as he moved to the left to avoid Todoroki’s ice. Midoriya and Todoroki’s teams stared each other down some of them clearly angry at how Ace and Izo were goofing around. Ace focused in on Iida who began to whisper to his team a plan clearly forming while Midoriya began to do the same thing, “Oi, Izo are we supposed to be making a plan?”

“Torque over… Reciproburst!” Ace’s eyes widened as he tried to move out of the way of Iida but he came to fast for him to avoid.

Izo let out a quick curse as he turned with Ace to face Todoroki’s team the headband already tied around his neck.

“What happened!? So fast! So fast! Iida if you could accelerate that fast you should have done that in the prelims!”

Todoroki and the rest of his team were clearly in shock Todoroki seemed to be in auto mode as he tied the headband on.

“What the fuck. Izo do you still have our other points?”

Izo shook himself out of his shock, “Yeah uh it’s about six hundered or so.”

“Izo I got an idea. It’s kinda crazy but it just might work.”

“Why do I have a bad feeling?”

Ace began to charge at Todoroki Midoriya’s team following.

The three of them all met in the middle Todoroki had both his arms up his fireside facing Midoriya while he aimed his ice side at Ace.

Ace threw Izo into the air high enough to where he knew he would have enough time before he would land. Placing his hand up he coated his arm in haki as he punched through the ice Todoroki had sent his way hand touching one of the headbands although he had no way of telling which one. Midoriya pushed away Todoroki’s right arm out of the way and grabbed the headband at the very top. Ace jumped into the air and away from the shocked Todoroki and towards the oddly calm Izo.

Grabbing him and placing him back on top of his shoulders and handing him the headband.

“With just eleven seconds left, there’s an angry retrieval here, too!”

Ace and Izo landed “Son of a - Ace! You grabbed the wrong one this is five hundred!”

Ace’s eye twitched, “Oi you haven;t even done anything this entire game you little-”

“Oh no! Team Midoriya and team Ace didn’t retrieve the ten million points!”

Ace ran towards the ice users team hand coated in haki again making sure to avoid dark shadow who had been sent to attack as well as Kaminari’s electricity. Ace then launched Izo towards Todoroki noticing Bakugou who had just appeared as well as Izuku who had been launched by Uraraka Izo reached forwards to try and grab something.

“TIME UP! That’s the end of the second round, the cavalry battle!” Izo collided into Todoroki and his team as he was already in the motion.

“Oh. Sorry.” Izo pushed himself up and offered to help up the fallen Todoroki who refused and pushed himself up.

Ace looked over at Eijirou’s team where they were looking concerningly at Bakugou who laid face down on the ground. Walking over Ace stood next to Eijirou, “Is he um, is he okay?”

The blonde began to pound the ground with his fist reminding Ace of himself when he was a kid.

“Now, let’s take a look at the top five teams right away!” As Mic announced this he pointed at the teams each who had gathered back up together, “In first place, Team Todoroki! In second place, Team Bakugou! In third place, Team Ace!”

Ace turned towards Izo, “You know he probably calls us team Ace because I’m his favorite student. I mean I am passing his class with flying colors!”

Izo glared at the fire man and punched his shoulder.

“In fourth place, Team Test- Huh? What is? Team Shinso!? When did you come from behind?! In fifth place, Team Midoriya!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thatch stared at his two brothers who were celebrating as if Ace hadn’t just popped up out of nowhere. “P-Pops! Can I go down there!? I gotta see Ace!”

Whitebeard let out a deep laugh as his son babbled on next to him about wanting to talk to their youngest family member. “Of course Thatch why don’t you give him one of these nachos hm? We don’t need all of them. Plus him and Izo need to celebrate.”

“These four teams will advance… To the final round! Now we will be taking an hour’s break for lunch before we start the afternoon activities! Oi Eraser head, let’s go grab some food.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace and Izo walked very quickly towards the break area Ace because he was starving while Izo was texting a certain cook to sneak in and meet up with them.

Ace and Izo entered the lunch room to find the rest of Class A in the room seeing as Ace had insisted Izo meet Eijirou, “Man Eijirou is my little brother he is so shy too, he tries really hard though and he is super badass you should see him when we train kid goes crazy!”

Sitting down at the table Ace gestured Eijirou to come sit down next to him Kaminari and Sero joined and the five of them sat together. As Ace walked towards the fridge that he had put his sack lunch in when the door opened again, “Who are you?” Ace heard Kaminari question the newcomer causing Ace to turn away from the fridge a sandwich half in his hand as he turned.

A soft thud echoed through the room as Ace stared at the boy who was smiling with tears in the corners of his eyes. Stumbling at first Ace walked over to Thatch and hugged the man who became his first friend when he was still an enemy on Whitebeard’s ship. “Thatch god, you owe me a damn sandwich, fuck. Thatch I- What the hell are you wearing?”

Thatch pulled away and looked down at his shirt, “Hm? This is my Crimson Riot shirt. Have you heard of him? He is kinda old school but even Oyaji says he was cool as all hell back in the day!”

Ace pulled away from the man, “You traitor.”


	10. Chapter 9. Short reunion and a whole lot of fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Izo liked to think they were pretty damn good at fighting and yet the real thing that unerved them was the creep threatening Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)Izuku Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinso  
2)Shoto Todoroki vs Hanta Sero  
3)Denki Kaminari vs Mina Ashido  
4)Ibara Shiozaki vs Fumikage Tokoyami  
5)Tenya Iida vs Mei Hatsume   
6)Yuga Aoyama vs Izo  
7)Portgas D. Ace vs Momo Yaoyorozu  
8)Eijirou Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu  
9)Katsuki Bakugo vs Ochaco Uraraka  
here is the list of fights btw some changes ha

Ace stood at a dead end with Thatch and Izo standing in front of him, “Thatch did you grab any food? I’m starving, after all it has been a very emotional day.”

Ace and Thatch turn towards Izo their faces showing how annoyed they are at the man’s dry tone. “What the fuck is wrong with you man. I literally thought you were all gone forever I honestly thought I was going insane I mean the odds that you guys would be alive at the same time I came back is very little. Honestly this really doesn’t make sense.”

Thatch let out a very faint chuckle as he handed the ranting man child a sandwich, “Here I brought it from home I was originally going to give it to Izo but you seem to be needing it more.”

Ace let out a tired sigh and unwrapped the chicken sandwich and took a quick bite, “fuck Thatch this was supposed to be a serious moment and then you just hand me this delicious damn sandwich and I lost every serious thought.” The three of them laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation they were in.

The three brothers laughed as they walked in together aimlessly around the halls jabbing at each other as they caught up on their new and old lives. The brothers said bye to Thatch who walked back towards the actual audience and began walking up the stairs that Ace was certain lead to the fighting area.

“Eijirou just steps out of the bathroom and he was missing like half of hi- Hell Izo watch where you’re going!” Ace stopped his story and grabbed Izo’s arm to jerk him back and stop him from bumping into the large man who was coming down the steps. Looking up at the absurdly tall man Ace’s attention was immediately drawn towards the fire beard and mustache that adorned the man’s face and spread to his chest and arms as well as his boots apparently. 

Izo stared up at the flaming hero, “Hey you’re Endeavour right? The second highest pro hero next to All might you called your quirk hellflame right? Even though really you just manifest fire still cool and all but honestly when I first heard Hellflame I thought like fire that summoned like skeletons, a bit of my fault honestly but still! A bit of false advertisement but whatever, anyway I am Fukukado Izo and this is Kirishima Ace. Ace actually has a quirk very simi-” Izo’s promotion attempt was interrupted when he seemed to notice the uncomfortable sort of stare down between Ace and the pro hero. 

Ace’s face went from blank to pure excitement to annoyance, “Okay dude not gonna lie liked your beard thing but like why the hell are you staring at me like that got a hard on or something? Cause that would be creepy for a lot of reasons first of all you are my sort of friend slash enemies dad also I’m like sixteen you creep.” Izo and Thatch both blanched at Ace’s tone towards the famous hero.

After another moment of blank silence Ace let out a huff and grabbed Izo and moved to walk around the man. Once approaching the doors to the students seats the fire hero spoke to them.

“I hope you don’t believe you are better than my Prodigy Kirishima.” Ace barely spared him a glance before pulling himself and his brother through the door.

Ace and Izo walked in confused silence as they walked to the already formed groups of their fellow students bringing Izo and himself to stand next to Eijirou letting out a cough he addressed the younger redhead, “Hey Eijirou we miss anything?”

The redhead whipped his head around to face the pair who had showed up almost 5 minutes late, “Jeez Ace, yeah you did miss something they just finished explaining our next round. How do you somehow always miss the explanations? Anyways we are basically doing one on one fighting the thing is on the jumbo-tron you’re the seventh fight against Momo. And Ojiro and this kid from class B withdrew from the competition.”

Ace looked up at the jumbo-tron, “Ha you have to fight the steel guy, I’m sure you’ll win dude.” 

Before Eijirou could say anything about the blatant compliment Present Mic’s voice drowned out any other sound in the area, “All right! Let’s leave the tournament aside for a momentary interlude! Let’s have fun with the recreation! First is the scavenger hunt!” 

A noise of excitement from behind Ace caused him to turn around and see Uraraka, Tsu, Hagakure and Mina were jumping in the air with Jiro sitting next to them and Momo standing a little to the side, the most noticeable thing being their matching cheerleader outfits. 

Walking quickly to the group he immediately went to Momo who seemed a bit frazzled with everything, “Hey what’s up with the um outfit? You okay?” Everyone began running towards the scavenger cards except Momo and Ace. “Hey come on wanna head back in and hang out? We got a fight soon gotta plan how to beat me yeah?” Momo let out a quiet chuckle and nodded as the two began to walk back in with a few of their fellow classmates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace handed Momo a couple of chip bags before laying on the couch in her waiting room, “Man how come my room doesn't have a couch it doesn’t even have a tv. Hey think we can watch some of the other sports festivals?” Ace reached over and grabbed the remote flipping through the channels.

Momo softly cleared her throat, “Ace I hope you know I see you as a very close friend to me and that I am going to try my hardest to win this fight. I hope you don’t hold it against me.”

Ace stared at the girl in front of him before cracking a small smile, “Hey no need to be so serious, I hope you give it your all! Besides of course you’re my friend. Although if you hope to beat me you better eat up you said you need fat to make stuff yeah? I bet you can at least stand against me for a bit!” Ace ended his spiel with a large grin towards the shy girl. “Anyway lets see if we can see the third years I heard they give the best show. Hey so what was up with the cheerleading costume anyway?”

Momo’s smile slipped for a second before she replaced it with a smaller one, “Oh um Mineta and Kaminari tricked us and said we were supposed to do a cheerleading dance so I made all of us costumes. Although guess it was all just a waste.”

“Well that's shitty of them man. Whatever forget them do you want to watch the second or third years?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco was very tired he had been punched and stabbed and while it took less than a second to heal it still hurt like a son of a bitch and it was getting annoying. It didn’t help that the only family that was watching was Haruta and Sal who would boo absurdly loudly thanks to Sal’s quirk anytime Marco was mentioned.

Marco had just won his second match the fight lasting about 8 minutes Marco having gained three stab wounds from the iron rods the kid had shot into him. Even though they were healed the spots still ached somewhat like a shadow pain. Sitting in the sitting area for the class 2-A and grabbed his phone from his friend who he had handed it to with a quick ‘Thanks Hikaru’ he looked through his notification seeing a couple of good luck texts from some friends and family as well as a couple of the opposite from Sal and Thatch.

Marco sighed as he saw a text from Izo something about a surprise if he wins. He could only hoped that he wouldn’t have to endure the man’s cooking attempts with a forced smile yet again. letting out a cough Marco rested his head on his hands and watch the fights below him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace walked up to the class A seating area having missed the first couple fights, Momo having left as soon as it was announced the first fight was about to start. Sitting next to Tokoyami Ace poked the bird man, “Hey I miss anything cool?”

The emo boy barely turned his head to the fire user, “Midoriya fought Hitoshi Shinso who can apparently control the wills of people, Midoriya somehow was able to valiantly fight off the man. Todoroki ended his fight with Sero in less than a minute with a wall of ice and Mina and Kaminari have been fighting for about two minutes now I actually should be leaving soon seeing as my fight is soon.” Tokoyami somehow managed to speak slowly yet quick at the same time as he stood and left the area. 

Ace sighed before looking at the fighting area below them. Mina and Kaminari were giving a very interesting show Kaminari getting close to hitting her but Mina jumping quickly to avoid it. Kaminari however seemed to slip up for a second causing Mina to push him towards a puddle of her acid hopefully a less um acidic type. He seemed to completely lose his balance as he slid out of the circle.

Present Mic’s voice announced loudly of Mina’s victory although it was slightly overpowered by the crowds cheering.

There was just a second or two before Mic was announcing the next fight, “Now introducing the Assassin from class B! Pretty things have thorns you know! From the hero course it’s Ibara Shiozaki! Versus- The boy with both offense and defense in one body! The dark samurai accompanied by dark shadow! From the hero course Fumikage Tokoyami!” 

“Um are we not going to talk about the whole assassin bit like what? Has she killed people? I mean I get it but damn. Bakugou you know what I mean right?” Bakugou sent an annoyed side glare at the boy seated behind him, “Exactly.”

Kaminari walked into the area and slumped down behind Ace, “Damn I really thought I was going to win. At least I got to show off a bit. Hey Ace nervous about your fight against Momo?”

Ace sent an annoyed glance at the blonde before curtly responding, “hm not really.” Ace stood up and walked out of the class A area over to the class B seating area.

Silently walking into the area he slumped over to Izo’s seat and slouched over the chair he was sitting in the back next to the silver haired kid who was fighting against Eijirou later. “I’m totally going to beat that copy cat from class A!”

Ace pushed his head forward between the pair, “Hm I doubt it, Eijirou is really strong besides you’re the copycat.”

The silver haired boy jumped back a bit while Izo let out a low hum, “I don’t know about that Ace I mean Tetsutetsu is pretty strong he could probably hold against Haruta in a fight.”

Ace turned a questioning gaze towards Tetsutetsu, “I mean sure but he’s got nothing on Eijirou I mean I have basically trained the kid personally.”

Izo huffed out a quick snort, “Oh no you better be scared Tetsutetsu after all the oh so great Por- fuck what was it, Kirishima D. Ace trained Eijirou you better hide!”

Ace was unable to respond before Midnight’s voice interrupted them, “Ibara Shiozaki, out of bounds! Fumikage Tokoyami advances to the second round!”

Ace’s cheers were a bit out of place among the solemn class B. “Oh sorry.” jumping over the empty seats to be in the row with Izo and Tetsutetsu Ace laid down across three of the seats his head on the arm of Izo’s chair, “Wake me up before your fight will you? I haven’t had a nap all day and these meds freaking suck.” Without waiting for a response Ace slipped into a dreamless nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izo was so ready to fight this Aoyoma kid he had shaken Ace so he could wake up from his nap and was entering the fighting circle, “From Class B of the hero course enters the self proclaimed samurai and guns men Fukukado Izo! Versus- Yuga Aoyoma from the hero course class A!”

The blonde winked at him once Present Mic finished announcing them, “Bonjour!”

Izo sighed and pulled out his wakizashi out from it’s holster prepared to fight said blonde.

“Now why don’t we get going!? Sixth match begin!”

Izo dashed in front of the blonde making sure to turn his body to the side slightly to avoid the laser coming his way. Making sure to use the dull side of his sword Izo hit the blonde in his upper chest making sure to use the force to push the blonde laser using student closer to the edge of the ring. Before Aoyoma could get another hit in Izo quickly attacked him hit after hit until the blonde was pushed out of the circle before he could comprehend the first attack from the samurai. 

The crowd was quiet for a second before a couple of lone cheers built up to the entire coliseum cheering Midnight’s voice cutting through the cheers, “Yuga Aoyoma out of bounds! Fukukado Izo moves to the second round!” walking back through the entrance he came in he passed by his favorite pyromaniac.

“Hey good luck Ace better win and make everyone proud.”

Ace flashed a large smile and clapped Izo’s shoulder before beginning his way to the entrance, “Hey I don’t need luck I mean come on it’s me!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Entering is the fire maniac from class A of the hero course, Kirishima Ace! Versus- All-purpose Creation! She was admitted through the recommendations, so her abilities are certified! From the hero course, Momo Yaoyorozu! Seventh match Start!”

Ace rushed forwards towards his unprepared friend jumping into the air when he was near her he spun his body around as he jumped over her to face her back, “Momo you gotta chill out man you’re taking too long.” Aiming a punch at her back Momo turned at the last second and blocked it with a shield but the power behind the punch pushed her back almost ten feet before she was able to stop and regain her balance.

Ace smirked as Momo created a long thin pole which she charged at him with a practiced skill. Although Ace had to admit he honestly felt bad for her when she swung at him and the fire went through him. Turning quickly he hit the girl in the face before kicking at her stomach and pushing her back the last few feet until she was out of bounds. “Momo Yaoyorozu out of bounds! Kirishima Ace moves onto the second round!”

Ace walked over to Momo and held out his hand to help her up from her sitting form. “Hey good job man you did pretty good!” Momo took the hand after a second of stunned silence and stood up.

Momo stared at Ace with a quietly upset face before letting out a soft smile, “Yes thank you Ace it was a rather interesting fight. Good job!” Ace swung his arm around the shorter girl as they walked out of the arena. As they exited the area he ran into Eijirou who was about to enter his own fight.

Ace wished his younger brother good luck although he stated it wasn’t needed before they walked to the infirmary so that Momo could get checked up just in case of any injuries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace and Momo got into the infirmary right as the TV in the set up office announced the fight, “Versus- Manly and passionate hardening! From the hero course, it’s Kirishima Eijirou!” said redhead showed obvious excitement at the fight to come before noticing the similar intros.

“Even our intro are the same?” Ace gave a look of concern at the sight of his little brother looking so defeated at the fact that his first fight was with someone so similar.

The two boys rushed each other quirks activated as they shared hits at almost the exact same speed and force. “Damn Eijirou is going to be all pissed if he loses.” the two punched each other in the face one last time before they fell down although Eijirou seemed to stumble for a few seconds longer before falling forwards out of what seemed to be a lack of energy left.

“The two guys with the same quirks! Kirishima versus Tetsutetsu! A head-to-head fistfight! The winner is-!”

Midnight walked towards the two boys both unconscious, “Both contestants down! It’s a draw! In the case of a draw, after they recover, the winner will be recovered by a simple competition, like arm wrestling!”

Ace seemed to stare at the screen in unhidden anger, “Eh!? That’s bull Eijirou was standing the longest he should have won!” Ace walked towards the door and started to walk towards the entrance where Eijirou and Tetsutetsu should be carted in to the infirmary. 

Watching as the doors opened to reveal the tiny robots carrying the boys in Ace began to walk next to Eijirou back towards the infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace sat next to Eijirou who had finally woken up and was drinking some water while standing next to the entrance waiting for Bakugou and Uraraka’s fight to finish.

The two stood up as they faintly heard the announcing of Bakugou as the winner before Bakugou stomped out of the area.

Kirishima stood straight and walked out the doors straight to the small table where Tetsutetsu was already situated. The two didn’t wait for Present Mic’s go to start their arm wrestling. “The draw from the eighth match of Tetsutetsu and Kirishima! The winner of their arm wrestling match will decide who moves on to the second round! The winner is- “

“Winner Kirishima! He advances to the second round!”

Ace cheered from the doorway which he had peeked so he could watch the match. Ace bit back a particularly loud laugh as Kirishima offered a hand to the silver haired man both of them looking rather, um, manly.

Ace laughed as the two walked back out side by side out towards the proud Ace.

“Hey good job you two. You too Tetsutetsu, although I will never admit it to Izo, you were pretty badass against Eijirou over here.” Ace slapped the back of the two’s shoulders as the trio walked out passing by Mina who they wished luck on her fight. “Hey wait who are you fighting?”

“Hm? Oh I’m fighting that samurai guy Izo! Wish me luck!”

Ace let out a grimace, she was going to need more than just luck.


	11. Chapter 10. Ace Did Not Sign Up To Be Everyone's Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace didn't understand how he became the proud older brother of the problem children in class A but honestly he really took it in stride.

Izo and Mina were probably a bad match in a fight honestly. Mina was quick but she tended to shoot acid at the ground when fighting at least at first and Izo was known for his speed and balance. Mina however was quick at adapting she honestly reminded Ace of Luffy when fighting strategies came to mind. Izo however was quick to study and plan so honestly Ace didn’t think Mina have a chance against him but who knows maybe she catches a break.

“Mina Ashido is unconscious! Fukukado Izo moves on to the next round!” 

Eijirou looked up at the TV they had been ignoring in surprise that his friend had lost while Ace kept talking to recovery girl, “So like have you ever had to reconnect like an arm or something? Do you have actual medical training or is your quirk just li-”

Eijirou pushed Ace’s arm gaining the older brother’s attention, “Hey Ace what’s up with that Izo dude you were hanging out with? Does he have like a speed quirk or something? Present Mic never explained his quirk either.”

Ace looked at the screen where Midoriya and Todoroki were entering, “Huh? Oh I don’t know I never asked honestly I just assumed he was quirkless.”

Tetsutetsu looked at the two an amused look on his face, “Izo isn’t quirkless but he doesn't have a physical quirk or anything, normally I would tell you but Izo always likes to have a leg up on the competition and it looks like Ace is going to be his competition pretty soon. Speaking of we should probably head back up to the stadium and Ace you probably need to go get ready.”

Ace looked at the TV and saw that he was apparently scheduled to fight against Izo after Midoriya and Todoroki’s fight. Sighing he stood and walked out the room getting a wish of good luck and walked towards his entrance. 

Arriving at the giant door Ace peeked the door open to see Midoriya had about 10 broken fingers some looking worse than others while Todoroki seemed to decide now was the best time to try and cremate the green haired student. Ace stuck his head out the door a little more ice and fire passing through his head as he watched the debris settle. “Damn I thought he didn’t fight with his fire. What the hell did Midoriya say.”

Todoroki and Midoriya stood still Todoroki’s left side ablaze while he began to speak to Midoriya, “I want… to be a hero too!” Ace felt a smile slip out as he saw the excitement in Todoroki’s face for the first time in who knows how long.

The happy moment however was interrupted when the yelling of a certain fire creep was heard, “Shoto! Have you finally accepted yourself!? That’s it good! It all starts from here for you! With my blood you will surpass me… You will fulfill my desire!”

Ace felt pissed honestly. He didn’t know anything about Todoroki and his father’s relationship but going off of Todoroki’s sudden tense body language Ace could tell he didn’t appreciate the … support. So Ace did the second thing he could think of and cheered as loud as he could for the half colored boy.

Ace finally calmed down in his cheers to catch the last of Todoroki’s comment, “Don’t blame me for what happens next.” The next events happened very quickly. Midoriya charged at Todoroki who froze the ground yet again before charging Midoriya. Cementoss began putting up walls at the last second. However Todoroki and Midoriya broke through the cement causing thousands of debris to fly through the air. Ace felt multiple piece of cement big and small fly through his body as he continued to stare.

He watched as Midnight stood up and watched as the smoke cleared the area to reveal Midoriya who was slumped over and out of bounds as well as Todoroki who was staring in unhidden shock with half his shirt burned off. “M-Midoriya is out of bounds! Todoroki advances to the third round!”

After a few seconds Todoroki began to walk to the door Ace was poking out of making eye contact with the other fire user he was surprised by the wide and oddly proud smile. “Heya Todoroki! Good job back there I mean shit man like That was pretty cool! Although you should know Fire users really shouldn’t wear shirts for me it’s more of a personal thing but you actually burn your shirts so like… You know?” 

Todoroki was quiet for a second before letting out a small smile, “Thank you Kirishima.”

Ace let out a much larger smile and laughed, “Hey don’t call me that it’s Ace! Also no need to thank me just pointing out the obvious. Oh if you go by the nurses office can you see if Mina is still asleep Izo did a number on her. Gotta go wish me luck!”

Todoroki walked away as Ace was announced outside in the Colosseum. Walking out Ace was surprised that the area had been fixed completely. Walking to the middle he met with Izo who was listening to Present Mic’s announcing, “ Kirishima Ace!- Versus Self proclaimed samurai Fukukado Izo!”

“Twelfth match begin!”

Izo and Ace smiled at each other as they began to sort of circle each other, “Hey Ace how come I’m the ‘self proclaimed samurai’? Like that Tokoyami one was the ‘dark samurai’ and he didn’t even use a sword like what the fuck?”

Ace scrunched his face up in thought, “Want me to ask?” Seeing Izo’s annoyed face Ace grinned before turning his back to the Samurai and yelling up to the box where Aizawa and Present Mic sat, “Hey teach! How come you always call Izo a self proclaimed samurai? He even has a sw-” Ace jumped to the left narrowly avoiding Izo’s swipe with his wakizashi.

Ace gave an amused look at the short boy, “Hey that’s kinda rude don’t you think? I ask a question for you and you try and cut me in half!”

Aizawa’s voice came in through the speaker system, “Kirishima Ace has the ability to be fire allowing him to avoid any physical attacks although it is odd he decided to dodge the swipe from Izo’s sword.”

Present Mic’s loud voice joined in on Aizazwa’s commentary, “Fukukado Izo from class B has the quirk called Analyzation which helps him to examine his opponent and allows his eyes to see very far! Fukukado got in do to recommendations thanks to his family and connections to multiple pro heros!”

Izo jumped towards Ace lacing his sword with haki as the fire user shot a stream of fire out of his hand, “Kagero!”

Izo made sure to jump over the thin stream of fire so that he landed in front of Ace when the fire stopped swiping at his lower chest cutting deep enough it wouldn’t cause permanent damage.

“Ow! Son of a bitch Izo!” Watching as the young samurai jumped back a few feet Ace aims finger guns at his opponent, “Higan!” more than half of the fire bullets hit Izo shooting into his shoulders as he ran towards Ace putting Haki up a second too late to block the fire. Aiming a punch at Izo’s face Ace put up his own haki on his fist and chest sensing that Izo was trying to cut him again in the upper chest.

The two met with a loud clash as Izo pushed his swords into Ace’s skin while Ace landed a harsh punch on Izo’s face. Quickly while Izo was distracted Ace kicked his left leg up to kick Izo in the stomach lacing his leg in haki and fire cause the man to be pushed back almost eight feet stopping right before getting out of bounds. Smiling at thee raven haired boy in front of him. He cut throw the air multiple times basically throwing sword slices at the fire man charging at him.

Ace brought his arm back before throwing lances made of fire, “Shinka: Shiranui!” Izo weaved his way forward and threw the lances before drawing his sword back.

The two began to run towards each other Ace building up a similar amount of fire in his hand while Izo coated his sword in haki and brought it to meet the Hikan.

“Hikan!”

The coliseum seemed to stand still before Ace and Izo both flew backwards at rapid speeds both of them hitting the walls outside of the bounds of the ring.

Neither of the brothers seemed to care that their fight was technically over and stood up to get back into the fight before Midnight stopped them. “Both contestants out of bounds! It is a draw! As we already know our draw breaker shall be an arm wrestling match!”

The two brothers stared at each other in annoyance. “Wait seriously? We could just keep fighting neither of us are passed out? Ugh this sucks.” Ace stated his annoyance while Izo just stayed silent.

The two walked back towards the middle of the area where Midnight was setting up the table again. The two stood on opposite sides and got ready for Present Mic to begin the ‘match’, “Twelfth draw breaking match begin!”

The two immediately coated their arms in haki as they began pushing each other Ace immediately had the upper hand as he had more muscle mass in his upper body. “Eh? They have both done the mysterious maneuver which allows their skin to turn a pitch black that seems to have allowed Fukukado to cut Ace!”

The two looked up at each other as they began to converse, “Anyway you totally owe me lunch I still haven’t eaten since breakfast and you ate my fucking sandwich.”

Ace’s eyebrow twitched as Izo got a bit more leverage in, “Hey watch your language children watch this! Also it wasn’t yours Thatch gave it to me you brat!”

Izo pushed harder at Ace’s comment, “Who the hell are you calling a brat I’m like six years older than you!”

Ace and Izo glared as they pushed the rest of their strength into the ‘battle’ Ace let out a yell before pushing Izo’s arm down thus winning the ‘match’.

“And the winner is Kirishima Ace! He shall Move on to the third round!”

Izo groaned as he walked out with Ace before turning and commenting to him, “Hey wait that was my third match but it was your second what the hell?”

Ace shrugged and kept walking, “You’re just mad that you lost. Wanna come check on Mina with me? We gotta patch up your injuries anyway.”

Izo’s eyebrow twitched before he hit the boy’s shoulder, “Hey you’re the one with like four sword slashes in you!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace was sitting next to Mina’s bed as he watched Iida and Tokoyami’s interesting fight. One would immediately assume that Tokoyami would win yet Iida seemed to beat Tokoyami’s dark shadow in speed and was using that to his advantage. Ace turned to the door as it peaked open to reveal familiar spiky red hair, “Oh hey Eijirou what’s up? You got your fight with Bakugou next right?”

Eijirou nodded and sat next to Ace, “Yeah I was just heading over to wait but wanted to make sure you were all good.” 

Ace laughed and hit Eijirou’s back, “Ha of course I am Izo couldn’t seriously hurt me! Anyway, good luck in your fight do your best!” Eijirou smiled and gave Ace a thumbs up as he walked out of the room.

Sighing Ace turned back to the TV in time for Midnight to announce Iida as the winner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting next to Izo he leaned over to try and see who Izo was texting, “Hey who is Sal?”

Izo didn’t even look away from the text he was writing, “Oh Sal is one of Thatch’s brothers.”

“Huh it didn’t even occur to me that Thatch would have siblings just assumed he was an only child again. Do you have siblings? I mean you’ve already met my brother.”

Finally sending his text Izo looked up at Ace, “Hm? Yeah I have a sister, Emi, she’s a teacher at Thatch’s school.”

Turning to the TV Ace watched as Eijirou slowly lost his energy and was starting to get hits from Bakugou. Ace watched solemnly as Bakugou was announced as the winner. “Oh damn I better go see if he’s good.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace and Eijirou sat in Ace’s waiting room Ace laying on the table while Eijirou sat in the chair next to the table. “Want me to beat his ass?” Ace talked nonchalantly while watching Iida and Todoroki fight on the screen.

“No He was actually a really good fighting partner it gave me a real good spar honestly. Besides you’ll win anyway you’re a badass.”

“Ha! Yeah I am a badass aren’t I!” Ace’s proud gloating was interrupted by the announcement of Todoroki winning. “Oh shit I gotta go! Bye!” 

Ace ran to the entrance and pushed the doors open obviously a bit late, “Oh! And our second contestant has finally entered so we can now begin the fight between the explosion boy himself Bakugou Katsuki! Versus- Fire maniac Kirishima Ace! Match sixteen! Begin!”

Bakugou pounced forwards using his explosions as a fuel to speed him closer to Ace. placing his hand in Ace’s face with a harsh yet quick explosion Ace laughed as his face turned into a haze of fire ignoring the hand Bakugou used to grab Ace’s arm and throw him towards the end of the ring. Stopping about two feet from the edge Ace stood up and let out a loud and slightly obnoxious laugh.

“Come on man! You already know I am made of fire try something new!”

Bakugou growled and rushed again at the raven haired man using both hands to try and catch Ace off guard. What he didn’t seem to realize was that Ace didn’t have to think about turning into fire it was an instinct he couldn’t control it was staying solid he had to think about.

Ace began to grow bored while Bakugou began to grow pissed off as Ace easily dodged his attacks or just let them pass through him. Letting out a very loud and very fake yawn, “God Bakugou what’s the point of this fight you just keep doing the same thing! Ugh whatever might as well end the fight now.”

Ace placed his fingers in a cross formation and shot a beam of fire in the shape of a cross at him, “Jujika!” Seeing the fire Bakugou grinned and jumped into the air out of the fire’s way.

Ace smiled and jumped into the air to follow him using his fire to keep him in the air for a moment, rushing towards Bakugou He brought his hand back and reeled it back flowing haki through it and meeting the palm of Bakugou who had an explosion popping through his palm.

The sound of the explosion was like nothing that had happened during this entire sports festival the noise that followed was the sound of two feet landing on the ground. As the smoke cleared out it showed Ace standing on the ground with an unconscious Bakugou in his arms. 

“Bakugou is unconscious! Kirishima Ace moves on to the final round!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace slowly walked to Todoroki’s waiting room and knocked on the door before opening the door. “Hey Todoroki excited for the fight? I mean you won’t win but with your fire you’ll get some good training in. Hey we should work on your fire side together! You said you don’t really use it right? I bet we could make real progress I could even teach you haki, by the way, what's up with your dad? He’s really creepy honestly. Sorry that's rude.”

Todoroki stared at his hands as Ace rambled on, “I don’t think I will be using my fire side again, right now I am very… confused on what to do right now Midoriya seemed to think it wasn’t my father’s power but it is. Yet I still used it to win the fight against Midoriya.”

Ace laughed slightly at worried fifteen year old boy going to stand behind him and resting a hand on his shoulder, “Todoroki I understand not wanting to be associated with your father but… this power? It isn’t something your father took from himself to give to you. It’s just you.”

Todoroki sat in silence for a moment, “That is scarily similar to what Midoriya said to me. I wish you luck in our fight  Kirishima.”

Ace sighed and walked out of the room before saying over his shoulder, “It’s Ace.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace starred as Todoroki stood across from him about 12 feet between the two, “it’s finally the last battle of the U.A. High School Sports Festival! The top of the first years will be decided with this one match! The final so to speak! From the hero course, Shoto Todoroki! Versus- Also from the hero course, Kirishima Ace! Both having the power of fire with a dash of ice from Todoroki I’m sure this battle is going to get heated! Now- Start!”

Todoroki immediately sent out giant glacier resembling walls of ice towards Ace who turned his body into fire as he walked through the glaciers sending flares of fire all around him to evaporate the ice around him into a thick fog. Halfway through Ace began to run building his signature move in his hand, “Hikan!”

Todoroki moved to the left and made a giant wall of thick Ice as he sent jagged lances of ice at the raven haired man.

“Hey I got a thing for lances too! Watch! Shinka: Shiranui!” the fire lances he aimed at Todoroki’s left side trying to force his hand. Todoroki moved to the right as quickly as he could, avoiding all but one lance which struck his right side burning and cutting the skin.

“Todoroki you have to use it you can’t be afraid of it!” Ace flipped over Todoroki and punched the boy’s back with a haki encoated fist. 

Todoroki bent over and basically flew over fifteen feet throwing up a wall of ice at the last second to keep from going out of bounds. Ace ran towards the ice user bringing his fingers into a gun shape, “Come one Todoroki you need to practice it isn’t a horrible thing it’s you!”

Todoroki let out an angry growl and made the floor ice with a quick stomp of his foot. Ace however in his rush to attack the boy didn’t notice this ice and because of this and his admittedly lowered guard he slipped on the ice and landed face down. Todoroki took advantage and aimed a punch at Ace’s face with an ice coated fist.

Ace however used his haki to sense the white haired boy and grabbed his left side arm and threw him out of the bounds causing him to hit the wall. 

Midnight quickly announced Ace as the winner Present Mic commented on the harrowing fight while Ace just smiled and stared at his own left hand smiling at the burn marks on his hand. He had kept his hand solid as he threw the boy to make sure he didn’t slip Todoroki through his hand. Walking up to the barely conscious boy ace lifted Todoroki up and helped him stand by letting him lean on him before whispering to him, “Hey, maybe it was only a little bit but that fire you used to burn my hand… That’s progress. Don’t forget my offer about the training by the way.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace stood on the first place podium Todoroki and Bakugou standing at his right and left sides respectfully, The three of them had just come up from the floor Todoroki silently and blankly looking at the ground while Bakugou had his arms crossed with a clearly pissed off look. Suddenly they hear a very loud and very familiar laugh of All Might. The hero jumped down from the top of the coliseum into the field.

The hero announced as he jumped down how he was going to be presenting the medals for the ceremony at the same time Midnight announced him which cause a bit of awkward silence as Midnight apologized for talking over him.

“Now then, All Might, Please present the medals, starting with third place.” Midnight handed All Might the medals and walked towards Bakugou. “Young Bakugou, congratulations on this mighty vi-”

Bakugou let out a loud bark, “Shut up! I don’t have a victory I lost!” Bakugou growled as the hero tried to place the medal on him the struggling cause the medal to land in his mouth.

All Might then moved on to Todoroki standing in second place. “Young Todoroki, congratulations.” The hero placed the silver medal on the bowed boys neck, “I assume there is a reason you didn’t use your left side in the final?”

“I had an opportunity during my match with Midoriya, but then I became unsure about myself. I think I understand a little of why you are so interested in him. Although Ace did try and encourage my usage as well, it was eerily similar to Midoriya… I wanted to be a hero like you. But I didn’t think it was right to be the only one to break away. There is still something I must settle.”

“The look on your face is completely different from before.” All Might gave Todoroki a hug and whispered something in his ear that Ace couldn’t quite hear.

Standing back to his full height All Might approached Ace staring down at the black haired boy. “Young Ace, congratulations on your many victories throughout this entire tournament. I hope you know I am very proud of the feats you showed today.” Placing the gold medal on Ace All Might pulled him in for a hug, “Congratulations once again young Ace!”

Turning away and facing the rest of the first years, “Well, they were the winners this time! But listen here! Anyone here could have ended up on these podiums. It’s just as you saw- Competing! Improving each other! And climbing even further! The next generation of heroes is definitely sprouting! So, I have just one more thing to say! Everyone, please say it with me! Ready, go- Thank you for your hard work!”

At the same time he said that everyone in the stadium yelled, “Plus Ultra!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Class A had changed back into their uniforms and sat in their classrooms listening vaguely to Aizawa explaining that they had school off. “I’m sure the pro heroes who watched the sports festival will want to recruit you, but we will consolidate everything when you get back. So rest well and look forward to that.”

Ace stood up and walked to the class B doorway to see Izo waiting for him, “Hey come on we’re gonna stop by the second years area I got a surprise for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the rest of the fights


	12. Chapter 11. Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco had a full life but there was something different when it came to Ace

Ace and Marco sat on the deck of the Moby Dick as they waited for Izo to come back with the colored ink for the rest of Ace’s tattoo.

Marco stared at the nearly finished tattoo on Ace’s back the purple part had already been filled in and all that was left was the white for the mustache and teeth. “You know it’s a good thing you didn’t put it on your chest would have had to call you a copycat.” Ace let out a sharp laugh as he turned his head to look at the blonde.

“Hey, my tattoo is much more cooler than yours Marco. I mean I get that you got one of the first tattoos but it needs some more flair to match mine.”

“You mean much cooler. And besides everyone knows the simpler the better.”

Thatch snorted as he sat on the railing beside them, “Marco you’re the reason Ace sucks at phrases I don’t understand how you can forget such easy phrases.”

Marco looked up at the chef in a pissed off manner, “Hey fuck off I said it correctly, douchebag. What do you want anyway?”

Thatch and Ace laughed at the annoyed first mate, “Oh Izo said he would grab me some paprika and chicken I decided to wait and I found you informing Ace of fake phrases.”

Ace grabbed Marco’s hand knowing without having to look at the blonde that he was getting annoyed at the intruding commander. “Oh leave him alone Thatch, I mean it isn’t a fake phrase when it makes sense. Anyway where the hell is that tiny samurai?”

Thatch pretended like he didn’t see the connected hands as he looked out to the island, “Hey what’s the likelihood that Izo is being chased by a very nice cake-loving group of people?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco laid in bed a blanket pulled to just above his belly button and his left hand threading through a sleeping Ace’s hair with his right hand tracing the newly healed tattoo.

Turning to the sudden loud noise next to him he quickly answered the den den mushi. “Hello?” his voice was quiet and jagged seeing as it was rather late.

“Marco, son, I was wondering if you would come down to the meeting room real quick I know it’s late but we needed everyone to be here and Jozu was busy until now.”

Marco sighed before agreeing and asking for a minute hanging up the phone Marco looked at the snoring man on top of him and carefully pushed him off and got out of bed. Putting on some clothes and an open shirt Marco opened the door and headed to the meeting room, careful to close the door softly.

Walking into the room Marco took his seat to the right of Pops.

“So now that everyone is here we need to discuss the open position of second commander. Kaede has brought a list of people who the second division has favored to be the commander and have the skills to lead the navigation division.”

Kaede, the representative for the second division, stood and opened the folder in front of him to reveal a list with four names. “First is Marshall D. Teach he has seniority and is well-liked however he doesn’t have as much fighting skill as others. Second is Hiroko, who has been with us for about three years and has shown incredible fighting skills and has some good mapping skills however not many of the second division are very… okay with the idea of him being division commander. Third is Portgas D. Ace our own rookie who has been officially with us for about five months, although really he has been with us for about a year. Ace has great fighting skills and has very good relations with the rest of the second divisions and his mapping skills are probably the best our crew has had in a very long time if not ever. Fourth is Saito Isamu, he is very well rounded he is a good fighter and has good mapping skills as well as good relations with the division members.”

Marco looked around the table seeing how Izo and Thatch both looking interested both of them looking at each other and making weird faces to each other. “Alright well we shall go around the table and talk about who you believe should be the commander and we shall try and make all questions answered. Would anyone have any questions before?”

There was silence after Pops finished speaking before Kingdew cleared his throat to speak, “How do we know that Ace won’t betray us what if he is just in for the long haul, I , I’m not saying that Ace is untrustworthy but he did spend the better half of a year trying to kill Pops. I just want to know if it would be safe to have him as commander. I want to know if he is in for the long haul, I admittedly haven’t spent much time with him so I just need to hear someone besides you Pops vouch for him.”

Everyone looked around before their gazes almost immediately landed on Thatch who was wearing a very pissed off look, “Listen Dew I get that you haven’t gotten to know Ace but I have spent time with him since he first got on this ship! If anything Ace is the most qualified that kid was offered to be a warlord and turned it down after just a few months of being known, not only that he made a great and perfectly detailed map of an island without anyone telling him to he wasn’t even in the second division or on our crew yet. He made the map in less than twenty minutes and he hasn’t done anything against us ever since his assassination attempts started to dwindle. Dew if you respect my opinion then I hope you can believe in my opinion of Ace.”

Kingdew nodded after a moment both of them sitting down. Izo raised his hand “Kaede, I was wondering, you didn’t mention Teach’s mapping skills?”

Kaede looked sheepish for a moment before answering, “I don’t believe Teach has ever drawn up a map before at least not for us.”

A few whispers went down the table. “If we don’t have any more questions we will start the vote, Haruta please keep track of everyone's votes, Izo you will start first and we will go down.”

Izo quietly yet firmly answered with one word, “Ace.”

Then Fossa, “Ace.”

Then Jiru, “Isamu.”

Eventually, the vote got to Marco being the last vote and having two votes as he is the first mate, “Portgas D. Ace yoi.”

Pops turned to Haruta to see what the final voting score was, “Teach has two votes, Hikaro has three, Isamu has four votes and Ace comes to a whopping ten votes.”

Pops let out a loud laugh before turning to Kaede, “Would you be willing to inform Ace in the morning of this decision just to make sure he accepts?”

“Of course Oyaji.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco walked back into his room to find Ace sitting at Marco’s desk drawing what looked to be one of his famous maps. “Hello yoi, when did you wake up?”

Ace let out a soft hum from where he sat not turning to look at the tired doctor, “Oh about five minutes ago I decided to go ahead and finish the map of the last island Kaede asked me to finish it as soon as possible.” 

Marco walked behind the shirtless male and rubbed his hands on Ace’s shoulders, “Ace you only slept for about two hours. You need more sleep tomorrow is gonna be a big day. Come on.” Ace looked up at the blonde and had a small smile on his face as he stared at his lover.

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” Standing up Ace wrapped his arms around Marco’s neck pushing his head into where Marco’s neck met his collarbone as he pressed a soft kiss on Marco’s chest.

“It’s a surprise yoi. I hope you don’t think you can convince me to tell you Ace.”

Ace smirked against his chest before turning his head up to look at Marco’s face, “Wanna bet?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco laughed with Thatch as the two watched Ace and Deuce participated in a very drunken arm-wrestling match which had Deuce cheating seeing as he had three people pushing his arm to help him win while Ace laughed and kept kicking the man under the table.

“Hey, that is your boyfriend man. You proud you chose the cheater of arm wrestling?”

Marco snorted a took a drink giving Thatch a wink and walked towards Isamu who was talking adamantly about missing reports from the fifth division.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace sat on the ground in a crisscross stance with Marco sitting about a foot in front of him, “You need to focus Ace, push out your will. Channel your anger grasp it and gain control.”

Ace stood up and huffed out in anger, “Fuck Marco I can’t control this stupid power. It’s bull I can do it when I am being attacked but I can’t do it when I try to. Goddammit!”

Marco stood and walked to the younger man who had the look of a defeated child. Knocking his shoulder into Ace’s playfully Marco passed him to the table where a cup of water was, handing the cup to Ace he waited until he finished his drink. “Are you ready to try again? After a bit, we can go steal some food from Vista.” Not waiting for Ace’s answer Marco pecked him on the lips and went back to where he sat before sitting and waiting for the blushing raven-haired man to sit back down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco was pissed. 

Ace wouldn’t listen to him he wouldn’t just wait a goddamn minute. He just had to run and fight when he was unstable. When he needed to have his family with him. When his family needed him. <strike>When Marco Needed Him.</strike>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco was happy and tired he was currently healing an old woman from the village yet again from her burns she got while making bread which she was so kind to share with him.

It has honestly been a very long time since he had seen such harsh burns, he almost didn’t believe it was from baking. Thinking about it the last time he saw burns this ugly and harsh was about seven years ago when Ace had accidentally burned Deuce during a spar. Ace had spent a week apologizing to Deuce Marco didn’t think he even used his fire once during the entire time.

Marco must have been smiling because the old woman turned to him with a smile as if she knew everything about him, “Who are you thinking about Dr. Marco?”

“Ha. Just an old lover.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco sat in his classroom waiting for the teacher to dismiss him wondering what surprise Izo had planned for him. Pulling out his phone he saw a text from Izo telling him to wait outside his classroom. Sighing Marco got up and put his books into his book bag looking at the gold medal hanging from his neck. Sighing Marco walked out of the classroom taking his medal off and turning it over in his hands. His foot still hurt from when the kid in class B had nearly cut it off he had gotten almost two-thirds of the way through before Marco was able to heal it. He was currently walking with a phantom limp as the nurse oh so cleverly stated as if he didn’t already know.

Standing next to the doorway Marco leaned against the wall and pulled out his phone to reply to a text from Pops who had already heard the news of him winning. Looking up he noticed Izo who was briskly walking up the stairs while basically dragging someone behind him. Izo seemed to see him at almost the same time and let go of the person he was dragging to yell out to him, “Oi! Marco look you guys match!”

Looking at the person who he had been dragging Marco stood up straighter and froze as he stared at the man who couldn’t be who he thought he was. But Izo wouldn’t play such a cruel joke on him he… he wouldn’t.

Before Marco could even decide anything he overtaken by the student jumping at him causing them both to fall over. “Marco! Fuck you shit I- Fuck!” 

Marco sat up pulling Ace with him the two sat with Ace practically in Marco’s lap his head crammed into the frozen man’s neck. “Ace?”

Ace looked up at the blonde tears pooled in the corners of his eyes even though he was trying his hardest to hold it back.

“Hey, you two wanna stand up? Maybe go somewhere more private than a school hallway?” Marco looked up at Izo and nodded standing up and helping Ace to his feet. “Come on, Marco’s house isn’t that far.”

The trio began the walk to the Edwards house Ace and Marco both holding onto each other as if the other would disappear as soon as they let go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting on the couch in the shared room of Marco and Thatch, Ace and Marco sat in comfortable silence. Neither of them wanting to break the silence content to just sit in each other’s embrace. Threading a hand through Ace’s hair Marco stared at the ceiling wondering how he had come into such good luck that Ace would be here with him again.

“So Izo tells me you have a little brother Eijirou was it?”

Ace looked up quickly a giant smile breaking out on his face as he began to ramble about his amazing little brother now and then interjecting about some other kids in his class, mainly Todoroki.

Smiling at the pyromaniac Marco listened to every word that came out of his mouth. That was how the two stayed as well until Izo and Thatch burst in with Haruta and Sal in tow complaining about how Sal and Thatch were cheating at some video game. Which ensued an excited Ace to try and tell them all about Eijirou roping Thatch in with the two’s shared interest in Crimson Riot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco laid in bed listening to Thatch’s snoring as he thought about everything. Ace had gone home about an hour or two ago saying his mom had texted him asking where he was since Ace had forgotten to mention where he was going.

The entire time Marco was playing back everything from when he met Ace to when he told him he loved him to when Ace was yelling about Teach even when he thanked them for loving him as if it was a chore. It just seemed like the end like he would never get to see him again and now… now Marco had him back he had him, his brothers, his Oyaji, everything.

He had his family.


	13. Chapter 12. Hero Names are Not That Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace never understood the big deal about picking your hero names, although Ace technically never picked his name.

Ace sat up from bed quickly chest and neck drenched in sweat as he panted to try and regain his breath. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed Ace place his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. _ The glare of Akainu as he twisted a seastone knife into Ace’s chest missing his heart by two or three inches. _ Standing up Ace staggered out of his room into the brightly lit hallway.

_ The disgusted look on Oyaji’s face as he watched Ace plead for him to help, to save him. _

Ace swung open the front door and walked out to sit on the porch taking deep gulps of the outside air.

_ Tears streamed down Ace’s face as Luffy and Sabo looked at him in disgust as he told them that his father was the biggest bastard in the world. Luffy and Sabo began to laugh and ridicule him for ever believing they could care for someone who shared the same blood as that monster. Soon Luffy turned angry as he yelled and questioned why Ace would try and trick them into loving them. _

“No… No! Luffy wouldn’t say that! Sabo wouldn’t say that!” Ace began to mutter to himself as he shook his head which was rested in his hands. He was too preoccupied to notice a pair of footsteps behind him.

_ Thatch cursed at Ace as he accused him of failing him how he had failed to get revenge for his death and for the disgrace done to Pops. h- _

“Ace? Sweetie? What are you doing out here? You’re going to catch a cold come on let’s go inside I’ll make you something to eat okay?” Ace stood up slowly and leaned into Ikue’s side.

Sitting on the barstool in front of the island in their Kitchen Ace stared blankly at the table in front of him pushing his hands into his hair as he tried his best not to hurt himself again knowing it would upset his mom.

Ikue sat next to Ace and placed a bowl of fruit loops in front of him as well as a glass of water. Softly grabbing his chin she slowly turned his face towards his. Her sight is immediately drawn to the blotchy red cheeks and the tears welled in his eyes, frowning Ikue wiped the tears away and smiled at her oldest, “Wanna watch a movie? Maybe some chocolate covered popcorn?” Ace nodded slightly knowing it would make his mom happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eijirou and Ace were walking to school when Ace made them stop outside of a rather large and sort of out of place looking house. Ace began walking to the oddly large door before ringing the doorbell causing Eijirou to snap out of his shock and rush back to his brother. “Ace! What the heck are you doing?”

Before Ace could answer the door is opened to reveal a very tall man who was at least ten feet tall, “Oh! Um hi, sir! Sorry, my brother seemed to de-”

Ace let out a loud cheer and barged past the man pulling Eijirou with him, “Oyaji! Where is everyone we’re going to be late, wait they didn’t leave without us right? Oh, by the way, this is Eijirou my little brother!” Eijirou stared in confusion as Ace called this strange man Oyaji as well as the fact that he introduced him as Eijirou instead of Kirishima.

“Garagara! They should be down soon I’ll go get them!” Taking a couple of steps towards the stairs Whitebeard yelled up, “Marco, Thatch, Sal! Hurry up Ace and his brother Eijirou are here!”

Next thing they heard about three pairs of footsteps as they began to descend down the stairs. The first one to get down was a tall blonde with an odd hairstyle wearing a U.A. uniform followed by a man with an abnormally long brown pompadour wearing a grey collared shirt and khakis both of them standing next to Ace. The third was a purple-haired kid who couldn’t have been older than ten.

Ace turned to Eijirou and gestured to each boy as he introduced them, “Eijirou this is Marco, Thatch, and Sal!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace walked hand in hand with Marco while Eijirou stood to his left seemingly unaware of how close the two were. Sal and Thatch had split ways seeing as they didn’t go to U.A. they were currently approaching Ace and Eijirou’s classroom.

Getting to the door Ace turned to Eijirou, “Hey give me one sec I’m gonna talk to Marco for a sec, that cool?”

Eijirou laughed and walked into the classroom. Grabbing Marco’s hand again Ace dragged him around the corner, “Heya.”

Marco let out a sly grin, “You are gonna be late Ace. That means I end being late yoi.”

Ace snickered and pulled Marco in for a gentle kiss. Pulling away maybe a centimeter Ace murmured against the blonde’s lips, “Well I guess I will see you later crocodile.”

Pressing another quick kiss to Ace’s lip’s Marco pulled away and began to walk towards the stairs turning his head over his shoulder to yell a quick, “In a while alligator!”

Laughing to himself Ace walked in through the doorway and found his seat luckily he wasn’t late yet.

Snapping his head up he noticed Uraraka and Momo both standing next to his desk, “Ace! Was that Edward you were just um, talking to?” Momo’s tone was both excited and slightly embarrassed while Uraraka seemed to be vibrating from excitement.

“Huh? Oh, you mean Marco? Yeah, I was just saying bye.”

Uraraka seemed to not be satisfied with this answer as she quickly stated, “Yeah but is he your boyfriend? I mean you were kissing and everything!”

The classroom seemed to go silent as everyone stared at the trio all of them hearing Uraraka’s outburst. “Wait what!? Ace you’re dating Marco!? Since when? Why didn’t you tell me? What the hell man!?”

Ace’s eyebrows screwed together, “I mean boyfriend isn’t the right word I don't think? I don’t know and Eijirou I thought it was obvious man?”

“But Ace! Marco is one of the biggest upcoming students in the school!”

Midoriya jumped up and walked over, “Wait Ace you’re dating Edward Marco? As in ‘The Phoenix’ As in the two-time winner of the U.A. sports festival who interned with-”

Midoriya was interrupted by the door sliding open to show Aizawa walking in with a short, “Morning.”

As everyone rushed to their seats Aizawa walked over to his podium as everyone told him ‘Good morning!”

“Ribbit? Mr. Aizawa, your bandages are gone. I’m glad.”

“The old lady went overboard with her treatment. More importantly, we’re having a special hero informatic class today. Code names. You’ll be coming up with hero names.” The class jumped up in excitement or relief at the fact that it wasn’t a pop quiz.

Aizawa seemed to have a short fuse today as he immediately turned his quirk on to silence the class. “This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned the other day. The draft begins in earnest in the second and third years after students have gained experience and can become immediate assets to the pros. In other words, for them to extend offers to first years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential. These offers are often canceled if that interest dies down by graduation.”

Hagakure leaned forward, “So we’ll have to prove ourselves once we get picked, huh?”

Aizawa gave a curt nod, “That’s right. And here are the totals for those with offers.” Aizawa pushed a button on a remote causing a bar graph to appear on the chalkboard.

Ace’s name was the second bar with 4100 written next to it. “Holy crap.”

“In other years it was more spread out but all eyes were on these three this year,” Aizawa gestured to Ace, Todoroki and Bakugou’s names.

“Eh? Todoroki is first and Ace is second? That’s the opposite of their placements.”

Ace shrugged, “Well yeah he has two powers that cool as all hell.”

Todoroki looked resigned as he quietly added, “They are probably because of my dad.”

Ace turned towards the dual quirk user, “Hey shut up! It’s because you are a total badass!”

“Keeping these results in mind, whether or not anyone asked for you, you will all be participating in internships with pros. At USJ you already got to experience combat with real villains, but it will still be meaningful training to see the pros at work firsthand. These hero names are still only temporary but if you’re not serious about it…”

Midnight swung the door open as she walked in, “You’ll have hell to pay later! Because a lot of hero names used by students become recognized by society, and they end up becoming professional hero names!” Midnight walked slowly to stand next to Aizawa.

“Well, that’s how it is. So Midnight will be making sure your hero names are okay. I can’t do stuff like that. When you give yourself a name, you get a more concrete image of what you want to be in the future, and you get closer to it. This is what it means when they say ‘Names and Natures do often agree.’ Like All Might for example.”

Ace sighed as he grabbed a whiteboard and passed the rest behind him. “Man I thought we were going to do something fun today.” Writing down his name Ace began to doodle on the rest of the space.

Kirishima turned around to face Ace, “Hey why didn’t you tell me you and Marco were a thing?”

Ace kept drawing as he answered Eijirou nonchalantly, “Huh oh well I just assumed it was obvious, after all, Thatch always says we are super obvious.”

The two’s conversation was stopped as Midnight began talking, “Okay let’s start presenting names with those who are ready!”

Ace sighed as Aoyama walked up to the podium, turning back to his whiteboard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace looked up as Eijirou walked over to the podium and staked his whiteboard down, “Sturdy hero: Red Riot!”

Ace snickered before turning back to his whiteboard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace looked up as Tsu tapped on his desk, “Ace, You need to share your name.”

Ace looked up and noticed that only Iida was left and he seemed to still be debating, Standing up Ace walked to the front with his board and cleared his throat before turning over to show his name, “Fire Hero: Fire Fist Ace.”

There was silence in the room until Midnight cleared her throat before addressing Ace, “Ace that is a great um great name, but I was wondering what this map is and how you were able to draw such an um,”

“Detailed!” Mina threw out the suggestion to the struggling teacher.

“Huh? Oh, this it’s just a sketch of Albasta sorry I know it isn’t the best but I was getting bored.”

Midnight cleared her throat, “Well Ace, what about just Fire Hero: Fire Fist? Most hero names don’t include actual names.”

Ace turned his head for a second before shrugging, “Nah, I like Fire Fist Ace more.” Ace walked back to his seat leaving the whiteboard up on the stand before taking a seat. “Oi Tokoyami, wake me up if anything important happens.” 

Lying his head down Ace hoped for a dreamless nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace woke up what couldn’t have been longer than fifteen minutes to Tokoyami poking him. Sitting up Ace looked at Aizawa who was in the middle of a discussion, “They will last for a week. As for where you’ll have them, those who had offers from pros will be given your own lists, so you can choose from those yourself. Those who didn’t have any offers will choose from among forty agencies around the country that will be accepting our interns. They all work in different places and have different specialties.”

Ace groaned quietly and pulled out his phone and opening the new contact for Marco.

_ You: Marcoooooo I think I am going to die from boredom _

_ Sent: 8:40 am _

Before Ace could turn to find something to do while he waited a piece of paper landed on his desk, looking around he notices Todorokoi staring at him. Smiling Ace turned back to the note.

** _(XXX)XXX-XXXX - Todoroki Shoto._ **

Snorting Ace turned to the boy and gave a thumbs-up noting the fact that Midoriya was also reading his own piece of paper. Saving the number on his phone Ace looked at the two new texts.

_ First Commander-Pineapple: Ace you should be paying attention to class. Izo said you were learning about interns. _

_ Sent: 8:47 am _

_ First Commander-Pineapple: Have you seen any of your offers yet? _

_ Sent: 8:48 _

_ You: No Midnight and Aizawa have been talking for a while I think we are getting lists or something soon though. _

_ Sent: 8:50 am _

Looking up as Eijirou passed back a piece of paper to him Ace looked over the list of options trying to find anything that seemed cool or interesting. An idea popped into Ace’s head as he turned to Midoriya, “Hey! Midoriya, is there a pro called Whitebeard or something like that?”

The green-haired boy perked up as he turned to Ace causing Bakugou to groan, “Yes! Whitebeard is one of the top ten heroes in the world! He has the biggest hero agency in japan and probably the world! He is still a relatively new hero though which is why it is so odd that he has such a big agency he also is one of the few agencies to have so many new heroes as sidekicks! Although he usually calls them partners or crew instead often resembling a ship crew! He also has some commanding officers called commanders although they don’t seem to be in any actual order as he only has a thirteenth and third commander! He has also only had two or three interns though which is why it is so confusing on how he gets so many new heroes into his agency so quickly!” 

Ace nodded, “Hai Thank you Midoriya!” turning back to the list Ace sighed as the bell rang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Ace entered the lunch-room he walked up to where Izo was sitting, “Hey Izo how come Oyaji doesn’t do interns?”

The man sighed as he took a bite of his sandwich before placing it down, “Pops doesn’t see the point in interning people he, he already knows so to say. The only people he really lets intern are people he sees potential in. Speaking of a certain classmate of yours should have gotten an invite, that Todoroki kid you always mention.” Izo turned back to his sandwich as Ace began to walk towards Todoroki

Sliding into the seat next to Todoroki Ace slung his arm across the tense boy’s shoulders. “Hey, I heard you got an offer from Whitebeard you’re gonna take it right?” 

Todoroki looked at the other fire user, “... I don’t know Ace, I was thinking about joining my father to help gain control of my fire side.”

Ace almost openly gaped at this admission, “What! But your dad is so weird! Whitebeard could help you with it! I could even visit and help, although it’ll be rather late but still! You have to Whitebeard is the best!”

Todoroki let out the smallest smile, “I will think about it Ace. Would you like a biscuit?”

Ace nodded and grabbed the biscuit before shoving it into his mouth, “Oh thank you!”

Ace and Todoroki talked to each other as they ate lunch before Ace checked his phone and saw three new texts.

_ Fourth Commander-Thatchy: Hey Izo said you got intern lists! Who are u picking? I’m interning with Gang Orca! _

_ Sent 12:15 pm _

_ Fourth Commander-Thatchy: Answer meeeeeeeeee!!! _

_ Sent 12:45 pm _

Laughing to himself Ace turned away from Thatch’s texts finding no reason to answer when he didn’t know who he was interning with yet.

_ First Commander-Pineapple: Ace after school wanna go hang out with me at the arcade? Sal is going with a couple of his friends and Pops doesn’t like him going out alone even though he won’t say it so I volunteered to go with. _

_ Sent 12:55 pm _

_ You: Sure that sounds pretty cool is it cool if Todoroki comes with I’m trying to convince him to intern with Oyaji. _

_ Sent 12:56 pm _

_ First Commander-Pineapple: Yes of course Ace that is fine. _

_ Sent 12:57 pm _

Turning to the fifteen year old next to him Ace poked him in the shoulder until Todoroki turned his head to Ace, “Hey you wanna go to the arcade with me after school? Marco is going to be there to watch his little brother.”

Todoroki barely got out a nod when Kaminari, Eijirou, and Mina appeared in front of the pair, “Ace you aren’t going to invite us!? Come on we love the arcade!”

Mina looked annoyed at Kaminari as she butted it, “Ace you aren’t supposed to invite people on your date.”

Ace looked up in confusion, “Huh? It isn’t a date Marco’s little brother is going to be there. It’s basically a babysitting job. You guys can come if you want.”

And this is how Ace somehow invited almost everyone in his class to the arcade to his and Marco’s totally not date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I already have a few ideas but is there anyone you guys would really like Ace to intern with?


	14. Chapter 13. Are you serious right now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco was disappointed, Ace was confused, Thatch is fucking tired, and Izo is just having a great time

Ace sat in class looking over his paper full of offers turning to the group forming near Midoriya standing up Ace walks over and leans against the wall next to the rambling boy. “Midoriya, chill dude.”

Midoriya snapped his head up, “Huh? Oh sorry, I was lost in thought…”

“You’re thinking carefully about this, huh?” Tsu seemed to want to start a conversation about what Midoriya was thinking about heroes and their agencies.

Uraraka excitedly jumped in, “I’ve already decided!”

Mina and Ace both gaped at her, “Really?”

“I’m going to Battle Hero: Gunhead’s agency!”

Izuku seemed surprised, “Really!? Gunhead is a very big battle type! You’re going there, Uraraka!?”

Uraraka smiled widely pumping her arms in front of her, “Yeah! I got an offer from them!”

Ace let out a sound of thought, “Huh, that’s pretty cool Uraraka it will help you get your fighting in tune. I still haven’t decided I was gonna ask Oyaji and Marco.” 

As if summoned by his name the classroom door opened to reveal the six foot three student. “Ace, Are you ready yoi?”

Ace looked up and nodded grabbing his backpack before turning around, “Todoroki, Mina, Kaminari, Eijirou, Momo, Bakugou let’s go!”

Bakugou sneered, “Eh!? Don’t give me directions!”

Marco’s face blanched as the list kept going, “A- Ace… I thought just Todoroki was coming with?”

Ace turned and looked up at the blonde, “Huh? Oh well, Kaminari and Mina heard so they asked if they could come with and then a bunch of other people just decided to come with.”

Marco sighed as he nodded and walked out of the classroom, Ace followed with everyone following him almost in a line.

Izo was leaning next to the door gawking as he saw everyone following Marco, “Aw, it’s like a mama duck and its baby ducks! Doesn’t this remind you of the good old days?” laughing at the glare Marco sent his way Izo stood next to Marco and whispered something to him Ace couldn’t make out.

Ace walked forward and butted his head in between the two, “Whatcha talking about?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco was annoyed. He had asked Ace on a date and had even paid off Izo to watch Sal and his friends while there, and yet he somehow found himself sitting at a booth in the arcade with twenty pizzas placed on the table and squished between a complete stranger and Ace.

Ace turned to Todoroki who was seated across from Marco, “Hey Todoroki! So you’re going to pick Whitebeard right? Marco, tell him how badass he is!”

Marco groaned before looking at the half haired boy who was quietly eating pizza, “Listen Todoroki yoi, Oyaji thinks you have potential that he can help with, it won’t just be Pops either the entire crew will help you gain and improve your powers. It is a rare chance for pops to give an offer outside for internships you should take advantage.”

Todoroki nodded before standing and announcing he had to go home as his sister had texted him, something Marco felt was very convenient.

Ace waved bye to the leaving boy hearing a shout Marco turned his head to notice Sal holding his arm as he sat on the ground about five feet away. Marco immediately stood moving so he could step over Ace and walked towards the purple-haired nine year old.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace looked over at Marco who was talking to Sal smiling Ace turned back to the table grabbing a couple more slices of pizza and stuffed them into his mouth before looking up and noticing all the eyes on him, “What?”

Izo snorted, “Ace, I thought Marco asked you on a date why is half of your class here?”

Ace took a few more bites of his pizza before swallowing, “What? No it isn’t Marco said I could bring Todo so I could try and convince him to go with Oyaji.”

“Ace… That’s why Marco asked me to come so I could convince Todoroki and watch Sal.”

The table was silent as Ace processed what Izo had just informed him of, that is until Mina and Kaminari ruined it by laughing their asses off. 

Ace groaned and placed his head on the table, “Fuck.”

Izo gasped as he hit the back of Ace’s head, “You can’t curse you are a child! Next thing I know Haruta is gonna start cursing!”

Izo’s comment caused Ace to let out an even louder groan. 

Marco walked back to the table with Sal on his shoulders, raising an eyebrow at Ace’s state Marco poked his shoulder, “Ace? Are you okay yoi? Sal and I are gonna head home he hurt his arm and even though I healed it yoi, he seems convinced he is dying. Just wanted to say bye.”

Ace’s head shot up before turning to the blonde, “Oh! I’ll walk with you two! Come on, let's go!” Grabbing Marco’s hand Ace pulled the two out of the arcade before Marco could object.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco carefully placed the sleeping nine year old in his racecar bed before walking out of the room and softly closed the door behind him. Walking back to the living room Marco noticed that Ace had already made himself at home seeing as he was gorging himself on the chocolate laid out on the table.

Chuckling Marco sat next to Ace on the couch before grabbing one of the chocolates, “Ace yoi, are you okay?”

A confused look was turned on Marco, “Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. Hey, where did you get all this chocolate?”

Marco bumped Ace’s shoulder slightly, “Ace seriously. You have barely talked to me all day even at the arcade you were all quiet I mean you only had like three slices of pizza, Izo ate more than that.”

Ace smiled softly, “Oh just been having some weird dreams nothing serious. Hey how come yo-”

“Ace.” The tone of his voice caused Ace to stop. “What dreams? Ace you can talk to me.”

Ace’s smile slipped from his face, “I- I keep remembering when Akainu killed me, I keep waking up and wondering where the hole is and why my chest is still intact and why- why I can breathe I just I-”

Marco pulled Ace in wrapping his arms around him one arm around his back and one holding his head to his chest. “Hey calm down it’s okay Ace. You’re here with me you aren’t dying you are alive yoi it’s okay. It’s okay.” 

Marco rubbed Ace’s back as he threads his hand through his hair softly talking to the man slowly calming him down and helping him regulate his breathing.

After about fifteen minutes Ace faced Marco and gave him a trembling smile, “We should watch a movie.”

Marco nodded letting out a light laugh, “Of course yoi.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace tipped the popcorn bag back over his mouth letting the last few bits fall into his mouth, “Hey Marco sorry by the way, for inviting all of those people to the arcade I didn’t realize it was a date.”

Marco snorted at Ace’s nonchalant tone putting his arm across the back of the couch, “It’s fine Ace I will specify more next time. So have you figured out who you wanted to intern with?”

Ace jumped up quickly and grabbed his backpack before sitting back next to Marco, pulling out the list Ace handed it to him. Observing the list he noticed that three names were circled, “Ms. Joke? I wouldn’t personally she is Izo’s sister, although the two of you seem pretty similar. Best Jeanist? Oh, Ryukyu? She is pretty cool she has a dragon quirk it’s basically a zoan kinda similar to Kaido’s you would work well with her if you want my opinion at least.”

Ace nodded “I guess it would be kinda cool to fight with a dragon. Although it would probably annoy Izo if I went with his sister huh?” Marco was very unsure how he felt about the smile on Ace’s face.

Marco grabbed the TV remote and started looking through more movie options, “Wanna watch Enchanted?”

Ace snorted before draping himself onto the couch his legs lying on Marco’s lap, “God you are such a sucker for princess movies.”

Pressing play Marco put the remote down and pushed Ace’s legs off and walked towards the kitchen, “It isn’t a princess movie! It’s a movie about a curse ridden girl who must help change a collapsing kingdom and keep her lover from dying in the process how is that a princess movie?”

Ace scoffed over the sound of a door in what he assumed was the kitchen, “That was literally the description of every princess movie in the last like century. Hey do you have any sake birdbrain?” He could practically feel the annoyance coming off of Marco in waves.

“Well, it’s not very becoming for a young hero to drink you know Ace-yoi.” Walking back into the living room Marco dropped a bag of chips on the living room table before placing a bottle of sake on the table along with two cups, “Luckily Oyaji has an abundant supply of alcohol that I’m sure he won’t mind us helping ourselves to.” Pouring out two cups Marco handed one to Ace before lifting his legs and sitting back on the couch.

Taking the offered cup Ace turned his attention back to the screen, “God I missed like the entire beginning, restart it!”

Rolling his eyes Marco began to rewind the movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thatch was tired.

He had his afternoon training with Shindo had taken an absurd amount of time and ended up ending at almost 8 pm and it sufficed to say Thatch was tired and annoyed. It wasn’t necessarily the fact that Shindo was stronger than him it was just how stubborn he was! It also didn’t help that Oyaji had taken a shine to the young boy who had a very similar quirk.

So yeah, Thatch was tired.

Walking into his lovely home Thatch entered the kitchen and began to search through their fridge hoping to find some sort of meal, hopefully, a light one seeing as he was not sure he could handle anything too rich as he was honestly rather dizzy from dealing with Shindo’s tremors all day.

Walking into the living room, salad in hand, Thatch was just about to sit down in his favorite chair when he was startled by what sounded like snoring.

Turning towards the couch he noticed the odd position Marco and Ace had found themselves in, Ace had one leg on the couch and another hanging over the back of the couch with his head laying precariously close to the edge of the couch. Then there was Marco whos bottom half was in a sort of sitting position but his top half seemed to be laying on top of Ace’s torso with his had laying on Ace’s chest. Groaning Thatch grabbed the remote that was on the table next to an empty bottle of Sake as well as an empty bag of chips.

“Jesus, they have no self-control huh?” Sighing Thatch began flipping through tv options before settling on some episode of Friends. Placing his bowl of salad on the table Thatch grabbed the empty chip bag as well as the bottle of sake before looking towards the ground where two cups laid. “Bastards making a damn mess just for me to clean up like I’m some sort of fairy godmother.”


	15. Chapter 14. Ace... Are you drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace can not handle alcohol

Ace was a teensy weensy bit drunk.

…

Okay maybe completely drunk, but really who was gonna judge him?

Waking up to Thatch and Marco talking was a little disorienting and it didn’t help the thing that really woke him up was his phone ringing on the table. Reaching out and grabbing the phone Ace swiped answer without looking at who was calling, “Hello? Fuck Thatch, what time is it?”

A choked sound came from the other end of the call, “Ace where the heck are you? Mom thinks you’re in your room studying but I doubt she will believe that when dinner is done so where the heck are you!?”

Looking at Thatch who was either holding up eleven fingers or nine Ace decided either option would probably get him in trouble, “Oh shit uh um fuck. Uh yeah okay I’ll um be back in like twelve minutes? Or like I don’t know Marco how far away is my house?”

Marco’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, “I have never been to your house yoi. I can steal one of pop’s cars and drive you if you give directions? Or maybe your brother can send the address.”

Ace pulled the phone away from his face slightly and sat up so he was within inches of Marco’s face, “How are you not drunk I’m like wasted right now. Dude you have like a babyface, it is so cute.”

Marco sighed before standing and grabbing Ace’s wrist to drag him off the couch and towards the garage. “Thatch, are you coming or not? I need someone to get the address yoi.”

Letting out a deep laugh Thatch grabbed his jacket and jogged over to the garage, “I’m driving.”

“Like hell you are.” Looking over to the stairs Marco made eye contact with a very annoyed looking Haruta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco sighed as Ace sprawled himself over Marco’s lap in the back of Haruta’s obnoxiously green Lexus Thatch was currently in the front complaining while writing down the address Kirishima had told him. “Haruta I could have driven us you realize that right?”

“Yeah well, I am the only one with a license aren't I?”

Marco turned his attention to the raven haired boy who was currently poking at Marco’s face, “Mar, Phoe, Nix You have such fluffy looking hair now. I, I mean like Look!” Ace lifted his arm to try to sift his hand through Marco’s hair. “Whoosh! It’s so shoft, shoft? Fuck that that isn’t right is it? Whatever. Meu paixão where are we going?”

“Back to your little brother Love.”

“Huh? Luffy? He ain’t here, is he? I thought he was like a pirate king, wasn’t he? Gosh, you are kinda dumb huh?”

Sighing sadly Marco pushed Ace’s hand away and tried to push him to sit straight while pulling his seatbelt on. “No Ace yoi, not Luffy it’s Eijirou. Red hair kinda short, a lot like you actually.”

Ace stayed still for a minute staring Marco in the eyes slowly leaning in till he was glaring at Marco about an inch away, “... Did you call me short you Filho da mãe! I am so not short you, you are short, damn birdman.”

Turning to look at the snickering pair in the front seats Marco noticed that they had parked outside of a house, “Pass me the phone yoi, I’ll call Eijirou and tell him to open the door can one of you morons help Ace out.” Taking the offered phone Marco exited the car leaving no room for any questions.

“Ace? Are you here yet?”

“It’s Marco I was hoping you could unlock the door so we could help Ace inside-”

“Oi! Marco is that Luffy!? Make sure he doesn’t blurb, blurb? Um, frick, Blab! Make sure he doesn’t blab to Dadan that I’m wasted okay?” Thatch and Haruta had managed the feat of getting Ace out of the car yet the stumbling man had somehow walked all the way to Marco so he could drape his entire body onto Marco’s.

“No Ace yoi, I already told you it is Eijirou remember?”

“Okay our parents are in the kitchen and the front door is unlocked if you guys can sneak in and get Ace to his room, it’s the third on the left down the first hallway, and I will distract them because they will kill him and I really don’t need that.” Without waiting for confirmation the phone call ended.

“Well he is rather impatient isn’t he yoi?” Sighing Marco led Ace and Thatch to the front door Haruta deciding to stay in the car just in case.

Opening the door Marco peeped his head in and looked around to make sure the coast was clear before pulling Ace and Thatch down the hallway, “One, Two, and Three Ace this is your room right?”

Peeking his head in the room Ace let out a yell, “Hey! It’s my-”

Slapping a hand over his mouth Thatch and Marco quickly went into the room closing the door behind them, “Fucking hell Ace,” Marco pushed his ear against the door listening for any footstep after a second of silence Marco turned towards Ace, “Ace how do you feel about some sleep?”

Nodding slightly Ace pulled himself from Marco’s grip and walked towards his bed, “Fuck yeah I’m fuckin,” Falling onto the bed Ace began to snore.

Sighing slightly Marco put Ace’s blankets on him and walked towards the window, “Thatch lets fucking go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace groaned as he walked towards the secretary's desk, “Hi my name is Kirishima Ace, I’m here for the intern crap.”

The green haired woman whose name tag read ‘Yua’ raised an eyebrow as she glanced at him, “Okay let’s see… Yes, it seems you are expected in room 305 which if you go on that elevator over there it will be the third floor and the fifth door on the right. Also perhaps you should watch your language young man.”

“Oh, sorry mam. Thank you.” Waving behind him as he entered the elevator. Ace pushed the three-button and right before the door closed a hand came through between them and stopped the elevator causing their hand to be slightly bumped.

“Ow, oh sorry I just gotta get to the third floor.” Ace looked at the short boy that was reaching over to the buttons, “Oh! You’re going to the third floor too? Are you interning?”

“Yeah, I’m Ace. You know you could have just pressed the button and the elevator would have stopped right?”

The boy blushed and glared slightly at the floor, “Oh, well I did not know that my name is Hinata, my qu-” 

The elevator gave a beep and the doors opened,m Ace grabbed his companion’s hand and dragged the shorter boy down the hall counting to five in his head before pushing open the door marked 305.

Ace waved his free hand at the pro hero in front of him, “Hi, I’m Ace this is Hinata we are the interns!” Ace pulled himself and Hinata into a bow.

Ryuko smiled slightly at the sight before her turning slightly to the blue haired girl next to her she remarked, “Nejire-chan how come you never bowed?”


	16. Chapter 15. Interning is Very Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace makes a new friend   
Todoroki meets Haruta

Todoroki stared at the large door that opened into an even larger building clearing his throat Todoroki walked into the busy building and walked towards the receptionist’s desk, “Hello, my name is Todoroki Shoto I am interni-”

“Oh! Hey, Todoroki my name is Haruta Pops asked me to show you around until he gets back, see you later Tim.” Todorki’s left arm was grabbed by a short boy wearing a green tunic of some sort. “Okay so Todoroki me and you are gonna go test out your limits luckily we have a brand new training room meant to withstand extreme conditions relating to weather and what not. We have already tested it with extreme heat and you are going to help test it as well so,” Opening yet another gigantic door Izo presented the new training room to the boy, “You ready to be pushed to your limits?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todoroki collapsed onto the couch in the common room panting as he tried to catch his breath turning his head slightly to the side he stared as Haruta turned on the tv, “What are you putting on?”

Haruta stayed quiet as he flicked through the channels before landing on some news station Todoroki had never heard of the picture was shaky as it zoomed in and out before focusing on a mix of fire and what looked familiar to wings.

“Reporting in now the number nine spot hero, Ryukyu, and her student interns are currently in a heated battle against an unknown group of villains nearby the local-”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace’s smile had an almost feral hint to it as he stared down the two criminals that he had chased down to an alley, Hinata standing a couple of steps back, “Hey kid, you think you can make sure they don’t escape?”

Hinata let out an annoyed sigh, “I’m blind, not stupid you ass.” Hinata immediately pulled out a bo staff as he walked forward about three feet while making sure to keep about two feet of space between himself and Ace.

With a quick laugh Ace lifted his arms upwards and pointed his palms towards the two men, one of which seemed to be transformed halfway into a sort of snake like creature while the other had what looked like razors coming out of his fingertips. The snake-man shot forwards towards Ace while the bone man had a surprisingly large shield of bones shoot out of his shoulders to protect him from the flames. 

Ace turned himself into a wall of flames and let the snake pass through him causing him to be right in front of Hinata who had his bo staff ready and immediately began to hit the now full formed snake in the under belly before stabbing the end of the staff into the man’s neck and quickly grabbing an inhibitor collar from his jacket pocket and slipping it on the man who shifted back into a human shape.

“Hurry up, Ace I already finished!”

Ace laughed lightly before jumping towards the man who still had what looked like a shield made of bones, coating his two hands in haki and began to berate the skeleton shield watching as the shield broke down quickly causing the man to let out a loud yell.

“Fuck! You fucking bastard kid!” The man stood up quickly and began to slash at the fire hero, the claws passing through him expectantly.

Ace sighed before decking the man straight in the face causing the man to fall to the ground, Ace sighed and bent down to pick up the criminal, easily throwing him over his shoulder. “Man this hero thing is kinda boring. Come on Hinata let’s go!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace sighed as he walked with Hinata down the building hallways towards the kitchen, Hinata had mentioned that he had a skill for cooking, “Hey, Hinata how the hell did you know that the snake guy was in front of you and where to hit? I thought you were blind? Wait do you know Haki?”

Hinata tilted his head slightly his ginger hair falling away from his face slightly showing Ace a bit of the scars that littered the top half of the kids face, “Um, no? I have a sort of informational quirk I can sense the people who are around me and am able to sort of see there possible move and it kind of just mixes in with my intuition to help me figure out how likely each movement is. Although I can only sense organic matter so I still need my cane for normal stuff. Sorry, I’m not that good at explaining stuff. Plus, I like to say I’m pretty smart for my age.”

Ace hummed throwing his arm around the shorter boy and walked them through the kitchen doors, “Need any help cooking?”

Hinata shook his head as he opened the cabinet doors with ease, brushing his hands across the braille that littered the ingredients, “No it’s fine plus I gotta figure out how to navigate this kitchen, you know? I’m thinking lasagna.”

Ace grinned at the ginger obviously agreeing with the choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todoroki panted as he dropped down from the door frame that had a bar set in it to help with pull ups, “Mr. Haruta I finished the work out routine. What’s next?”

Haruta grinned at the taller teenager and gestured for him to follow him into the room that was across from the gym. Once they entered the new room Todoroki immediately gained a confused look, “Are we going to spar? Or perhaps meditation of some sort?”

Haruta shook his head laughing slightly, “Nope! We are going to work on teaching you haki. While I may not be the most skilled at haki here I am the best person that is available so I’m thinking we work on armament haki first.”

Todoroki’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he racked his memory to try and find where he had heard of haki before. After a second or so he remembered the bus ride to USJ in which Ace explained his odd power. “Alright Mr. Haruta, what’s the first step?”

Haruta grinned and sat down in a criss cross position, “Alright now sit down with me. I want you to put your arms out in front of you and close your eyes.”

Todoroki sat down slowly as he held back a sigh sensing that they were going to be doing this for a very long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace yawned as he walked into his house for the first time in a week smiling as he smelt Ikue’s cooking. Slipping into the kitchen Ace sat himself in one of the dining chairs fork and knife already in hand before he began to bang on the table slightly, “Food! Food! Food! Food!”

Ikue and Ejirou jumped up in surprise, turning on their heels quickly, Ikue let out a high pitched scream before rushing over and damn near crushing Ace in her arms. “Ace! Did you just get back!? Oh give me a second you came at the perfect time the food is fresh out of the oven!” Ikue rushed back into the kitchen grabbing the plates of food and quickly setting them on the table setting a clean plate down in front of Ace.

Ace grinned as he began to load his plate while eating at the same time. Eijirou sat down to the left of him placing his own plate onto the table and placing a a couple of turkey legs on his plate.

“Ace, how was your internship?”

Ace began to speak through the food in his mouth, luckily the Kirishima family was rather proficient in food talk, “It was kinda boring honestly, Though I met this dude named Hinata he’s blind and has some smart quirk. Plus he made some of the best lasagne in the world, ugh it was great!” 

Eijirou laughed as he saw Ace begin to drool while thinking about lasagne, “Only you would be manly enough to drool at the thought of food while eating! Hey, guess who I worked with at my internship? Tetsutetsu! The steel dude from the sports festival, Did you hear about what happened with Todoroki, Iida, and Midoriya?”

Ace shook his head pausing in between bites, “What? No what the hell happened?”

“Well I heard that apparently Iida went off in search of the hero killer who hurt his brother but then Midoriya came by and sent during the fight he sent that text of his location to everyone in the class.”

Ace held his hand up to stop Eijirou, “What text? Why the hell didn’t I get any? Thinking about it I feel like I haven't gotten a single text all week,” Ace pulled out his phone turning it on and pulled up his messages only to see an alarming amount of texts. The problem being the fact that at some point he must have put his phone on ‘do not disturb’ at some point.

Ace smiled awkwardly before sliding his phone back in his pocket, electing to look through them later, “Anyway, They somehow managed to beat the villain but they ended up going to the hospital. Plus they had to pretend like they weren’t the ones to beat the villain since they weren’t with the heroes who were mentoring them.”

“Who the fuck told you all of this?”

Eijirou shrugged slightly, piling green beans onto his plate, “Izo and Thatch.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace groaned as he scrolled through the texts, luckily they weren’t too important so he could ignore most of them.

Ace sighed before looking at the 10 missed calls from Haruta before calling the short boy.

…

…

…

A very groggy voice responded, “Hello?”

“Hey Haruta, what’s up?”

“Ace I know damn well that you did not just call me at three fucking am to ask how I’m doing.”

Ace chuckled slightly, “Sorry for calling to check in I guess I’ll just call Thatch or Marco instead.”

Haruta groaned before Ace heard a slight rusting, “Shut the hell up and tell me about your internship.”

Ace grinned and begun his stupid blabbering to Haruta’s open ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace pounded on the Whitebeard home’s door until it swung open to show a tired looking Marco, “Good morning to you as well, yoi.”

Marco closed the door behind him and began to walk towards the sidewalk where Eijirou was waiting, Ace walked down with a small frown on his face, “Where’s Izo?”

Marco waved him off with a quick breath of the word sick causing Ace’s stomach to drop, “Ugh I hate it when Izo gets sick he gets so mean.”

Marco laughed before slipping his hand into Ace’s, “Don’t worry about that, besides that’s Thatch’s problem. So are you two ready for exams?”

A simultaneous groan came from the brothers, “God no! I just know I’m gonna end up failing the written exam, which is total bullshit by the way! I mean what hero knows all that dumb crap!”

Marco raised an eyebrow at the younger, “Ace-yoi you realize I am top of my class right? Including in the written exams.”

Ace groaned even louder, “See even more pressure!”

The trio continued their walk in laughter with only slight annoyance from Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay tell me if you have any ideas about who Ace should fight with and against in the exams :)


	17. Chapter 16. A Devil Child vs The Devil Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is totally looking forward to this exam, well maybe not the written part.

Ace stared at the black gates showing the giant mansion that Momo called home, “Holy shit, think of all the shit I could steal!” A wide smile snuck onto his face as he began to climb over the fence perching on the top of the fence pausing for a second as he thought he heard someone call for him.

Turning his head slightly he caught sight of his group of classmates who had at some point snuck over, “Ace why are you climbing over? You just had to push the intercom.”

Ace felt his smile fall as Jiro’s words sunk in, “Oh. Well, sorry old habits.” Ace jumped down from the fence landing next to Ojiro.

The tailed boy looked at him in brief confusion, “Why wouldn’t you jump to the other side?”

A grin returned to the fire user’s face, “What? A guy can’t walk in like civilized folk?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace plopped down with, as much grace a pirate could, onto the dining chair sighing as he propped his head up on his hands, “Damn I did not realize Momo was some sort of noble.”

Jiro nodded next to him, “I feel so out of place…”

Ace let out a hearty chuck nudging the girl with his shoulder, “I wouldn’t say that, besides I always like being surrounded by such expensive stuff.” Ace practically had glee flowing out of him.

Kaminari blanched as he looked at the older Kirishima, “Dude. You totally sound like a thief.”

Ace rolled his eyes about to conjure up a retort until the doors opened to show Momo wheeling in a cart holding tea and deserts, “What is it? You all are so quiet!”

Everyone at the table smiled at the timid girl, “Oh, nothing!”

About two or so hours later Ace was groaning as he lifted his head from the table that he was currently laying on, horizontally causing his legs and upper half to be hanging in the air, “Momo what was it that negative i squared stands for?”

Momo, who seemed to have the patience of a saint, sighed softly, “It stands in for one, Ace-san.”

Ace nodded dutifully writing down the note as a footnote on the side of the paper Momo had printed out for him. It held multiple problems, of which Ace would proudly state he had finished more than seventy percent of.

Kaminari looked over at the man laying on the table, “Hey, Ace I thought you were dating a smart dude? Why didn’t you just ask him to tutor you?”

Jiro rolled her eyes at the way Kaminari explained Marco, “You moron, Edward isn’t just a ‘smart guy’” Ace snickered at the air quotes that Jiro added, “He’s at the top of the second years, plus he’s the son of the pro hero Whitebeard.”

Kaminari rolled his eyes, turning back towards Ace, “I knew that by the way.”

“Man, if everyone keeps describing him like that his ego is going to explode.” Ace’s laughter simmered down as he held back an annoyed groan, “Plus then he’ll just use it against me, that bird brained bastard.”

Momo tilted her head slightly in concern, “Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh, Ace-san?”

“Trust me if you knew him you would agree. I swear sometimes his pride can be bigger than Bakugous’.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco sneezed causing Sal to laughed next to him, “You know that means somebody is talking about you.”

Thatch’s head peaked out of the doorway, “No it doesn’t, it means someone walked over your gravesite!”

Marco groaned slightly as Thatch and Sal began to engage in yet another pointless argument.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace practically jumped with joy as he passed his answer sheet up, “Hell yeah! Thank you Momo, I bet I got a bigger grade than Izo! I can’t wait to shove it in his face!”

Momo smiled shyly as the rest of their study group showered her in praise, “Thank you, but it really wasn’t just me you know? You guys just need to learn better study habits. I’m glad you guys enjoyed studying though, I hope we can all hang out again.”

Kaminari grinned as he slung his arm around her shoulders laughing loudly.

“Now we just have to pass the physical test.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace grinned as he listened to Aizawa explain the test, Ace nudged his elbow into Ejirou’s stomach causing the younger to flinch slightly, “You ready for this? I bet you’re going to kick ass!”

Eijirou grinned even wider than the fire user as he yelled, “hell yeah!”

Aizawa quickly turned his head to glare at the set of twins, “Do you have something important?” Before either of them could respond Aizawa went back to explaining who everyone was going to be paired with.

“Uraraka and Aoyama will be fighting against Thirteen. Seeing as we have an uneven number we all agreed that Ace will be fighting by himself against Nico Robin, otherwise known as Devil Child, who is the third year history teacher.”

Ace’s head quickly jerked to his left as he saw the woman appear at his left side, her hand resting on her shoulder, “Hello again, Portgas-Kun. I’m excited to face you in a fight.”

Ace stared at the ex-criminal grinning slightly, “As if you could win.”

Mina cocked her head to the side, “Where did you get the name Portgas? His name is Kirishima Ace.”

The two pirates smiled at Mina who held back a shiver at the chilling smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace groaned as he began to stretch, touching his toes for a minute or so before switching to the other side. Looking around Ace took in the scenery of the training area, it was oddly calm there wasn’t anything to fancy it seemed to be an artificial field of sorts a couple of trees that made Ace wonder whether or not any of the plant life was real, “Oi, Robin how long are you gonna stand there?”

Ace turned around as he watched the hero walk out from behind the tree, “Would you like to begin the fight?”

Ace smiled his hands lighting up in fire as he lunged towards the woman, “Hiken!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midoriya had somehow conjured up his notebook from his backpack, although Recovery girl had advised him not to move so much due to his injuries, and was intensely scribbling down notes about the third year history teacher.

Midoriya was disappointed by the fact that they couldn’t hear the sound from the fight but quickly get over it as he watched the fight between teacher and student. He was quickly shocked as he recognized the haki ability that Devil Child was using against Ace, “She knows haki as well? I thought that was an almost extinct technique. Yet we keep running into people who can use it, and they all seem to be connected to Ace…”

Recovery girl held in a sigh as she listened to the boy rant to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin quickly created a wide wall that seemed to be created of haki coated arms, Ace immediately recognized the haki that coated the wall and pushed himself upwards so that he reached the top of the wall. It was intriguing to watch more arms begin to sprout at the top, unfortunately for Robin they were growing too slow and it seemed like she hadn’t added haki to them either.

Smirking as he noticed this Ace laid his hands onto the top of the wall yelling as he used the wall of flesh to launch himself over, “Kagero!” Ace held back a laugh as he notice Robin wince at the fiery assault on her arms, confirming his theory about whether or not her cloned limbs could feel pain.

Quickly recovering, Robin disapperated the wall of arms or to conjure up more haki coated arms. This time though the arms were wrapped around Ace’s torso and arms and were squeezing the man, causing him to have slight trouble breathing.

Ace wheezed for a moment that was longer than he cared to admit before he coated his torso and arms in haki and began to push outwards his muscles groaning slightly before he was able to overpower the arm’s own strength, “I didn’t think you knew haki? Finally made it to the new world, huh?”

Robin smiled slightly at the friendly banter, reminded of her crewmates who very rarely took spars seriously, “Why yes I did. Although I was a bit late to join the haki train my captain made it his own agenda to teach me. Although between you and me he wasn’t a very good teacher so Cook-san had to teach me in secret.”

Ace grinned as he lifted his hands outwards, “Hotarubi!” The fire that came out were tiny green orbs that resembled their namesake of fireflies, Robin created an enormous figure that resembled a foot and began to try and stamp out the fire.

The fire however was still controlled by Ace who moved it around the figure until they landed on Robin, “Hidaruma!”

Robin let out a yell as she fel onto her knees small but numerous burn marks littered her body. Ace leaped forward and grabbed the devil fruit user and pulled her arms out from under her and locked them in the handcuffs. 

“I thought you were supposed to be some sort of mercenary, who the hell was dumb enough to get you on their crew?”

Robin giggled slightly as she stood up, “Oh I wouldn’t say Captain was dumb, more free spirited. Honestly I’m surprised you didn’t find out about the crew I joined. I don’t think you had been captured yet.”

Ace’s head turned to the side as he looked at Robin with a dumbfounded face, “Huh? Who was it?”

Robin gigled as she took the handcuffs off with practiced ease, “That’s a story for another time Portgas-Kun.”

“You do realize you can just call me Ace right?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace groaned as Eijirou beat him yet again at Mario Kart, “God you are such a cheater. No wonder you and Izo get along so well!”

The two immediately began to defend themselves against the claim. Ace shook his head and handed the remote to Thatch who had been waiting for a while for his turn.

Ace walked into the kitchen and open the fridge beginning to take out basically everything when Marco’s calm voice interrupted him, “Ace you are gonna eat us out of the house.”

“That can not be a phrase. Besides I worked hard today had to fight Nico Robin in my exams.”

Marco hummed and looked around in the pantry, “Oh? That was Luffy’s archaeologist, right? She-”

Marco was quickly turned around to be faced by Ace who had his hands on Marco’s shoulders a very uncharacteristically serious look on his face, “... Did you just tell me this weird ass ex-mercenary was on my brothers crew?”

Marco brought his hands up to grasp Ace’s forearms and brought them down to his sides, “You should calm down before you blow a blood vessel. She joined the Strawhat crew just after that whole Albasta revolution yoi. Maybe you can talk with her she is probably the most normal of the crew.”

Acce grumbled slightly crossing his arms, “I’m just saying I don’t get why the hell she wouldn’t mention it.”

Rolling his eyes Marco turned Ace around and guided him by his shoulders towards the counter where his sandwich supplies laid, “Who cares about that. I bet you can make Thatch make you a casserole or some crap.”

“I really like the way your dumb pineapple-like self thinks.” Ace grinned widely before going to yell at the chef who was currently cheating at Mario Kart. Marco rolled his eyes and began to make himself another sandwich for the soon to be angry chef.


	18. Chapter 17. Ace Does Not Condone Looking At Underage Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When food is on the line Ace will never lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay just hadn't felt it recentally ya know? But then yesterday I was like great idea for the overhaul thing and like I can't write that when I havent even gotten close to that part.

Ace whistled as he stepped into the bus that was meant to take them to some camp thing, honestly Ace had no idea where they were going. Eijirou had just told him to pack his bag, so he did just that and packed some snacks and some art utensils.

Plopping down into the seat next to Todoroki, Ace grabbed a sketchbook from his bag as well as a couple of pencils causing Todoroki to look at the other fire user, “What are you working on Ace?”

“Eijirou and Thatch have been pushing me to actually draw normal shit rather than just maps. Although I think maps are the best, I have to admit I get their point. As is,” Ace tilted the sketchbook and showed Todoroki the drawing, “I have taken up drawing this happens to be a completely fictional pirate ship.”

The picture was obviously in the beginning stages but Todoroki had to admit it had almost an absurd amount of tiny details etched into it. He had also found it odd that Ace had put so much emphasis on the whole fictional thing, “It is pretty cool Ace. Why do you draw maps so often?”

“Ha, uh well, I just really like drawing maps plus it’s weirdly easy ya know?” 

Todoroki tilted his head slightly but before he could say anything Ace turned his head to his right and leaned over the seat to poke his head on top of Eijirou’s head.

“Eijirou where the fuck are we going?”

Sadly Eijirou was not the one to respond to Ace’s query, “What the fuck do you mean Dumb ass number two? How the fucking hell do you not have a goddamn clue about where we are going, you had to pack clothes and shit for this training camp!?”

“... We were supposed to pack clothes?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace resisted the urge to cross his arms as he waved to the Pussycats who began to talk, “You will be training at the base of that mountain!”

The class was coated in a sense of dread as they came to realize the sinister plan at play, “What we just have to walk over there? Who cares it will be a nice-”

“It’s nine thirty right now, if you’re fast you may make it there by noon. Kitties who don’t make it there by twelve thirty don’t get lunch!”

As soon as the word lunch came out of her mouth Ace raced forward and leaped off the railing using his fire to push himself forwards, briefly able to hear the yells from behind him as the ground seemed to explode.

“You fucking Fatass!”

“No! Ace will eat it all!”

Ace grinned as he landed on a tree and immediately began to leap from branch to branch making sure to keep in mind the mountain the blonde hero had pointed out. That is of course until he ran face first into what appeared to be a giant rock monster which if he is to be honestly most definitely frightened a yell from him.

Ace fell onto the ground causing a groan to come from him stemming from the sharp pain in his back. Standing up quickly Ace pushed his observational haki outwards and could sense what seemed to be another four or so rock monsters surrounding him as well as his fellow classmates who were about three miles away.

Groaning yet again Ace stood up rolling his shoulders slightly feeling the pain in them Ace pushed himself forwards and aimed a kick at the monster he had run into, the kick flinging the monster into two of the others causing the three to collapse. Turning on his heel Ace dodged to the left to avoid the hit from the remaining monster leaping in the air fire blasting from his feet.

“Hiken!” The monster let out a roar as parts of its head and fire blasted into the sky. Pushing himself high, Ace landed back on top of one of the trees and looked around to get a sense of his surroundings. Cracking his neck slightly Ace continued on his journey towards food. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace was currently standing next to Aizawa and eating an absurdly large sandwich and turned towards said teacher, “Hey, where the hell is everyone?”

Aizawa let out an annoyed groan before finally responding to the man who was very noisily eating, “They were working together and most likely got a little turned around. You could have stayed and helped them, you know.”

Ace chewed on his sandwich some more before shrugging, “Oh well, They were way too slow. Plus no way in hell I was going to miss out on lunch, although I don’t get how they got lost.”

Before anyone else could provide more input the trees began to rustle as the students appeared from the trees, “Oh, you’re finally here, meow!”

Mandalay cocked her head slightly, “That took quite some time.”

As the students slowly walked forward some of them sat down in complete defeat causing Pixie Bob to snicker, “That would have taken us three hours!”

Mandalay smiled and nodded, “Yeah, meow!”

Ace rolled his eyes and walked towards Eijirou whose stomach was rumbling as he complained about food and plopped down next to him, “Hey Eijirou, you good?”

Eijirou glared at the older man who kept chewing on his sandwich which he attempted to grab, “Give me that you ass!”

Ace shook his head slightly, “Hey you should have gotten here sooner.”

Ace jumped back up and swallowed the last of his sandwich wiping his hands on his shorts before lifting Eijirou up by his arm. Brushing the dirt of the red heads back before turning back to the heroes. Ace laughed as he noticed how Iida, who stood to his right, was trying to hide his panting.

“You guys are great… Especially you guys!” Ace cocked his head to the left as she pointed a claw hand at Todoroki, Iida, Bakugou, Midoriya and himself, “Were you able to act without hesitation because of your experience? I’m looking forward to where you will be in three years! I call dibs!”

Ace put his hands up defensively as she circled the five of them, “Sorry, I’m taken, also that's super weird you pervert.”

“Speaking of suitable ages,” Midoriya was cut off as Mandalay put her hand over his mouth.

“I’ve just been wondering, whose child is that?”

Ace turned his head to look at the kid, “Whoa, when did that kid get here?”

Eijirou who had sat back down in his exhaustion sent Ace a look of disbelief, “Ace… You got here like three hours ago how the hell did you not notice them?”

The shrug that came from Ace was decidedly a crap response seeing as Eijirou gave him the dullest look of disappointment in his brother’s unawareness to simple things around him. “Look how tiny the kid is, how was I supposed to notice him? I like his hat though,” Ace and his brother's conversation was cut off by a short shriek coming from Midoriya who was now bent over his hands covering his junk.

“I can’t abide jerks who wanna be heroes.” Kota turned away, his head tilted towards the ground.

A simultaneous comment of “Cute kid.” was heard from Bakugou and Ace who both turned to look at each other with a snarl and a smile respectively. 

Turning to look at Eijirou and Kaminari, who had recently joined the pair, he remarked, “Reminds me of myself when I was a little kid!” Walking towards the mess hall Ace smiled as he passed the angry child bumping into him slightly.

His brother and friend sweat dropping at the ridiculous image of Ace as a rude child, Eijirou having only known his brother to be an oddly polite if not strong working person.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace laughed heartily as he walked towards the crowded springs, he had just come back from a personal mission to steal as much food as possible from the kitchen.He slipped out of his shorts placing them on the tree near the springs wrapping a towel around his waist before jumping in the water between Tokoyami and Kaminari.

Pushing upwards Ace laughed as Ojiro, Kaminari and Koda jumped at the new increase in temperature. Tokoyami somehow was able to adjust easily, or more likely he was too stubborn to let it be known that he was bothered. Looking around the springs he noticed the tense atmosphere as everyone seemed to be staring at the purple mass falling from the wall, “Eh?”

The loud yell of gratitude from the female side seemed to startle Kota causing him to fall off the side of the wall. Pushing fire through his feet, hot enough that it startled the students in the pool but not hot enough to cause serious burns, Ace was pushed forwards as Midoriya flew through the air slightly ahead of him as he had a closer starting point.

Pulling his arm back from hitting Midoriya’s extended arm as to keep him from catching Kota Ace was unable to brace the giant wooden wall his face was met with.

The sudden and hard surface caused Ace to slump against the ground the last things he heard before passing out being the various yells of his classmates, mainly Eijirou and Midoriya worrying about himself and Kota respectively and Iida who was chewing Mineta out most likely because he had landed ass first in Iida’s face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace blinked slightly as he sat up, his head ringing in a way it hadn’t in nearly a decade, he had been about to curse when he heard brief mummerings from the other side of the room. Looking over he noticed the sleeping child accompanied by two pro heroes and a naked Midoriya.

“... Were Kota’s parents, they were heroes who died in the line of duty. Two years ago, they were protecting civilians from a villain. There’s no better way for heroes to meet their end... An honorable death.”

Ace’s eyebrows furrowed as he listened about the cool hatted boy’s parents. It was weird to hear about the boy and his personal history when he was even conscious for it to happen.

Plopping on the chair across from the couch he rested his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands looking thoughtfully at Kota.

“To Kota heroes are nasty people he can’t understand.”

Ace rolled his eyes, “Yeah because the idea of being a hero is stupid. You can’t be a true hero if you get paid for it, you guys are just fancy marines. Maybe show him you can be a good person or a ‘hero’” Ace placed finger quotes around the words as he spoke, “ Without sacrificing you and your family’s safety.” Glaring at the cat themed heroes the room fell into an eerie silence.

…

“A-Ace I know you’re being serious and all but… it’s hard to look at you when you’re naked.”

At Midoriya’s words Ace looked down at his naked body before looking back at the future hero.

“Well I guess you are correct in that area.” Slowly placing his hands to cover his own private parts.


	19. Chapter 18. Kota is Rather Wasteful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace really needs to take his medicine more often

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter but I felt like it was a good place to end so it didn't end awkwardly in the middle of a fight

Ace’s brow furrowed as he dropped to the ground. For nearly three hours he had been trying to split his body in half, to leave nothing in between but air.

It hadn’t been fully his idea if we were to be honest Ace had wanted to work on his haki but Aizawa said it would be smarter to try and improve his ability to dodge attacks such as Izo’s swords when they were coated in haki.

Of course this feat was much easier in theory than in practicality Ace’s head felt extremely woozy as he was able to push his stomach to turn into fire and spread away to form a small hole in the middle of him. “Fuck! This is crap.” Even as he complained Ace grabbed the top of the tree stump and pulled himself up taking a moment to balance himself before trying yet again to split himself.

He barely held back a chuckle as his stomach formed a hole that looked oddly in place as if it was mocking him, trying to say that he was meant to have stayed dead.

Groaning Ace stretched the hole further causing his sides to flicker as they attempted to turn further into flames. Feeling the urge to puke yet again Ace let his body form back again and sat on the tree stump looking up from his hands as he noticed Aizawa approaching.

Refraining from rolling his eyes Ace gave a small smile to the teacher who stood over him, “Shouldn’t this be a bit easier for you Ace? You created the hole in your stomach when fighting against Kaminari and Jirou.”

This time Ace was unable to stop himself letting his eye roll freely, “That was just them turning into fire, a low fire but a fire nonetheless. This is me turning my organs and crap into fire and then pushing it away from where it normally would be. It hurts I can do it but still. Anyway you don’t need to watch me. I'm not a child like everyone else here I can train and moderate it by myself.”

Aizawa released a captive sigh and patted Ace’s shoulder before moving on to berate Kaminari.

Standing up yet again Ace let out a soft groan looking around before landing his eyes on a cool looking cave at the top of a mountain, rolling up his sleeves Ace whispers to himself, “Nothing like a good climb.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes Ace asked for uncomfortable positions and hell he even searched for them sometimes, but this was not his fault.

Upon reaching the cave Ace slumped onto the ground and let out a very long yawn before realizing the fate that was ultimately coming for him. Placing his head on top of the rock next to him Ace quickly and somewhat suddenly drifting into sleep.

Waking up always sucked however it didn’t help that he seemed to have slept for nearly two hours seeing as the sun was down and he could feel his stomach yelling at him. 

Standing up Ace stretched his arms forwards and back doing some quick toe touches as he hears his bones popping slightly. Walking towards the exit of the cave he noticed Kota who sat on one of the few non-jagged rocks eating what looked like curry.

“Did I miss food? Gimme some,” Reaching over the shocked kids head Ace snagged a finger full of the curry slurping it up quickly, “So what are you doing up here anyway?”

Kota got over his shock quickly, or at least hid it quick enough to make it appear real, “You’re the one that shouldn’t be here jackass! Aren’t you and the hero wannabes supposed to be in the dining hall by now?”

Sitting criss cross applesauce on the floor Ace lets out a hearty laugh bumping into the kids shoulder and snagging another finger of food, “You’re like three years too young to be cursing but I’ll let it go since I can eat your food. So why are you here and before you repeat your question I asked first so… tell me.”

Kota continued to glare at the innocent ground kicking at a couple of rocks, Ace couldn’t tell if he noticed his food steadily decreasing or if he just didn’t want to talk to him more than necessary, Kota quickly snapped his head up and hit Ace’s hand that was bring food up towards his mouth causing his hand to turn into fire making the food fall onto the ground.

The two of them looked down at the fallen curry in awkward silence before Ace scooped it back up on his finger flicking away a couple of dirt particles before placing it in his mouth. Ace hummed as the taste spread through his mouth before moving his hand back towards Kota’s plate making the boy pull his plate closer to himself.

“HEY! Don’t touch my food with your dirty fingers you wannabe hero!”

Tilting his head Ace looked down at his hand turning it around to inspect the tanned skin, “It isn’t that dirty also I don’t even wanna be a hero so… give me the food!” Drawing out the so out Ace quickly grabbed more rice and curry onto two fingers and dropped the food into his mouth with quick and practiced precision. “They should have made it spicier but whatever, food’s food.”

Kota continued to glare at the fire man, “Obviously you wanna be a hero you moron! You all just wanna show off your stupid quirks and kill people it’s stupid, you hereos and villains are all the same!”

Throwing his head back in a deep guttural laughter Ace slung his arm over the kids shoulder, “Yeah, you’re probably right I mean if you get paid to be a hero are you really a hero? I always thought heroes were the people who gave other people their peppers and crap but in this world they do it for money as well. Sure some of them want to help people but you know some just want the attention and money.” Sparing a glance at the hatted boy Ace held back a smile at the blatant shock that the boy was failing to hide, “Butttttttt! You can’t go around assuming they all suck I mean some kids in my class are super Justicey. I mean I’m only in this school because of Eijirou.”

Standing up quickly causing the plate of curry and rice to clatter to the ground breaking into about five pieces causing the food to scatter Kota turned to Ace pointing a finger at the man, “Shut up! Stop pretending you’re different from those other losers! You obviously want to be a hero too or else you wouldn’t want to be working so hard on your dull quirk! All of you are just vain kids who don’t think about anyone about yourselves so leave me alone!” Standing up Kota walked closer to the cave entrance Ace had emerged from and sat down keeping his back towards Ace.

Snickering Ace dropped down to one knee to pick up the pieces of glass on the ground scooping any of the curry or rice he could into his mouth, “Man you should be careful you could have cut yourself, wait shit did you cut yourself?” Standing back up Ace looked at the child who stayed still before shaking his head. “Hm okay. You better not be lying kid, I don’t need you getting hurt, do you know what time it is?”

“Why would I lie to some nobody like you and it’s some time after dinner obviously. How the hell would I know the time anyway?”

Ignoring the rude question Ace took note of how dark the sky was, and making a quick decision pushed the short boys shoulder slightly causing him to glare up at him, “Can you show me how to get to camp? I get lost a lot and I feel pretty tired.”

Now, this statement was false in two regards which were the fact that he almost never got lost and the fact that he was feeling very refreshed right now. Which would probably cause Eijirou to glare at him for not taking his medicine today seeing as the long nap he took would probably cause more harm than good for his sleep schedule, and while Ace preferred not to lie to children he also knew pretty well how to manipulate children from dying in the middle of a forest.

Giving an exaggerated and slightly rude sigh Kota stood and grabbed the hand that wasn’t holding the pieces of glass and dragged the highschooler towards the camp buildings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace laughed loudly causing Kota to glare forwards a slight red tint coming on his cheeks as Ace laughed at the boys rudeness towards Midoriya, “You really should be nicer to the kid I mean he is a real hero type, hell he even gave you food! I would never share my food!”

Pushing open the doors to the boys dormitory Kota pushed the pirate in, said pirate faked falling forwards causing Kota to grin slightly at the idea of him overpowering the pirate. Turning around quickly Kota left without so much of a wave goodbye.

Ace stood up and walked towards the garbage can in the corner of the room and dropped the pieces of glass in it quickly, brushing his hands slightly as Eijirou and Tokoyami walked briskly towards him, one of the boys seemed more angry whilst the other seemed to be nonchalantly worried somehow.

Eijirou glared at the raven haired boy before going off in a rant, “Where the hell were you! It’s been like two hours if it wasn’t for me and Izou Aizawa would have noticed! You are so lucky we covered for you-”

Ace turned away from the still ranting redhead and towards his bird friend, “Hey Tokoyami you good?”

Giving a curt nod Tokoyami patted Ace's arm reassuringly, “I am glad to see that you are safe Ace-san, did something happen?”

Laughing it off Ace shook his head before placing his arms around the two boys shoulders and walked them towards the sleeping mats, “You guys lay my stuff down yet? I better not be in the middle.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace snickered behind his hand as he watched Eijirou get dragged away with Aizawa with the other remedial students towards their extra lessons. Turning towards Izo who was picking at his nails slightly, the pale white polish going nicely with his slightly unbuttoned pale purple shirt and his black pants. “Oi, Ace I hope you know I’m going to scare the actual shit out of you so try not to piss yourself before you get to my part alright?”

Rolling his eyes Ace looked behind him and grabbed Midoriya and pulled him to his side shaking the green haired boy slightly, “No way me and Midoriya could never be scared of you! Plus if you scare Midoriya he will probably break his hand by punching you!” Letting out a laugh Ace spared a glance to Midoriya who looked a little motion sick from the harsh shaking, “Geez dude come on.”

Ace was very excited for the haunted house esque style going on and was ready to punch Izo in the face in lieu of being scared.

Ace would probably be more excited in what is really about to incur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bros I'm so tired it is 6:36 am I have been writing for like three hours because sleep schedules are fake. Also no I will never pick a way to spell Izo/Izou's name


	20. Chapter 19. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the training camp falls into a messy villain attack Ace rushes to check on his loved one

Ace stood back, his arm outstretched as he blocked Midoriya and Iida from rushing forwards towards the new villains.

As the realization of the attack hit them Ace’s head perks up as he looks at the forest before looking back at the trail to the classrooms, “Shit, E ijirou oh fuck Izo!”

As he let out the quiet exclamation Midoriya was much more subtle as he whipped his head behind him and looked towards the mountain causing Ace to realize that the child was missing as well. Ace looked at Midoriya who told the pro heroes how he knew where Kota was and grabbed his arm before he could leave, “Midoriya I need you to be honest if you run into a villain could you beat them or should I come with?”

Midoriya stared at Ace in shock for a moment before a determined look came across his face and gave a curt nod causing Ace to hold back a grimace at his options, “... I just have to check on Eijirou and Izo but then I’ll come over.”

Letting go Ace launched himself into the air and pushed himself towards the classrooms using fire as an enhancement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izo grinned as he walked through the forest briskly before taking his spot on top of one of the middle row branches. Hooking his legs over it Izo made himself hold his upper body perpendicular to his body so that he was hidden in the branches. Sighing Izo straightened out his shirt before closing his eyes and focusing on the upcoming students.

Izo heard two distinct footsteps coming up and grinned to himself until they were about three steps away before snapping a couple of tiny branches and letting his upper body fall slowly making his body act as dead weight.

It was about halfway down when he noticed that the two people were decidedly not students and one of them was reaching towards his face rather creepily. Jumping out of the tree in a makeshift backflip Izo landed about five feet away from the villains, “Who the fuck are you!”

Izo felt very unsafe with the way the masked-man's energy went into a wild excitement and the gas masked man's eyes went red.

Falling to the ground Izo used the last of his strength to draw a symbol on the ground.

The last thoughts were far too foul to include as he felt himself slip into an unconscious state and watched the outstretched arm come towards his face.

“I’m surprised we found him and that hero so close together…” Mr. Compress smiled at the fallen student before turning him into a marble and placing him in the pouch at his side.

Grabbing the folded picture from his pocket the magician themed man placed it onto the ground before walking in the opposite direction of Mustard as the villain began to push the gas further and further into the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rushing forwards Ace noticed that Aizawa seemed to be in a fight with a scarred man who was throwing fire towards the pro. Jumping towards the blue flamed man Ace drew his arm back and lit it aflame letting out his own blue flame.

As the punch landed on the man the villains flame had gone out unlike Ace’s. Aizawa elected to ignore this discovery in favor of pinning Dabi to the ground.

Iida rushed forwards the rest of their class that had been waiting for their turn coming with him minus of course Midoriya causing enough of a distraction for the villain to get out of Aizawa’s hold only for him to disappear into a sort of puddle.

“What the fu- not important Aizawa is Eijirou safe here?”

Aizawa sent a quick glance to Ace, “Of course he is and you all will be safe here as well, now get inside I’ll be back.”

Ace rolled his eyes and began to run back into the woods towards the haunted test of courage, “I gotta check on Midoriya and Izo!” Quickly pulling his leg upwards to avoid the quick material of the tactical scarf, “Sorry gotta go!”

Aizawa runs towards the student and ends up running alongside him, “Aizawa I need to make sure they are safe and right now really isn- Midoriya? Kota!”

“Sensei! Ace!” Midoriya came to a stop in front of the two men, “It’s really bad! There’s a lot I’ve gotta tell you but first off there’s something Mandalay has to hear!”

Ace walked forwards and grabbed Kota from Midoriya’s bruised and probably broken arms and placed him on the ground kneeling down next to him as Aizawa called Midoriya back to them, “You alright kiddo?”

Kota nodded stiffly, “Um yeah Midoriya he, he saved me!” The slight smile Kota gave almost distracted Ace from hearing the message Aizawa gave.

Patting the top of Kota’s head Ace stood back up, “Oi Midoriya Mandalay should know where all of the other class was right? I gotta check on Izo.”

The green haired student turned towards Ace and the sentence he muttered caused Ace to near freeze in his boots, “Ace-san the villains are after Izo and Kacchan.”

The glare that settled on Ace’s face sent a shiver down Aizawa and Midoriya’s spines, luckily Kota was unable to see it as his face was pressed against the fabric of Ace’s shorts, patting the boy’s head Ace turned towards their teacher, “Aizawa please take care of Kota we need to go now Midoriya.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two students rushed into the makeshift battleground, Midoriya landing a solid kick on the lizard man while Ace burned the magnetic woman with a beam of fire Ace was able to land safely on the ground in front of Mandalay.

“Mandalay! Kota’s okay!”

Mandalay looked up in shock at the bruised boy, “You..”

Midoriya fell to the ground before standing up quickly, “I’ve got a message from Aizawa-sensei! Use telepathy to tell everybody! Tell everyone in class A and B that pro hero Eraserhead said it’s okay to fight back!”

Mandalay quickly got back in the groove of battle, “Thank you for the message but get back to the camp now! Those injuries look nasty!”

“No I- I mean sorry I need you to relay two of the villains’ targets are Kacchan and Izou from class B!”

Ace’s eyebrow twitched as he ran towards the forest, “Oi he isn’t just ‘Izou from class B’!” Ace’s voice went higher as he imitated Midroiya. “Crap! I can’t sense Izo at all Fuck!”

Mandalay’s ear practically perked as she kept fighting, “Izou should have been near the midpoint with Ragdoll!”

Aces glared as he ran along Midoriya into the woods, “Midoriya get Bakugou I’ll find Izou after that I’ll meet up with you guys please stay safe!”

As the words came out Ace had already turned to cut through the trees towards the midpoint.

As he sprinted towards the familiar presences Ace stopped as he noticed gas and pushed to turn his lungs and throat into fire and then quickly switch it back to normal. Skidding to a stop in front of Momo and Awase both of their eyes widening in shock as they noticed his body flickering in and out, Momo quickly created a gas mask and handed it to him.

“Ace, why are you here, how did you get so far!”

Ace shook his arm, “Where's the middle point I need to find out where Izou is he should have left a message.”

Momo stuttered for a moment before motioning him to follow.

As the three of them dash towards the midpoint it took them about five minutes till the found the check station.

“Where the hell is Ragdoll? Oi, Awase where was Izou supposed to be?”

Awase stood silent as he searched the station only to notice the puddle of blood with two footprints in them heading towards Izous hidden area, “He was meant to be hiding in the tree. But it seems the footprints are leading there.”

Ace grabbed Awase’s arm and stopped him from moving forward, “You two go back to where you were staying hopefully Midoriya will be heading towards their with Bakugou. Try to head towards camp it’s safer.”

Awase and Momo immediately began to argue only for Ace to glare and let out a small burst of haki, “Now.”

The two students froze before nodding and heading back in the direction with only a couple of glances back.

Ace took a deep breath as he followed the bloody footsteps, his gut sinking as no new presence was found. He knew Izo wasn’t here but fuck it was nice to have some false hope.

Once the footsteps faded Ace began to notice that the gas was slowly fading as well. Looking around Ace noticed a picture lying face down on the ground, the glossy glare coming off from the moon beaming in the clearing.

Crouching down Ace picked up and turned the picture around to be met with a picture of Izou mid-battle with Ace sword and arms a glossy black from haki. Holding back any reaction Ace looked around his gaze immediately caught by a drawing on the ground the clear marking was a quick and sloppy imitation of a simple cross with a smudgy diagonal line across it.

Ace punched the tree next to him causing it to shake slightly before standing up straight and closing his eyes into a look of pure concentration as he pushed his observational haki further searching for the small presence of an unconscious and possibly injured man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eijirou glared at the teacher who kept him from going and helping from his seat on the desk next to Kaminari and Sero, “Ace is a selfless moron and he’s friends with Izo something is going to go bad and if we can’t help then how can we call ourselves future heroes! Hell Bakugou is already in danger as well this is bull!”

All of the present class A students sweatdropped and spoke almost simultaneously, “Eijirou the same thing could be said about you and Bakugou.”

Sero placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm the red head down, “Right now the biggest worry is for everyone to be safe and Aizawa-sensei doesn’t want us in danger we can’t leave so there’s no reason to be ang-”

Iida cut off the tape user, “Sero it is normal for Kirishima to want to help his brother and friend you shouldn’t say that. This is very serious and while I would rather go help it is safer and a better likelihood for the pro heroes to go and save our fellow students, I apologize to Kirishima but this is our most probable chance for success.”

Kirishima glared at the ground but stayed silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dabi stared at the gun he had been handed, it was nearly identical to the ones the rest of this makeshift league had been given before being teleported to this stupid kiddie camp. He could barely remember what the butler slash bartender said except that it was made of some weird fucking metal and showed them the pure fire kids picture.

Toga had frowned and questioned the weapon style, “Why the hell can’t I get a knife if it’s all that can hu-”

Shigaraki practically growled at her, “Do you ever fucking listen you, blonde half-wit? There’s a reason we are kidnapping wannabe samurai besides Kurogiri has a shitty needle looking thing for you,” Shigaraki looked at the calm fog like man, “Give it to her!”

It was funnier to watch as Shigaraki tried not to have a full melt-down at none of them listening than to listen.

Luckily Kurogiri had noticed the man’s lack of attention and had written very clearly on the front of the picture ‘Shoot’. The words stretching across the freckled boy’s bare chest said boy was currently in his line of sight diagonally downwards from his spot sitting in a tree.

Aiming the gun Dabi pointed it at the student’s heart waiting for his hand to steady before pulling the trigger.

Almost as soon as he had pulled the trigger, the man had looked right at him with a smug smile on his face as he moved the bullet ended up hitting straight into his right pec rather than his heart. The child looked at the wound before letting out a loud gasp and stumbling slightly before standing somewhat straight.

“Where the hell did you get seastone you little asshole?” The man had begun to point his fingers at him in a finger gun imitation before looking at his hands and bloody wound, “Fuck. Guess I can make do without powers.”

Dabi grinned as he jumped down from the tree a sadistic smile forming on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midoriya looked back as he searched for his missing childhood friend, “... Looking for him?”

Midoriya stares at the new man who was perched on a branch with practiced ease tossing three marbles in the palm of his hand, “I’ve taken him with my magic! He’s not a resource to be wasted on the heroes’ side. We’re going to put him on a stage where he can really shine.”

“Wha- Give him back!”

If the villain hadn’t been wearing a mask they would have seen the newly formed smile at the fact that they didn’t know he had the other student as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace breath stuttered as he felt blood dribble down his chin before spitting out the surprisingly small amount. Ace hated having a new body now more than ever before, this body of a sixteen year old was not at all used to the draining feeling of seastone.

Hell normally the small bullet stuck in his lung wouldn’t be stopping him this much but he could barely move his legs let alone his right arm more than a quick swing. However, his body seems to gain a real reason to move as the scarred villain dropped down with ease and raised his arm to let loose a quick stream of fire.

Jumping to the left Ace was unable to land standing, as he fell harshly from the jump he could hear practically the most villainous cackle come out of the other fire user.

Standing up quickly Ace quickly grabbed the biggest and lowest hanging branch from a nearby tree and yanked it off with his left arm. Ace coated the stick in a layer of haki, the layer was a bit too thin for his liking but it would do for now.

Ace ran towards the man who moved to the side slowly to mock the injured student. Little did he know Ace was well used to fighting with a stick and was able to swipe at the villain’s legs causing him to fall with a yell.

Ace stepped on the scarred man’s chest quickly and harshly as he struggled to breathe but hitting him over the head with the thinly haki layered stick.

The man laughed again however this time it came out choked, turning his head to the side the two fire users felt blood dripped down their chins before the villain began to melt again.

Once the villain was gone Ace spit out a significant amount of blood and gasped for air before taking a few steps backwards and falling slowly down a tree to sit down. Blinking rapidly Ace looked at the tree and back at his blood-covered chest. Dipping his finger into the small puddle of blood making a home in the crease of his shirt, a Pale yellow shirt Eijirou had that he wanted Ace to wear a claim that he needed to wear new clothes but an obvious concern about him getting sick. Chuckling at the thought of worried little brother number three Ace let out another cough dribbles of blood coming out with it. 

Turning his head to the side Ace brought up his hand and drew a shitty copy of the whitebeard symbol before grabbing the makeshift weapon he had made of the stick and placed it at his side before closing his eyes to try and keep awareness as his eyelids decided to give up on him.

Before he passed out, whether it was from blood loss or the effects of the seastone was unknown, Ace felt a smile grace his face as he felt Izou who was surrounded by his classmates although he was also surrounded by unfamiliar people minus one who was undoubtedly the person who shot him although he felt off a bit.

At least he knew he could trust them to fight and save Izou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo Ace might not be the person we see the story from next chapter... Also how is it i updated almost the exact time as yesterday ha


	21. Chapter 20. Rescue attempt is okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is in surgery and Izou is kidnapped so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW mentions of torture but nothing explict happens but character are in very dangerous health scenarios from torture

Marco was pissed because Thatch was being damn near insufferable.

Kaede and Victor were out celebrating their third wedding anniversary and had dropped off their adorable five year old daughter Anastasia for the family, ie Marco and Thatch seeing as no one else was home.

Thatch was currently running around with said five year old riding on his shoulders her short bright yellow hair fluffing out around her face the longer pieces covering her round and chubby cheeks.

“Thatch be careful please I cannot deal with Victor yelling at us if she gets a bruise from you going through a doorway only for her to hit her head!”

The two slowed to a stop and both looked at the elder blonde sheepishly, “Sorry Marco.”

Thatch walked over to the kitchen island where Marco sat and dropped Anastasia onto Marco's lap causing Marco to glare at the cook while wrapping an arm around Anastasia and squeezing her slightly causing her to giggle and slap her tiny hand at his arm to let her out.

“Chill yoi, You can’t leave or else a villain will get you ha.” Thatch sweatdropped at the man’s dry tone, his look deepened as both Marco and Anastasia burst out laughing.

It was eerie how similar and loud their laughs were when happening at the same time the only real difference being the sheer volume of Anastasia laughter.

“Thatch, can you pretty please make food!?”

Marco was able to refrain from reeling back at the child yelling in his ear which in turn caused Thatch to laugh at the poor man.

“Mm, how about some parfaits? Can make a caramel one for you cutie and some crappy pineapple one for old man McGee over there.” No matter how hard Marco would deny it, everyone knew his favorite food is pineapples.

The excited squeal and the disgruntled phoenix was answer enough.

It was four minutes later almost exactly when it turned 11:24 pm that the house's landlines began to ring. Marco and Thatch both snapped their heads up to look at each other before scrambling to get to the kitchen’s phone first.

Thatch laughed as he pushed his hand into the other man’s face and answered the phone, “Marco chill I already got it!” Still laughing Thatch turned his attention to the phone, “Hello Newgate residence how ma-”

“Thatch something happened at camp.” A chill went down Thatch’s spine at the unfamiliar and deadly serious tone coming from Eijirou.

“Eijirou? Are you okay what’s wrong?”

Marco, having sensed the underlying fear in Thatch’s voice leaned his face to be squashed next to the phone and Thatch’s face.

“A- Izou was kidnapped with Bakugou and Ace,” Ejirou cleared his throat the sound mixed with the sniffles he let out sent a sadly familiar feeling down Marco’s spine, “Ace is in the hospital in surgery. He got shot and for some reason it hurt him and stayed inside him it hit his lung and luckily it didn’t go all the way through but, they’re worried about his lung collapsing or some crap. I just… I knew you guys needed to know and that it wouldn’t be told to you guys since you technically aren’t related to either of them I got to go.”

After the quick info dump Eijirou immediately hung up without much room for a goodbye.

The brothers stood in shock, the phone staying stuck between their faces even as Thatch’s hand fell. In any other circumstance it would have been a comical sight.

As the two of them stood frozen they heard a sudden confused sound behind them. Quickly remembering Anastasia who had been watching some tv show.

Walking over quickly, Thatch failed to notice Marco who slowed in his approach as he stared at the breaking news segment on the television showing a clear visual of Izou and Bakugou.

“Izou is gonna be hurt!” Thatch quickly picked up the girl and brought her out of the room comforting the now crying child as the news talked unabashedly about her now missing uncle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About a block or two away one Kirishima Mari was getting a police escort to the hospital while crying on the phone with her wife Ikue.

Ikue had been in the middle of a business meeting when she turned her phone over to check the time only to be met with eighteen calls from Mari and three from an unknown number.

Quickly excusing herself from the meeting Ikue Briskly walked out of the glass walled meeting room into the hallway and dialed her lovely wife's number.

Her wife surprisingly answered on the second ring, “Lovey? Wha-”

“Oh god- Ikue baby,” Ikue’s worry quadrupled as she heard hiccups and silenced sobbing the sound clearly muffled through her wife’s hand, “You have to come home now, Ace and Eijirou were attacked at school and oh fuck. Ace is in surgery and I- I you need to come home now.”

Sound sort of buzzed out as Ikue processed the word surgery slowly leaning into the wall behind her, “Okay. I’ll be on the next flight I- I’ll call you back okay?” Hearing a quiet affirmation Ikue hung up slowly watching as the call disappeared to show her call app. Pressing the home button Ikue was met with the picture they had all taken at the hair salon when Eijirou had bleached his hair to prep for the vibrant red.

Mari and Eijirou were the obvious focus in the picture since Eijirou was covering his newly platinum blonde hair, he had claimed he didn’t want anyone to know because the end result should be all that was remembered and had nearly thrown a fit at finding out her home screen. Mari had thrown her arm around his chair she had spun it so that Eijirou was facing the camera, Ikue could hear the very manly squeal he had let out.

In the background however Ace could be seen biting into a ridiculously large sandwich from Subway. The amount of peppers and meats crammed into the middle was a sight of hilarity. Ace had come back at the perfect time for him to be caught with the contents of said sandwich slipping out of both the bread and his mouth and onto his shirt. It was Ikue’s favorite picture of both her boy’s.

Turning off her phone Ikue took a shaky breath and rolled her neck before walking back into the meeting room, “I’m so sorry but I need to leave and go back home. It's a family emergency.”

Her cold tone sent a shock through the other employees, the generally quiet and kind woman seemed to never be mad so it was a shock to them that really all they could do was nod in understanding.

Ikue walked out of the building briefcase held loosely as she walked down the streets towards her hotel room numbly booking a flight to Japan that departed in about three hours. Luckily her hotel was very close to the airport, something she had been so annoyed to discover when she had first arrived three days prior, which left her plenty of time to pack.

Sitting in her seat, an aisle seat since she always needed to go to the restroom.

As she clipped her seatbelt on, Ikue sat back in the chair and closed her eyes as she let everything sink in merely a moment she had streams of tears flowing down her round cheeks quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A sharp nosed reporter stood in the room as he grilled into the U.A. teacher board, “Worst case scenario? How else would you describe twenty-six wounded, two kidnapped and one student in surgery with his life in jeopardy?”

“...At the moment the worst case scenario would be the deaths of my students.”

Aizawa stared at the reporter as Nezu gave a description of the sleep gas. The reporter seemed so angry and sadly Aizawa couldn’t blame him but he wished he wouldn’t try and blame them when they had tried to protect everyone.

“Is that meant to be a silver lining?”

“We believe that the worst has been avoided as long as the students have their futures ahead of them.”

“Can you say the same for young Bakugou and Fukukado who were abducted?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eijirou glanced at his mama and mom who were sleeping next to each other on the waiting chairs.

Ace’s surgery should have been over days ago but they said that once they removed the bullet they were unable to cut into the man to stitch his chest so they needed to call in as many of the healing quirk types they had which was a surprisingly low number.

Standing up, Eijirou walked towards Midoriya’s room where most of their class had just entered.

“I… I couldn’t move my body.”

“Then let’s go save them now.”

“Kirishima!? Wha-”

“Todoroki and I came up with it yesterday. Then we overheard All Might and the Police talking to Yaoyorozu about some tracking device that they attached to a nomu that could lead us to where Izou and Bakugou are being held.”

Iida’s voice immediately sounded up, “So you’re saying that Yaoyorozu could create another signal device for us…” Iida stood silent before he raised his voice, “No! It’s just as All Might said we should leave this matter to the pros! It is not our place to interfere, you fool!”

“You think I don’t know that!? But still I couldn’t do anything! While I sat in a classroom doing nothing but worrying about my buddy and brother, Ace actually went and searched for Izou and he almost died, hell he still could die! I couldn’t do anything, I didn’t do anything! If I don’t act now forget being a hero, I’m not even a man!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco and Thatch walked out of the hospital and were met with a group of five class 1-a students.

Marco nudged a shocked Eijirou as Thatch put out a smile, “You guys ready to go? Izou might be able to save himself but who knows about that Bakugou kid so we better hurry before he annoys Izou too much!”

Despite his light tone Marco noted with a blank face that the chef had brought his wallet that he knew damn well had his provisional license.

Although he couldn’t judge too harshly as he a very similar card in his own wallet. “We were going to get Izou anyways so we might as well give you kiddos backup seeing as we can actually fight!”

The twins pulled their licenses out as the group began to walk to their destination flashing them quickly before placing them back in their wallets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izou woke up in what seemed to be a freezer, his body felt freezing and as he lifted his neck he had to hold back a groan at how stiff and sore it was.

Looking around Izou noticed how this walk in freezer was clearly empty of any real perishable food and a couple of bloodstains surrounding the chair he was stuck to. It was also clear that the freezer wasn’t at a regulated temperature for a freezer seeing as there was no way his neck hurt this badly after barely an hour.

Although he could tell that his wrists chest and ankles were going to hurt like hell later seeing how hard the metal chains dug into him.

Izou coated his arms in haki and tried to break the chains but surprisingly they seemed much too strong to be normal metal. Blinking heavily Izou attempted to move his head towards the chains around his wrists only to realize there was a matching chain around his neck keeping him from moving his head too much.

Grunting in displeasure Izou looked down at his abdomen which held multiple cuts and slashes which is a weird way to torture someone seeing as he hadn’t even been awake.

Izou put his head down as the pain in his neck became too much, a minute or so after he looked at the closed freezer door Izou focused on putting as much haki as he could on his wrist and after about two minutes of pushing the chain came apart.

This made it much easier to punch the other chains off although it was still a pain in the ass and way too much work. Standing up on wobbly legs Izou began to walk towards the door which was embarrassingly a very tough feat seeing as more blood than skin was shown on his body.

His legs were covered in tiny and big cuts deep and shallow.

Stopping at the door Izou pushed his observational haki and was able to make out nine forms one of them was definitely Bakugou from Ace’s class. He could tell that Bakugou seemed in stable condition and that the atmosphere wasn’t too hostile so he took a minute or ten for a breather.

This was a mistake seeing as it allowed his body to realize how tired it was and slowly lost the will to move at all.

Closing his eyes for a moment Izou snapped them open as he heard and felt the vibrations of a minor explosion. Taking a deep breath Izou looked around the freezer and grabbed one of the metal rods from the closet metal rack and pulled it until it came off and slammed the freezer door open to come face to face with nine confused faces.

“Eh!? Wannabe Samurai what the fuck are you doing here!”

Izou and the scarred villain gave Bakugou the most disappointed look ever, “Bakugou… What do you think I’m doing here cause I’m sure not here for a vacation.”

Before the villains could gain footing Izou coated the metal rod in haki and aimed in at the metal part of Kurogiri aka the fog man with a teleportation type quirk.

The man backed away easily as Izou’s attacks were sluggish, but before he could retaliate there was a buzzing at the front door, “Hello. Kaminos pizza delivery.”

Izou quickly looked at the wall to his right and quickly covered his head with his arms as brick scattered the room, “Son of a bitch All Might! Watch out fucking shit!”

Quickly Kurogiri grabbed the injured samurai and pressed his weird hand into the scabbed over cuts Izou was able to hold in any reaction on his face but sadly couldn’t hide the fact that his knees nearly gave out from the searing pain.

Izou vaguely noticed the multiple heroes entering the room but as he tried to focus on the conversation all he could hear was a faint buzz or a couple words.

Sadly as Kamui Woods grabbed the villains he also grabbed Izou and pressed harder on his wounds. Barely a minute later the fog man went limp and Kamui Woods let go of Izou quickly causing him to slump over the bar breathing deeply.

“Oh thank fucking shit ass motherfucking god!”

Almost as soon as this came out of his mouth Nomu's began to appear as Shigaraki screamed his hatred, towards whom? Izou had no clue but he really couldn’t care right now.

Izou pushed himself around the bar quickly before tripping and before he could catch himself he was suddenly in a new area looking around he noticed the remnants of a building as well as the fact that is was freezing cold and fuck he hated the cold.

Raising his head he noticed the slightly battered forms of Marco and Thatch standing a few meters away clearly fighting the tall man wearing a suit, “Thatch? Ma-Marco?”

Despite the quiet volume They both obviously heard him, Marco made a quick motion that all Whitebeard pirates recognized as ‘grab him now!’

Thatch looked at the scary dude before rushing towards Izou who had multiple villains surrounding him. Thatch clearly didn’t care about them as he swiped his sword at them quickly cutting the three people who were between them before stopping in front of Izou’s battered and hurt form that couldn’t even think about standing up.

As the last of the bar villains appeared the suited villain sent another gust of wind towards Marco causing him to fly back into a wall giving him a moment before the bird came back to annoy him.

“Tomura you failed again. But you mustn’t lose heart. There will be more chances to make it right. That’s why I brought your little band. And the boys... seeing as you see them as important pawns So try again… That’s what I’m here to do… It’s all for you.”

There was an odd silence before Thatch let out a low laugh, “Dude you’re a shit villain cause Izou and Bakugou’s locations are the only reasons Marco hasn’t killed you and fed you to his little baby birds.”

A loud gust of wind came from behind the tall suited villain as a full bodied Phoenix attacked the man's face with his talons before turning his hand normal and grabbing onto the man's shoulder to rotate himself so he could land a harsh punch at the guys helmet causing it to break. Marco had been planning to continue to punch the man before he could truly react except he was able to sense All Might and decided that the number one hero could handle one dude and decided he would go after the eight villains surrounding his brothers.

Flying forwards, Marco gained his human form in front of the fire using villain and began to scrape at the man as he dodged the hands trying to touch him in an almost artful way. His fight was stopped as a gust of wind and rubble was sent flying causing everyone to fly backwards excluding Marco who had sunk his talons into the ground on instinct alone.

Marco doesn’t spare a glance behind him instead hyper focusing on the villains who began to crowd around their hostages. That is of course until the suited man he had been fighting somehow activated Kurogiri’s quirk.

Noticing the three villains going towards Bakugou he also noticed some of the bigger names heading towards Thatch and Izou. Making a quick decision Marco kicked the Blue haired child away before turning around and swiping his taloned hand at the lizard man.

As he began to dodge and fight the lizard man he failed to notice the gun being raised at him until the two bullets dug their way into his body, “”Son of a- Thatch get that damn gun now!”

Marco punched the lizard straight in the face causing him to skid backwards near the fog man in what seemed to be an unconscious manner. Glancing at Thatch he luckily seemed to be doing just dandy in his attempts to get the gun. Scooting closer to Izou Marco noticed the students they had come with emerge from behind the wall with a whole ice ramp he let out a small smile before digging his finger into the first bullet hole to grab at the bullet lodged inside his shoulder. Luckily the bullet had remained in one piece so he was able to stuff it in his pocket easily. Sadly the same could not be said for the second bullet that seemed to have broken into multiple pieces. Making a quick decision as he heard a low groan from Izou Marco pushed two of his fingers in and grabbed anything that remotely felt like refined stone and pulled it out.

After what felt like hours but was in actuality less than a minute Marco stopped his short cry of pain as his shoulder burst into a quick blue flame.

Glancing behind him he noticed Bakugou and the other students flying away before turning to Thatch who was currently holding a gun as well as his sword.

Knowing how harmed Izou looked Marco decided that now as not thee fucking time to fight villains now was the time to protect his brothers and that's what he will do.

Grabbing Izou he yells for Thatch who immediately rushes over, placing Izou in thatches arms he shifts his arms into wings and his feet into talons. 

Grabbing onto Thatch’s crappy Hawaiian shirt he rushes them into the air and away from the death match All Might was participating in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Marco entered the hospital holding Anastasia’s hand he walked towards Ace’s newly appointed room. Ace had finally finished his surgery, although he felt as if that wasn’t the proper word. Knocking on the door he was surprised that there were only four other people besides Marco and Anastasia.

“Jozu I didn’t realize you were back home!” Pulling his brother into a hug Marco looked at Eijirou who sat on the chair to Ace’s left and Thatch who sat on the floor before settling his gaze on the sleeping man.

“He’s still asleep right now Anastasia how about I let you meet him after we check on uncle Izou?”

Anastasia frowned and crossed her arms before pulling him towards the door and into the hall. Assuming she wanted to find her other uncle Marco began to walk towards Izou’s room only to be stopped as the tiny human pulled his hand backwards.

Marco made a huge deal of bending backwards slightly as if her pull had caused it before kneeling down, “What’s up?”

She had a scowl, her cheeks puffed up slightly, “Why are you all sad I thought Izou and Ace were fine?”

Marco’s smile faltered slightly, “They are but it is… difficult when someone you know and love was injured and you couldn’t stop it. I promise I’m okay princess I just need a minute and then I’ll be good ol’ uncle phoenix!”

Anastasia smiled and dragged Marco down the hallway he had been heading originally, “Marco you should stop saying uncle, Haruta says you call family you don’t like uncle so I can’t!”

Marco groaned at the bullshit Haruta was feeding Kaede’s daughter, always trying to ruffle Marco’s feathers so to say.

Entering the samurai’s room Marco laughed as Anastasia ran at the bandaged man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco blinked his eyes open slowly before realizing he had fallen asleep whilst Izou and Anastasia visited. A soft smile fell on his face until he looked around the room and realized that neither of them were in the room with him. Still on edge Marco thinks it’s fair of him to have panicked as he rushed down the halls only to skid to a halt as he heard a familiar five year old's voice and rushed in Ace’s room, “Anastasia what a- Ace?”

Marco stared at the newly awakened man, his eyes meeting the others, “Oi bird brain what are you staring at? Think a little seastone can kill me?”

Marco’s eyebrow twitched as he sat next to the pyromaniac, “You nearly died from a collapsed lung yoi. And you look like shit.”

Ace pouted at Marco’s bluntness, “Oi, oi you’re meant to burst into tears and confess your undying love dumba-”

Marco cut him off by placing a gentle yet long kiss on him pulling back slightly, “You can’t be cursing around children yoi. And I missed you.”

Izou barked out a laugh only to be hushed by a nurse.

Ace seemed to finally realize how late and dark it was outside his window, “Hey why are you and Anastasia allowed to stay past visiting hours?”

The pair shrugged and spoke in unison, “Pops is rich.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Anastasia in case you don't remember who Kaede is he was the temporary second division commander I made up and he is married to his husband Victor and Anastasia is their five year old daughter also I finally made a family tree and it's great
> 
> Also if i make any spelling mistakes it's chill to tell me and then I can fix them but it should be A okay :)


	22. Chapter 21. Smoothies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ace works on his room and moves we visit a nice little smoothie shack

Ace had returned home two days ago after being cleared, luckily his wounds were healing nicely and it gave a nice excuse for him to visit Marco seeing as the man could help alleviate the pain if only slightly.

“Are you packed to be moving into the dorms tomorrow yoi?”

Ace laughed awkwardly as Marco moved his blue flamed his upwards towards the main source of his pain making the raven haired man let out a yelp, “Shit! I have! Slightly at least got some notebooks and crap even planning to bring that easel Kaede gave me. Crap Marco I thought you were a doctor.”

Marco’s eyes rolled behind his glasses and snuffed out the flame and grabbed some of the medicinal lotion from the bedside table and placing some of the cold liquid on Ace’s scared tissue, “I am a doctor technically so fuck off. Also how come you didn’t mention any clothes at all or furniture?”

…

“Furniture? Are they not giving us a bed cause that’s kinda fucked.”

“I can’t believe you forgot to pack clothes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace groaned as he cut the tape of the last two moving boxes that is until he remembered what was inside them. Grinning Ace pulled out the rolled up mural paper, the familiar black and white drawing that he had been working on since he got out of the hospital two weeks ago.

The drawing was complete but he had wanted to add a few more details before hanging it up so after he spread the paper out and put down random paperweights he dug into the second box and pulled out the drawing utensils Marco had gifted him.

Ace smiled as he stuck a thumbtack into the wall before hanging up the bulletin board that held multiple pictures and as well as the three letters he had received two of which where from Kota and one from Anastasia that was more a picture of the entire whitebeard family plus a few people that he either had yet to meet or simply couldn’t recognize.

Smiling to himself Ace went to check out the balcony only to smell the sweet smell of fresh cake from the hallway. Mouth hanging open, drool slowly coming out Ace made his way out into the halfway quickly looking to the right Ace noticed the crowd surrounding Satou’s room where the source of the smell was coming from.

Rubbing his belly Ace snuck over and weaved his way through thee students only to pop up face to face with Mina who was chewing into a forkful of cake.

Grinning to himself Ace snatched the rest of her slice and shoved it into his mouth, “What are you doin?” Cake was being spit out slightly causing everyone to have matching expressions of disgust.

Eijirou, having delt with Ace his entire life recovered the quickest, “Oi, Ace you can’t just steal food!”

“Eh?! What are you a marine? You can’t control me I can steal whatever I want!’ As if to prove his point Ace snatched the rest of the cake sitting on the table holding the tiny oven and pushed his way through the small crowd to his room trying to get away from the red head chasing him as he tried to close the door Eijirou tackled him to the ground causing the cake to nearly fall to the ground.

“Ah! Eijirou I could have dropped my cake!”

Ace was too distracted balancing the plate he held above Eijirou’s head to hear Mina and Sero laughing muttering about a croissant.

Pushing the red heads away Ace pulled a fork out of his top dresser drawer and dug into the cake. As the silence wrapped the room Everyone took in the small room.

Eijirou spoke out at the same time as Momo although their words being very different.

“Ace-san did you draw that? Who are they meant to be exactly?”

“Ace did you get a goddamn hammock.”

Ace ignored his brother’s rude comment and turned to the newly hung mural, Swallowing the last bit of cake Ace grinned, “Oh it’s a picture of our treehouse! Sab- uh…” Ace flushed as he realized the amount of questions that would be brought by announcing a now gone treehouse as well as two brother’s that Eijirou was most definitely not aware of, “Said treehouse was brought to me in a dream!”

While the fire user smiled widely assuming his lie had been bought seeing as he had always been a skilled liar the rest of the class stared in disbelief at the obvious lie.

Well minus Eijirou who knew Ace had an odd and active imagination.

“Wait did you guys look through the other rooms already?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace groaned as climber up the concrete pillar the scar on his chest was still giving him slight pain as he stretched out, honestly it was kind of bullshit the doctors had apparently taken too long to remove the broken pieces of the bullet and as such the wound had enough time to make serious damage.

Standing straight up Ace smiled as he looked at Ectoplasm’s clone and waved his left hand, “Hi! So like I already have a move and I don’t think it would fit in this tiny enclosed area but I could show you some flashy moves?”

Without waiting for an answer Ace turned to face the empty air before grinning and sending out a swarm of green fireflies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blonde sighed as he stared at the two oranges in his hands lifting each hand slightly as to compare the weight before sighing and putting the heavier one in his basket and placing the smaller back in the market stall cart. Hiding his yawn behind his hand the boy continued throughout the market stopping at various stalls to check the various items for sale.

He smiled as he handed the crumpled money over to the seller of some fresh Watermelon before taking the food and such back to his car. After loading everything up he made sure not to make eye contact with the newest edition to the car, his mother had added yet another gps tracker to the cup holder portion of the car, honestly he had no idea how he alway spotted them so quickly neither did his parents of course which is why they would have to add new ones every now and then seeing as they never knew how soon he would find them.

He always found them but there wasn’t really any purpose for removing them.

His parents were extraordinarily strict using the cover of being protective of their quirkless child as if that could be any reason for the absurd studying and grooming put on him. His mother was apart of the hero council while his father basically controlled all legal action of the police. The fact that their one and only child was quirkless nearly destroyed the two in the press seeing as they both held an obvious hatred for the ‘faulty’ members of society luckily they had been able to convince the public and the doctor that he had a minor quirk of being able to store and absurd amount of knowledge and such.

Now this was an obvious bullshit lie but with the amount of money they threw around they quickly made it possible the bad part of this was the fact that he practically studied all day. The sixteen year old knew about twelve different languages fluently and had about eighteen different specialist tutors.

Sighing as he turned up the music he swayed his head side to side as he weighed his options before grabbing the tiny gps tracker and flicking it out the window and continued to drive through the streets as he weaved his car through the streets until he came to a stop outside a small smoothie shop.

Locking the doors, Sabo smiled as he moved into the store front and smiled as the blonde waiter, “Joe! Why do I have a feeling that the savory meat smell is somehow not a smoothie?”

Joe rolled his eyes at the curly haired man, “The boss isn’t here so why make smoothies when I could make some food, besides I knew you were coming today and you hate smoothies.”

Sabo pouted slightly, “I do not, I find them to be very enjoyable!”

“Your ability to lie and deceive is getting better every day. It’s becoming rather concerning actually.”

Sabo laughed and glanced at the burger that was placed in front of him and began to devour the meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda hated this chapter idk anyway gotta do the licencing exams but what im really excited to write is going to be the whole eri thing


End file.
